Precious Things
by Katherine Austen
Summary: Two of them trying to change for the better and two of them are just trying to save their marriage. Can Mark and Izzie move on tgoether? Can Callie and George make it? McStizzie CaGe Post S3 also includes MerDer and eventual Alexie.
1. Chapter 1

_These precious things  
Let them bleed  
Let them wash away  
These precious things  
Let them break  
Let them wash away  
These these precious things  
Let them bleed now  
Let them wash away  
These these precious things  
Let them break their hold over me_

Peppermint ice cream.

Izzie Stevens's lips tasted like peppermint ice cream as Mark Sloan slipped his tongue between them to slide the soft muscle against hers.

He had heard her crying in the on call room and was about to continue on his way, but something in her sobs broke him and he opened the door and looked at her crumpled body lying against wrinkled sheets. Tragic. It was the first word that came to his mind when he saw her lying before him. She looked as if she belonged in a Shakespeare play, a Juliet, an Ophelia, broken and worn away.

He wasn't sure what to say to her, his eyes shifted to his sneakers, his eyebrows raised. She didn't even notice him; she was struggling to breathe as she drowned in the ocean of her tears.

"Ste-" He paused, it seemed so uncompassionate to soothe her with her last name. "Izzie," he said softly.

She took a long, deep breath before her eyes shifted upwards and she stared through him.

"Are you...alright?" he asked.

She sat up, her cheeks crimson flushed as she wiped away her tears; she gave a meek smile before stating, "Never better."

He stepped forward, closing the door behind him and sitting next to her on the bed, "You're not so good at this lying thing," he said with a grin.

Izzie's eyes shifted to her fingers as she brought her hands together and interlaced them in her lap.

"Maybe I just don't want to talk about it," she finally muttered.

Somewhere between the awkward silence and the faint desire to just get up and walk out of the room, her lips touched his. There was a faint voice in the back of his mind that begged him to pull away and his more dominant thoughts batted the tiny voice away like some sort of gnat, annoying and buzzing.

He didn't stop himself when his hands rested on her thighs, and he most certainly didn't stop himself when his tongue explored her mouth.

Izzie pulled away and nervously shifted. "I'm so sorry," she gasped, shaking her head.

"Seems like it's what I'm good for," Mark shrugged.

Izzie turned her head to look at him, her eyes questioning his reply.

"Eh, I'm just the guy everyone turns to when they get all broken hearted and need a void filled. I get it, its fine."

Izzie picked up on the bitter tone in Mark's voice and she bit her lip in thought. "Are you alright?" she finally asked.

"Hey, I asked first," Mark stated.

Izzie sighed, "I slept with George. I slept with George and he picked his wife over me."

"They always do, they always pick the spouse over the dirty mistress. And O'Malley? Wow...You're out of his league. How did he manage to score there?"

"Okay look, we can...do the talking thing...but not the flirting thing. I'm not going to let you in my pants no matter how many times you look at me that way."

"_You_ kissed _me_," Mark pointed out.

"It was...just an impulse and it was a stupid one, seriously," Izzie sighed.

"I'm a stupid impulse? Thanks," Mark quipped whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you're annoying. I can deal with my emotional trauma on my own; I don't need you harassing me."

"Women," Mark groaned, leaning back into the wall behind the bed and folding his arms over his chest. He counted down the seconds in his head. _Ten...nine...eight...seven...six..._

"I was always there for him! Even when I didn't have to be...and then he got married to fill some emotional void and...ugh. I tried...I really tried to deal with his...wife and she is just a bitter bitch..."

"Albeit a bitch who's good in bed..."

Izzie glared at Mark through her puffy eyes and continued. "He said so many amazing things to me that night and...I seriously fell for him and now, look at me, I'm crying in an on call room confiding in Mark Sloan of all people..."

"I AM sitting next to you," he stated.

"You know...I put it all on the line. I told him how I felt and then she comes up to me waving the 'good news' in my face, _oh we're trying to have a baby...we tried today actually_..." Izzie growled in a mocking tone. She took a deep breath and then turned to Mark. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'm not depleting my testosterone levels by talking to a chick about my personal issues. I have no need to sign on to the estrogen brigade," Mark said.

"Whatever," Izzie sighed, copying Mark's body language by folding her arms over her chest.

"I caught Addison with Alex Karev," Mark blurted out.

"What?" Izzie gasped. Mark shot her a glare and she frowned, "I'm so sorry," she said softly.

"I gave her no reason to do it. I was committed to the cause and she pulls this? I abstained from sex for her," Mark groaned.

"You abstained from sex? Wow, I'm impressed," Izzie stated, her eyes wide and brows raised.

"I try and do the right thing and I get screwed over. I can't win. I'm forever going to be that asshole that ruined his best friend's marriage, the dirty mistress..." He paused, noticing the familiar expression on Izzie's face, "and you actually understand where I'm coming from, don't you?"

Izzie sighed, "Yes, unfortunately."

The sat in silence, both deep in thought for a few moments.

"I just wish I could start over, you know? I would change so many things..." Izzie sighed as she picked at her nails.

"Starting over isn't an option," Mark stated. "We just need to change our dirty mistress ways."

"Agreed," Izzie nodded, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Reformed dirty mistresses," Mark said.

"Seriously," Izzie agreed.

"We can keep each other in check, you know? I'll be here for you should you decide to slump back in to the mistress routine..."

Izzie couldn't help but chuckle, "Support group? What about you? You're like...ruler of the dirty mistresses; maybe I should be the one keeping YOU in check."

"I don't need your support," Mark stated.

"Whatever. I don't need yours."

Mark took a deep breath and Izzie did the same.

"Fine," Izzie sighed.

"What?" Mark asked.

"We'll do our...reformed dirty mistress thing. Only because I need an unbiased person to vent to here."

"We need to do the alone thing, no seeing people..." Mark suggested.

"No alcohol, no sex..." Izzie added.

"Wait, are you trying to kill me?"

"Alcohol leads to sex, sex leads to me falling for my best friend, which makes me a dirty mistress and...Seriously, no alcohol, no sex."

Mark groaned and the back of his head hit the wall, "I went thirty two days for Addison."

"So, you can go thirty two more," Izzie urged.

"It was originally 60 days, before she broke it of course."

"Six weeks then," Izzie stated. "Let's do this for six weeks; it's our support group pact."

"Alright, if I make it to six weeks do I get celebratory sex?" Mark grinned. Izzie shoved him. "I was kidding," he stated.

"Sure you were," Izzie laughed. She turned and held out her hand. "Shake on it, shake on the reformed dirty mistress pact."

Mark gave a smirk and grasped her hand. "I still think you should leave me with something to look forward to."

"No," Izzie firmly stated, pulling her hand back.

"We'll see how you feel about that in six weeks," Mark laughed. Izzie rolled her eyes. "I need a latte," Mark added.

"Seriously?" Izzie growled, "Just because we have this...support system...it doesn't make me your serving wench. You have some ner-"

"Did I ask you to get me coffee?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mark stood and held out his hand to Izzie, who shrugged and then accepted, placing her hand in his, he helped her to her feet and opened the door.

"Come on, I'll buy you a reformed dirty mistress appreciation latte."

* * *

"I can't even begin to imagine...I mean, Cristina is independent, and she's strong she will get through this but wow...he just left her there. She looked so amazing too, and so...human. She opened herself up and he just...left her there. Okay, I'm repetitive but, it's so shocking! All this time and emotion invested in the wedding and...just like that, it's over," Callie O'Malley sighed as she removed her shoes and sat on the bed, her hands shifting to remove her earrings.

George O'Malley leaned against the bathroom doorframe, nodding. He was lost within his own thoughts while struggling to pay attention to his wife.

"Why make the commitment if you can't follow through?" Callie asked, and George's eyes shifted upwards, watching her begin to let down her hair. "I would never expect Preston to do something like that. I'm sure everything he said makes perfect sense to him but...why then? Why go through all the trouble only to end it? I guess you really don't know people as well as you think you might."

"Yeah..." George managed to squeeze out.

Callie stood and gave George a soft smile, "I just makes me realize how lucky I am. I mean, yes, we have stupid arguments and there's the whole Izzie...thing ..or whatever...but in the end you always follow through, even if it takes you a while to get there..."

"Callie..." George sighed.

"Hm?" She grinned, her smile fading when she saw the solemn expression on his face. "What is it?" She asked, "what's wrong?"

George ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, "Sit back down."

Callie looked at him curiously and sat down on the edge of the bed; George knelt before her and took her hands in his.

"George..." Callie urged.

"I need to be honest with you. I have to. I have to be honest to MYSELF..."

Callie's heart began to beat faster as her worst fears regarding her marriage began to cloud her thoughts.

"You've built up this image of me...this...this good husband...this husband you trust and...I...it's been a lie. You see me as much more than I really am and..."

"Just say it George!" Callie begged, tears starting to form in her eyes, her hands trembling against his.

George took a deep breath, trying to form the perfect words to expose his secret, but there was nothing he could say to candy coat it. "I slept with Izzie," he finally said, closing his eyes as the words slipped from his tongue.

Confusion fell over Callie's face and she moved back on the bed, pulling her hands from George's. "What do you mean you slept with Izzie...in the same bed or...?" She brought her fingers to her temple and her eyes shifted to stare out of the window at the night sky.

George nearly chocked on his words, "We...had sex."

Callie shook her head, her eyes shifting back to George, her anger rising, "What?"

"Callie, I'm so sorry...it was a mistake!"

Callie pushed George away from her legs, knocking him back on his rear and she stood, pacing the hotel room. "Why George...what did I do wrong? I don't understand...why Izzie?" she sobbed. George stood, trying to move closer to her but she backed away from him.

"Stay away from me," she growled.

"Callie! I...uhm...had too much to drink and one thing lead to another. It was a stupid, horrible mistake, the stupidest thing I've ever done...and uh...being drunk doesn't excuse it but I would have never done it sober...I...I love you!"

"Shut up!" Callie yelled. "I warned you! I told you that she had feelings for you, that there was something there and you ignored me and you kept choosing her over me! I kept telling myself no, Callie, you're just jumping to conclusions, no Callie, he really does love you...and then you...how could you sit there and tell me you want to have a baby with me when you slept with Izzie?! How could you want to raise a baby on LIES, George? I can't believe this...I can't believe you! I've been there for you from the beginning, I give my all to you and you just continue to short me, I give you your space and I could have been a total bitch and made you ultimately choose between us...I...Leave...just leave! I can't have you standing there looking at me like that!" Callie yelled, swinging open the hotel room door.

"Callie, please..."

"No," Callie growled and George nodded his head. He couldn't argue it; she had every right to kick him out.

He grabbed his keys and started down the hall. Callie thought for a moment and then followed him out, grabbing him by the back of his dress shirt and pulling him back into the room. "You know what? No, because God knows you'll probably just end up sleeping with Izzie again."

"I would never," George sighed.

"Never? You did it once, George, you could do it again," Callie snapped. She pulled the thinnest sheet from the bed and stuffed it in George's arms.

"You can sleep in the bathroom," Callie stated. To Callie's surprise, he didn't argue. He accepted his punishment with a small nod. "Just...get away from me," Callie said through her tears, wiping them away with the back of her hand.

"I'll spend the rest of my life fixing this, Callie," George sighed.

"You can't..." Callie sighed.

"I can!" George exclaimed, "I can and I will, because I love you and...we can get through this," George nodded.

"Stop, okay? Just leave me alone!" Callie sobbed.

"I'll fix this..." George said to himself and Callie didn't acknowledge him, she just slipped into the bed, not bothering to change, pulling the comforter up around her and turning on her side. George nodded to himself and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light. He laid himself down on the cold tile, struggling to find a comfortable position. Her sobs echoed in his ears and he wanted to hold her, he wanted to console her and let her know everything would be alright. He couldn't. He was the reason she was crying herself to sleep, the reason she laid broken and alone.

Callie couldn't stop the tears: they came in a rush and eventually she just gave up in trying to hold them back. Never in her life had she felt so alone, longing for the warm body that usually curled up next to her night after night. She felt cold but most of all she felt her heart breaking in her chest as the thought of George and Izzie overwhelmed every other thought in her head. Crestfallen, she turned to stare out of the window, unable to locate any stars against the netting of darkness. George O'Malley had once been her light in the dark, and now she was alone in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the awesome reviews already for this. You gusy are all amazing. Hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint!_

* * *

George awoke the following morning with a bad crick in his neck, his toes numb from the cold and his back aching. He sat up with a groan and peered out of the bathroom. Callie was nowhere to be found as he walked into the main room, trying to crack his neck. He gave a sigh and turned back to the bathroom. He quickly showered, dressed and combed through his cropped locks before grabbing his keys and heading downstairs.

Seattle Grace. He needed to walk through the doors and he needed to speak with Richard Webber. He had failed the exam and now he needed to figure out where he was going to go, what he was going to do. Meredith, Cristina, Alex and even Izzie would be starting their first shifts as residents and he would not be joining them. Would they ask where he was? Would they feel like something was missing? Would they see him walking down the hallway and feel the same disappointment in him that he felt towards himself?

The halls of Seattle Grace were surprisingly empty. No familiar buzz of voices or the smell of coffee in the air. He could hear his footsteps as he walked down the hall, approaching the elevator. With a 'ding' the doors opened and he slipped in, alone. The elevator gave another chime at the second floor and the doors opened as a small crowd stepped in. George moved to the back of the elevator, his eyes shifting to his sneakers.

He looked upwards when the number three became illuminated and pushed through the crowd towards the opening doors. He took a deep breath as he walked towards the Chief's office, thoughts racing like the Indy 500 through his mind.

He raised his hand to the door, pausing before his knuckles actually hit the wood. He couldn't get the sound of Callie sobbing out of his head. He closed his eyes and sighed before knocking.

The door swung open and Patricia, the Chief's assistant, poked her head out, "Oh, hello George!" she exclaimed, opening the door wider and motioning for George to come in.

George nodded and stepped inside the office, nodding to Richard. "Chief," he said softly.

"O'Malley," Richard nodded, his eyes shifting to the seat across from his desk.

George sat down and nervously tapped his heel against the floor.

"Right on time," Patricia smiled at George before looking back at Richard, "I'm going to deliver some paperwork, leave you two alone," she said and Richard thanked her.

"I can assume you scheduled this meeting to discuss the ramifications of failing your exam," Richard said after he cleared his throat.

"You make these...commitments. Everything is set in stone, everything has a place and then...roles switch and you get distracted. You...lose sight and...the foundation starts to crumble...and you didn't even know it was shaky to begin with...and then, before you know it, nothing is set in stone anymore," George's eyes shifted nervously and he began to stutter, "I...I...I had it all mapped out, I knew exactly what I wanted! I swerved too far off course...I lost control."

Richard leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at George.

"Distraction is a surgeon's worst enemy," Richard stated. "Are you trying to tell me that you were distracted and that is why you failed your exam?"

"I had sex with Izzie Stevens," George blurted. Richard leaned forward and his eyes widened. "I failed my exam because...I made a stupid mistake that didn't just affect my marriage, it affected my career because...it's all I could think of, it's all I cared about...protecting Callie...keeping secrets...one stupid mistakes lead to a series of stupid mistakes. I failed my exam because I couldn't keep my personal life separated from my career..." George sighed.

Richard took a deep breath. "Secrets will always be exposed. You think you might be protecting someone and when you least expect it they could come forward and say they know the whole truth. Your personal life and your career can never overlap, but you are married to a fellow surgeon, you chose to be unfaithful with a fellow surgeon. Therefore, your personal life could not be avoided. I spent over two decades of my life thinking that I had done the right thing by refusing to tell my wife about my infidelity only to find out that she knew all along," Richard said.

"I told Callie last night," George sighed.

"Oh," Richard said, his eyes softening.

"I couldn't hold back, I mean...she was talking about how nice it was to have me and...and how I always come around and...I slept with Izzie. I slept with Izzie and I waited to tell Callie and she looked at me this certain way and I felt like...scum of the earth! I told her...and she cried herself to sleep and...I sat there on the bathroom floor...scum of the earth! SCUM OF THE EARTH. I slept with Izzie and..."

"You were honest, George," Richard sighed. George's eyes lifted when he heard the Chief say his first name. "That is much more than I could ever say for myself. You need to decide what exactly you want from your life, your marriage, your career."

"I know what I want from my marriage," George sighed. "I want to be a good husband, provide a good life for her...be her family and...I ruined that. It's not my choice. It's hers...and...I have to accept it...I guess...but I don't want to...I want to fight for it. I...I made this mistake and all I want to do is fix it, but why did I do it in the first place?" George's fingers slipped to his temples and he sighed.

"You cheated because you were overwhelmed. You were overwhelmed with the realization that you would be with this person for the rest of your life. Your desire to never fail her only set you up for the downfall; your insecurities caused you to feel as if you were not good enough. You turned elsewhere. The elsewhere seemed nice for the time being, fulfilling even. You know now that it was only a temporary solution; you stuck your finger in the dam in order to silence your inner demons. Your finger has been pulled from the dam and you are fully experiencing the repercussions."

"I don't know what I want from my career. I knew in the beginning of the internship; now my mind is...blank. I barely even made it in and...I thought I could prove myself."

"Then prove yourself!" Richard exclaimed, standing and pressing his palms into his desk. "You either prove yourself or you leave here today and find a new career."

"If I repeat the internship..." George began, his eyes shifting to his hands that were busy playing with the zipper of his jacket.

"You may retake the exam," Richard stated.

"What?" George gasped, lifting his head, his doe eyes filling with confusion.

"You may retake the exam," Richard said again, peering down at George. "Don't even think that you are getting the easy way out because you have won my sympathy. This is your chance to try harder, to truly prove yourself. Your second chance, you take this today and you fight every day for the rest of your residency to prove to me that I am not making a mistake myself by doing this."

"Thank you, Sir!" George exclaimed, jumping up to enthusiastically shake Richard's hand. "I will fix this...I can fix this..."

Richard nodded and then explained to George what would happen. After Patricia retrieved a test for him and set everything up in one of the patient/doctor conference rooms. Richard escorted George and Patricia volunteered herself to stand by with him.

George peered into the small room at the test on the table. There was a new number two pencil and a bottle of water to the right of the bleach white paper with black ink staining it. Never in his life had black ink intimidated him so much. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. This test WASN'T just his career: it was his marriage, it was an attempt to be the man he was before he slept with Izzie, to be BETTER than that man and to make his wife believe in him again. He pulled the chair out and sat down, staring at the intimidating piece of paper before him. This was his second chance, and he was going to make something of it.

* * *

Callie sighed as she swirled her spoon around the cereal bowl in her lap.

"I should have told you when I first had the inkling," Addison Montgomery sighed.

"It's not your fault," Callie nodded, handing the cereal bowl to Addison, who shoveled a spoonful in her mouth.

"I'm the best friend, and I'm supposed to be honest with you and say hey, I think your husband is a whore and I have convincing evidence."

"Addison...you were trying to protect me, I get it. I forgive you," Callie said. "I appreciate everything you do. Even if it's allowing me to come take a shower in your room because I don't want to step over said whore of a husband in the morning."

"What am I going to do, tell you no? I think not!"

"What do I do now?" Callie asked, taking a deep breath.

"Do for YOU," Addison stated. "What does Callie want?"

"To push Izzie Stevens from the top of the hospital," Callie growled.

"Okay, let's cross homicide off the list; that's a no go," Addison said.

"I don't know what I want," Callie sighed.

"I think you know exactly what you want, you just don't want to tell me because you're afraid I'll think down on you," Addison said, handing the cereal bowl back to Callie.

"I want to give him a chance," Callie sighed again.

"You love him, of course you want to give him another chance," Addison nodded.

"Should I?" Callie asked.

"You are asking the wrong woman," Addison laughed. "Derek gave me a second chance and yet he loved someone else. You have no clue how strongly he actually feels for Izzie Stevens..."

"I don't," Callie sulked.

"George needs to grow a set, that's a given," Addison said.

"He told me he's going to spend the rest of his life fixing this. And...I believe him," Callie said. "I keep thinking I should be more upset than this. That I should be livid and packing his things or keying up his car...but I'm sitting here whining about him over a bowl of frosted mini wheats. Ugh, I...I don't know. I'm stupid and naïve I guess."

"You are neither. You're in love...okay, actually love makes you stupid. But that's a given. You, however, are not stupid...and I make no sense but I'm sure you get me," Addison nodded.

"I do," Callie laughed.

"Look, you can either send him packing and wonder what kind of a man he could actually be, or you can keep him around and fear that he'll do it again."

"I can't let him go," Callie said.

"Then give him that chance," Addison stated.

"I don't want to let him off easily though," Callie groaned.

"Don't. Make him go to counseling with you or set up ultimatums..."

"Counseling?" Callie asked.

"Don't knock it, okay? It may help you guys."

Callie nodded, "Anything is worth a try I guess."

* * *

"Wow, way to turn me off," Mark groaned as he sat down next to Izzie who was deeply focused on her knitting needles and yarn.

"Shut it," she muttered. "It's a good distraction. It's also good for surgical dexterity."

"I'm already good with my fingers." Mark grinned. "So I could give a shit about your...knitting."

"You don't have to be an asshole all the time you know," Izzie sighed.

"It comes naturally," Mark stated.

"You'll wish you were knitting when a hot nurse starts hitting on you," Izzie stated.

"I'll wish I wasn't sitting next to you if I get hit on," Mark laughed. "Your bitter old lady act is bad for MY image."

"Aw, I think YOU are the bitter one," Izzie giggled, waving a knitting needle in his face. Mark snatched it from her and held it out to his left.

"You are a miserable man," Izzie whined and Mark gave a grin as he waved the needle around to his side.

Izzie sighed and climbed over him, reaching for the needle as Mark laughed. Izzie leapt forward, almost falling when Mark wrapped his free arm around her waist and kept her from falling forward. He reluctantly released the needle that she now had grip on and Izzie smiled triumphantly.

"Want to try that again...in my bed?" Mark smirked.

"No, I do NOT," Izzie growled.

"Suit yourself," Mark said, resting his hands behind his neck, watching the surgery below.

"You should try this," Izzie stated.

"Knitting?" Mark gasped, "Me? I'm a man; I have a penis...I don't KNIT."

"Yes, well, you're not using said penis and this is really great for helping clear your mind of all the sexual tension..." Izzie said.

"Bullshit," Mark laughed.

Izzie set down her needles in her lap and took Mark's hands into hers. She looked into his eyes for a second before she let go and then slipped a knitting needle in each of his hands. Mark groaned but surprisingly didn't protest. Izzie's hands were soft against his skin and he cleared his throat to distract himself from how much he was enjoying her touch.

Izzie guided his stiff hands for a few moments, looping the yard around his fingers and explaining what to do. Mark reluctantly did as he was told and soon enough Izzie helped him knit a sloppy row.

"This is disturbing," Mark sighed.

"Shut up," Izzie laughed, "You're doing better than Meredith."

"What the...? Alright, enough of this. I had originally come up here to make a lunch offering but now you have me playing your bitch..." Mark pushed her hands and the needles away and Izzie couldn't help but laugh again.

"You get massive points for knitting as long as you did," Izzie nodded.

"Points for what? Can I cash in my chips for some sex?" Mark smirked.

"The constant sex talk DOES get old, seriously," Izzie said, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to put that defensive up with me, you know. I'm not here to judge you, reformed dirty mistresses, remember? Keyword here...reformed."

"About that lunch..." Mark grinned.

"You're buying?" Izzie asked.

"I brought it up, didn't I? Please don't bring the knitting stuff though; just being near it makes my testosterone levels drastically drop."

Izzie rolled her eyes again. "This constant need to prove your manly-ness, are you trying to make up for...a lack or something, perhaps?"

"There is no lack when it comes to Mark Sloan, trust me on that one...or I could show you," he winked.

"Why do I have the feeling you will not be making it to six weeks?"

"Because you're thinking about giving in to me?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah, that's it, exactly...wow, you're so good," Izzie said, laced with sarcasm.

"That's what they tell me," Mark smiled.

Izzie and Mark made their way to the cafeteria where they settled on chicken Caesar salads and made their way to the attending lounge.

"Moving on up," Mark laughed as he pushed through the doors.

"I can seriously come in here?" Izzie asked, looking around.

"Addison brings Callie in here all the time, why not?" (cuz they do each other on the table)

"Callie is Chief Resident," Izzie stated.

"Well...you're moral support, so therefore you can come in," Mark nodded. "You look like you just got caught smoking in the girls bathroom. Lighten up, Stevens."

Izzie sat down in a large comfortable chair, setting her tray in her lap. Mark pushed a chair over to sit next to her. Izzie peeked over at Mark's salad and jabbed her fork in it.

"Hey!" Mark exclaimed.

"You have more chicken than me," Izzie laughed, popping a piece in her mouth.

"You're taking advantage," Mark stated.

Izzie laughed so hard she nearly choked, "I don't even have a reply to that."

Mark stabbed a crouton from Izzie's salad and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You didn't protest lunch with me, aren't your friends going to be suspicious?" Mark asked.

"They won't miss me," Izzie sighed. "Word spread fast about George and I this morning and they're all acting weird to me. Cristina's all 'team Callie, woo' since Callie was in her almost wedding and...seriously? I was there for Meredith when she was the dirty mistress, when SHE slept with George...and Cristina's got her all brainwashed since Mer's all have to support my best friend who was jilted at the altar..."

"Meredith Grey of all people can't get preachy on you...but, they'll get over it. If they don't...they are hypocrites."

"Whatever, I'm not even going to worry about it," Izzie sighed.

"But you are, you have that woe is me look on your face. I've said it before, you're not a convincing liar," Mark said.

Izzie sighed, "It just hurts, okay? I'm alone, George won't even talk to me and the rest of my so called friends are turning their backs on me."

"You're not alone, you have me. I know I'm not much but...I am here, allowing you to steal from my salad, and ruin my image by forcing me to knit."

Izzie couldn't help but laugh, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you're doing enough already," Mark stated.

"I am?"

"Stop fishing for ego boosts," Mark laughed, "but to be perfectly honest, despite your Martha Stewart approach to things...you're good company."

Izzie smiled, "And despite your Ron Jeremy approach, you're good company too."


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES: Wow, wow, wow. Thank you so much guys for all the AWESOME reviews. You have me floored, I was nervous to post this and you guys are constantly reassuring me to keep writing. Thanks again! This is a kinda short chapter but hopefully it doesn't dissapoint. I wanted to get an update in before I left for vacation so here we go. I'll be gone for around 2 weeks so there won't be an update until I get back so hold out for me guys!

* * *

She was crying again. She was crying and he didn't want to admit it but it killed him inside. He watched her trace her fingertips around the plastic lid of her chai latte and struggle to hold back the tears.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting next to her. Somehow he always found her, and this time she was sitting outside on a bench in the courtyard, her eyes focused on something in the distance that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Hey," she responded meekly.

"What's with the crying?" Mark asked.

"Nothing, okay?" Izzie snapped.

Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "I thought we were some sort of support group. Look, this is me being supportive. Talk, Stevens."

"It's just...I thought this would be easier, you know? I keep telling myself I can do this and here I am crying like an idiot over a guy who is married and...making babies and...okay, seriously, why does my life have to constantly play out like a soap opera? I'm waiting for the dramatic music and for someone to have an evil twin...you're the evil twin guy aren't you?"

"Not that I know of," Mark smirked.

"I just...it hurts, it hurts a lot. It hurts because I have been there for George from the start and then these feelings come forward...I didn't even acknowledge them until he's sitting there telling me how his wife thinks I'm in love with him and then it hit me like a brick...I did...I do love him. I always pushed it off because he's like...a brother to me and then all of a sudden his tongue is in my mouth and we're having this amazing sex and he tells me all these amazing things. On top of that now I'm thinking about Denny and how if he could see me right now he'd be so disappointed in me," Izzie started to sob and Mark wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I remember when I met her. Total knockout. Legs for miles, her eyes...the red hair...shit, everything about her was a ten. Derek loved her, he loved her and I wasn't about to say hey man, I love her too. I went to the wedding and watched her walk to him. She'd come to me any time she and Derek had a fight and I'd play the good friend and tell her to fight for him. Derek wasn't a bad husband, but he wasn't the best either; he was too absorbed in his career and Addison, though self sufficient, she needs someone. She doesn't do well alone. I was there, I was there when he wasn't and so we started something...I thought for once the ball was in my court and I was going to get the winning shot, but she picked Derek. I was the last resort. Derek left her so she settled with me because she couldn't have what she wanted. I couldn't deal with the commitment thing. I've never had consistency in my life and to wake up every morning with the same person...freaked me out. So being the manwhore that she deemed me to be I made one mistake after another and soon enough she was on a flight to Seattle."

Izzie's eyes sifted upward and she looked at the broken expression pouring over Mark's face.

"She called and I came in a heartbeat. I couldn't turn her down. I never have been able to. I thought hey, I can prove this to her now, Derek fucked up. I'm just a booty call, good sex to fulfill her temporary needs and she's avoiding me like the plague the next day. I play the manwhore card, sleep around but I'm just waiting on her. Then we make the pact and I'm dead set on proving it to her. I catch her post sex with Alex Karev and I realize that I'm just the backup guy. I'm there for her to fall back on when she can't do any better. Alex Karev? Talk about a blow to the balls. Now I hear she's leaving for L.A. next week and I wonder how long she'll be down there before she's calling me to fill that void again. I want her to be happy, I want her to stop feeling the need to call me to fix things. I can't do it anymore."

Izzie took a deep breath and rested her head on Mark's shoulder. His heart began to beat faster as she clung to his arm. She breathed in his cologne and closed her eyes for a second. Mark Sloan was full of surprises, Mark Sloan was vulnerable, Mark Sloan was just as broken as she was and it felt reassuring. It felt wonderful to be understood.

Mark didn't know what it was about Izzie Stevens that caused him to expose his wounds, but having her leaning on him felt as if some wounds were beginning to mend. He never opened himself up because he was comfortable being the bad guy, the dirty manwhore. But for once in his life he did not feel alone, and Izzie could agree.

"Your latte must be cold now," Mark finally said.

"Yeah," Izzie agreed.

"Come on," Mark said, getting up slowly. Izzie pulled away and watched him stand.

"Appreciation latte?" She laughed through her tears.

"Of course," Mark grinned as he held out his hand. It took a moment before Izzie let go and Mark turned and started towards the hospital entrance.

Mark shoved his hands in his lab coat pockets as Izzie tossed her cold latte.

"Thirty six hours in, I think we're doing alright," Mark grinned.

"Yeah, I guess things could be worse," Izzie nodded in agreement.

* * *

He didn't see her the night before; she had to pull an all nighter and boss around the new interns. He decided to stay the night with his Mom, as he missed her and she needed the company every now and then. He had just received his test results and stuffed the envelope in his coat pocket. He wasn't sure he wanted to look at them and he wanted to talk to Callie before he did either way.

He slid the card key in the door and waited for the green light before pushing it open. The cool air of the hotel room rushed against his face and he felt refreshed. He spied Callie on the bed, her bathrobe wrapped around her as she brushed her damp hair. There weren't words to describe how beautiful she looked to him at the moment, and he set down his car keys and bag on the dresser, watching her. Her eyes did not shift: she continued brushing her hair and watching the television.

George took a deep breath and moved forward and Callie finally looked at him. "I need you to tell me exactly how you feel about Izzie," Callie stated.

"Oh," George managed to squeeze out as he sat down on the bed next to her. She didn't move away from him and instead set her brush in her lap and turned to watch him. "I owe you honesty," he added.

George took a deep breath and counted the specks of random color that dotted the carpet. "I always cared for Izzie, but it was overshadowed by what I felt for...for Meredith. I...found Izzie unattainable...I guess. Yes, a blonde, stacked supermodel...which was...stupid for me to say and I'm sorry and she's just...uh... the type of girls you can find a dime a dozen in like...Los Angeles or something. When I first met her she treated me just like a brother. They...made me buy tampons and stuff! I was always just the friend figure to both her and Meredith...and then I met you, and you were...and are...just...too good for me. You're this rare, classic... old Hollywood type beauty! I never thought in a million years you'd love me like you do. Izzie didn't like it...I'm not in her head ...so ...I can't say exactly why but it's as if...she didn't like that she wasn't the center of attention anymore. I didn't get it...she could ditch me for guys but if I got involved with someone she'd have issues. I never saw it as "oh she likes me"... and when you said she was in love with me...it was like something clicked...for her too. The alcohol just made matters ten times worse. I can't just blame the Bourbon...the Bourbon isn't the bad guy here. When it all came to me the day after...I didn't know what to do. I was unfaithful to you, I didn't want you to know, I wanted to protect you from it...I...I just wanted it to go away. I was confused because old feelings came rushing back but I knew I loved...I LOVE you," he paused to look at her and he couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling through the serious expression on her face. He reached over to grab her hand then realized she would crush his fingers at what he was about to say.

"I wondered constantly if I did love her. But...I...I think it was just my insecurities, that I moved too fast or that I'm not good enough for you or I'd just...disappoint you. It made me wonder if loving Izzie was a possibility. Then we kissed in the elevator and I felt something but...it wasn't like what I feel for you on a daily basis. Before the wedding she admitted...she...she said... she IS in love with me. I didn't say anything. I'm not in love with her back, I do care for her...she's been there for me and I miss the old days when she and Meredith would crawl into my personal space and bombard me with girl issues. Things...things changed though...we're all different now. I'd like to think I'm a better person now but I'm not. I do know that I love YOU. I'm picking YOU. I'll fight for YOU."

Callie's eyes lowered and she sat, trying to process everything George had told her. Part of her wanted to scream and yell, to kick him out of the room and tell him to never come back. A part of her wanted to rest her head in his lap and sob until the tears stopped coming. A part of her wanted to run, run like she used to do as a small child when things terrified her and she didn't understand. She'd hide under the fancy dining set in her mother's kitchen and all the fear would subside. There was no table to hide under now, so she found the strength to speak.

"Family is worth fighting for," Callie sighed. "You are my family now, George. This isn't going to be easy though. I can't just give you another chance thinking that I'm just going to be that woman, the one who loves her husband and takes him back only to get screwed over again."

"Callie, I will never hurt you again," George stated, taking her hands into his.

"How do I know that?" Callie asked.

"I'll prove it to you!"

"We need to see a counselor. So, either you can agree to go to sessions with me, to make this work or you can leave now," Callie stated.

"Of course I want to make it work!" George exclaimed, "And...I agree...maybe we need a third party or something to tell us what we're doing wrong."

"George, don't give me reasons to regret loving you, to tear my hair out because I fell so hard for someone who doesn't feel the same."

George leaned forward and kissed Callie's lips softly. She didn't pull away but she didn't quite kiss him back either. George pulled away and rested his hand against her cheek.

"I love you, I truly do," he said clearly and filled with emotion. "We will go to counseling; we will go because we can make this work."

Tears welled in Callie's eyes and it was as if they had moved back in time to that moment in the hospital hallway after the prom. Her eyes lifted and she stared down at her wedding ring and then back up to George. "I hate that I'm so into you," she sighed through her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTES: I'm on avcation but still managed to pump out a very very long chapter (for me at least) I'm too addicted to this fic and didn't have plans yesterday so here it is! Haha, just shows how much I love you faithful readers! Hope it doesn't dissapoint!

* * *

Callie stared at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth hundredth time and sighed. She adjusted her pearls one last time and tucked a perfectly curled strand of hair behind her ear, exposing a diamond earring. 

"Wow, you…look amazing. Are we going to the…Hilton of marriage counselors or something?" George asked. Callie sighed again.

"We don't want to go there looking like bums, okay? I'd like us to look like sane people…I don't want our issues to dictate who we are or anything," Callie shrugged.

"You're…embracing your money?" George asked. Callie turned and glared at George.

"I am NOT," Callie growled.

"You're acting like rich people don't have problems or something," George shrugged.

Callie squinted her eyes and shook her head. "Ugh…George! Okay, you know what? I feel like utter CRAP right now and I'm doing this for US. For our MARRIAGE. I'm not flaunting my money…you know what? I'm not even going to discuss this with you right now…let's go."

George nodded as Callie grabbed her keys and started for the door. The past week had been a difficult one and George was somewhat excited to see the counselor in hopes it could put everything into perspective and perhaps even keep Callie at bay. It seemed like everything George did just irritated Callie. She allowed him to sleep in the bed with her, and she made small talk but George didn't want their marriage to continue in such a way. He took the keys from Callie and offered to drive so that she could relax. She had been even more exhausted lately, which seemed to make her even more moody. He was trying hard to play the doting husband role but he seemed to be failing miserably.

Callie played navigator, folding her arms over her chest and occasionally peeking out of her Chanel sunglasses when George nearly missed their turns. They turned onto Meridian Avenue and George found a parking spot. George walked around to Callie's side of the car and opened the door for her, taking her hand in his and helping her out.

"What's his name again?" George asked.

"For the third time, Benjamin Pierce," Callie sighed.

"That's right," George nodded as they opened the door and slipped in. George peered up at the listings next to the elevator and ran his finger over the names.

"Room 305," Callie stated.

George pressed the elevator call button and Callie shifted her purse, sliding her hand through the crock of George's arm and moving closer to him. George smiled to himself a bit; he could smell her subtle perfume and it was reassuring to feel her against him.

Soon enough they were on the third floor and Callie pulled away, adjusting her skirt and top and stepping forward off of the elevator.

Room 305 was three rooms down the hall and George looked himself over and then took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

"Mister and Misses O'Malley?" The receptionist smiled, George nodded.

"Have a seat; Ben is finishing up with his 2:15."

Callie and George sat down across from the door to the main office and George began to tap his fingers against the arm of his chair. Callie looked up from the magazine in her lap and glared at him.

"Sorry," George nervously smiled.

Callie and George both watched the door as an old couple came out arguing.

"Ha, that's gonna be us," George grinned. "Except you'll age beautifully," he added.

Callie didn't respond because Benjamin was making his way into the front room.

"The O'Malley's," his receptionist said as Callie and George stood.

"Ah, Calliope and George," Benjamin smiled, extending his hand.

"Please, call me Callie," she said as she shook his hand, which caused George to bring his back to his side.

"Really? I think Calliope is a gorgeous name; you definitely fit your name, don't you? Like a muse standing before me," Benjamin ginned. George got a bit huffy when he noticed Callie's cheeks redden.

"Doctor George O'Malley," he said, pushing his hand forward, which caused Benjamin to finally let go of Callie's. George gave Benjamin a firm handshake.

"Shall we?" Benjamin asked, motioning towards his office. Callie and George nodded and George took Callie's hand in his. Thankfully, she didn't pull away.

"Please, sit down," Benjamin stated and Callie and George sat themselves down on a large couch across from Benjamin's desk. George turned to find a bowl of peppermints on the side table to his left. He dug into them, pulling out a mint and unwrapping it, the cellophane crinkling loudly. He popped the mint into his mouth and went to grab another. Callie cleared her throat and glared at him, but George just shrugged and sat back, nervously fingering the cellophane of the second mint before popping it into his mouth as well.

"Let's get the basics down, how does that sound?" Benjamin asked.

"Great!" George exclaimed through his mouthful of mints. Callie moved over a few inches because the smell of peppermint was too strong for her liking. It was beginning to make her queasy even.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Two months and thirteen days," Callie answered.

"And fourteen hours…" George laughed. Callie shot him a look.

"How long did you two know each other before you were married?"

George stuffed another mint in his mouth, nearly choking on it before Callie reached over and grabbed the bowl of mints, settling them to her right.

"Three months," Callie answered. "And then he proposed."

"I see," Benjamin stated, scribbling something down on the paper before him. "And you knew rather soon she was the woman you wanted to make an ultimate commitment with?"

George nodded. "There was no doubt…"

"…in the beginning," Callie added.

George turned to look at her and then back to Benjamin. "My father had just died and…."

"Your father passed away? Do you think that has anything to do with your proposal?"

George shook his head, "No!"

Benjamin leaned forward and studied George's nervous actions.

"I mean…"George sighed, "I guess it did make me realize just what I felt…I mean FEEL for her…"

"And Callie, what did you think of George's proposal?"

"I was shocked: it was very unexpected. George…well, he came on very strong in a…sexual way after his father died. His emotional crutch was sex and I had been avoiding him and then he came into the hotel room and said these amazing things and…of course I said yes because despite his faults I do love him, very much. So we eloped…in Vegas."

"And neither of you regret this?"

George shook his head, "No, I do not."

"Me either," Callie stated.

"So, Callie, could you explain to me some of the issues you think are affecting your marriage then?"

Callie sighed, "George…from the beginning of our relationship has always put his friends before me. One friend in particular, his best friend to be exact…Izzie. She would constantly berate me and put me down and blatantly attack our relationship. I have come forward so many times and said something to him and he seems to think I'm forcing him to make a choice…and it was never like that. I just wanted him to treat me like his wife and stop putting me on the backburner. Never once did I say 'hey you HAVE to pick me or Izzie.' Things hit the ultimate low point when... he slept with her...When he slept with Izzie."

Benjamin's gaze immediately turned to George. "You slept with this Izzie? Your best friend?"

George's head lowered. "Yes," he managed to squeeze out. "Callie and I had this…big fight and…I bought…a bottle of bourbon and went over to see Izzie and…one thing…lead to another and…"

"What were you and Callie fighting about?" Benjamin asked.

"Izzie," George muttered.

"And how many times did this happen?" Benjamin asked.

"Once," George answered.

"When was this?"

"About three weeks ago," Callie answered. "It's why we're here."

"Obviously there are more underlying issues," Benjamin stated. "Sleeping with his best friend was the straw that broke the camels back, if you will."

"I...we…we kissed in the elevator too…I…thought maybe I was in love with her even…"

"Are you?" Benjamin asked.

"No," George answered.

"Do you think that Callie was asking too much of you when she wished you would give her proper attention?"

George reached over for a mint and sighed when he realized the bowl was now in Callie's possession. George turned to look at Callie for a second; she was struggling to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I love Callie," George began. "I…I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. I was just trying to balance friends and my marriage and…I failed miserably. I….I guess I thought that I'd have to sacrifice one for the other. I…I didn't expect to fall for her the way I did. I wanted to take things slow and…she told me she loved me and I took my time saying it back….I wanted to mean it. I had fallen too fast before and got my heart thrown back at me…but with Callie it felt right but…I didn't want to ruin it…I finally said it and I meant it…I seriously meant it…I…I MEAN it. I have this…fast paced career and I got all caught up in these issues with Izzie and…Izzie confessed she's in love with me but all I could think about was Callie and making this work and….that's why I'm here. I want this to work. I want to balance the career….the friends…and most importantly, my marriage…but I don't know how to do it."

"Finding the perfect balance in marriage is never an easy task and the fact that you were unfaithful does not help achieving said balance. It is a step towards success that you are able to come here today and admit your own faults and mistakes though, George, and even more admirable is the fact that your wife is here and willing to stand beside you. You are both willing to make this work and that is the first step in a positive direction for your relationship. Callie, how does hearing what George has said make you feel?"

"I want to believe him, I want to believe that he truly loves me. George is…the love of my life. He's the first man I've ever said I love you to. He's the only man I've ever loved at that! I cannot be with someone who doesn't feel the same way about me as I do them. Hearing him say that he felt he may have been in love with Izzie….it makes me feel as if I am NOT the love of his life…People know these sorts of things. I know it, I feel it through ever fiber of my being. You know when you love someone and having him doubt his love for me…and debating a love for her…it kills me. It terrifies me and makes me think I'm still going to end up hurting again."

"George, where do you and Izzie stand at this point? Is she aware that you are committing yourself to this marriage? Have you talked with Izzie since she said that she loved you?"

George took a deep breath, "I haven't had time to really speak with her. I had a major test to retake and catching up to do on my residency. I've seen her but haven't said anything."

"Would you say you are avoiding the confrontation?" Benjamin asked.

"I….don't know."

"You don't know?" Benjamin asked.

"She was…my best friend," George sighed.

"What does that mean to you? Was she a good friend?"

"Yes and no…she was there for me but…she wasn't…it's…it's hard to explain."

"Do you feel as if you'll truly be losing something if you two are no longer friends?"

"I…haven't really thought of it like that. I do care about Izzie; she's a good person despite her bad points…well, she was….things change…or something. "

"You don't want to cut her off…" Benjamin suggested.

"I just want things the way they were, but…you…can't have everything!" George nervously laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

"You need to speak with Izzie. Either you can end the friendship or set boundaries. Let her know that you are committing yourself to Callie and she can either support you or the friendship must end."

"She told me she would support me if I choose to stay with Callie," George stated.

"Well, you still need to confront her and let her know your exact plans. Avoiding her will not fix this situation. Callie, would you mind if George and Izzie spoke and remained acquaintances?"

Callie sighed. "She works with us, and we obviously all have to remain acquaintances for the sake of our careers. I…I don't know what I think, honestly. I do realize she is a close friend, and I know he needs friends. Though I would prefer he associated with other people…if ultimately he wished to continue speaking with Izzie and we could get past this…I…I'll understand."

George turned his head quickly and looked at Callie, who stared forward at Benjamin, her hands folded in her lap. George's heart beat faster; it was obvious now that he had never truly given her enough credit.

Benjamin nodded. "I think we'll end here. I think you both have voiced your feelings and have made things clear but we cannot move forward until George assesses how he'd like to approach the Izzie situation and finds a resolution. George, I'm giving you…homework if you will, I want you to speak with Izzie and let her know exactly what you want from her."

"Uh…oh…okay…" George muttered.

George and Callie stood and shook Benjamin's hand.

"I see a lot of promise for your relationship," Benjamin said to Callie as he noticed the forlorn look on her face. "You both can make it through this," he nodded as he turned to look at George.

"Thank you," Callie said softly as Benjamin escorted them out. As soon as they left the office, Callie grabbed George's hand and held it tight in hers.

They made their way to the car and George held Callie's hand over the center console. Callie just stared out of the window and George could feel the distance growing between them as Callie began to get lost in her thoughts.

"You are the love of my life," George stated, and Callie swiftly turned to look at him. He kissed her hand softly and looked into her eyes before glancing back at the road.

"I WILL prove it to you," he stated.

* * *

"Hey," Mark grinned as he leaned into the doorframe of the room Izzie Stevens was standing in. She was checking on her patient, post op. She switched his IV's and turned to Mark.

"Hey yourself," she smiled.

"I didn't see you at all yesterday. How are you holding up?" he asked as she exited the room.

"It's…hard. I see George following Callie around like a puppy dog constantly and it doesn't help that she's my freaking BOSS. She hasn't tried to kill me or anything…but it's awkward. It hurts…George is always bringing her flowers and acting like husband of the year but he won't even talk to me unless it's for medical purposes," Izzie sighed.

"Addison is leaving tomorrow," Mark said softly.

"Oh," Izzie said. "I'm sorry, she's really leaving?"

Mark nodded. "I had to approach her myself for the details. She swore up and down we'd remain friends but she can't even say 'hey, I'm going to work with Naomi in L.A'….I heard it from Alex Karev of all people and confronted her about it."

"There's no love for us dirty mistresses…" Izzie sighed.

"You know, we're not the bad guys. Okay, maybe we are slightly at fault but it takes two to do the horizontal tango…"

"Yeah well my partner in crime is too busy trying to work his way back into his wife's pants to make little…O'babies and…UGH. Seriously….this sucks!"

"For lack of a better word, yes, it DOES suck."

"Appreciation latte?" Izzie asked, "My treat?"

"I can one up you there," Mark grinned. "How about we go out tonight?"

"I thought we weren't doing the dating thing…much less with each other."

"Uh…it's not a date. This is…an on location dirty mistress assignment. We'll uh, go to Joe's and see how great we are at NOT hitting on people and declining drink offers."

Izzie laughed, "Okay, what time is our non-date?"

"When do you get off?" Mark asked.

"Eight," Izzie answered.

"Perfect, I'll meet you at Joe's around nine?" Mark suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Izzie agreed.

* * *

The familiar smell of the Emerald City Bar wafted around Izzie's nostrils as she pushed open the door and heard the familiar chime of the bells overhead. She scanned the crowded area and located Mark at the bar, an empty seat next to him.

"This seat taken?" Izzie asked, making her voice high pitched to tease him.

"Ye-" Mark turned to see Izzie and smiled. "Tease," he laughed.

"Just testing you," Izzie winked. She sat down and set her purse in her lap.

"First drink is on me," Mark smiled.

"Sounds good," Izzie smiled back.

"Mark Sloan and Izzie Stevens?" Joe grinned, "Nice!"

"Don't even start, Joe," Izzie laughed. "We're just friends."

"You don't do 'just friends,'" Joe smirked, turning to Mark.

"Listen to the lady Joe, we're just friends," Mark stated.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Joe chuckled.

Mark and Izzie rolled their eyes in synch before Mark turned to Izzie. "Name your poison," he stated.

"I'll have a Jager bomb," Izzie stated.

"Nice change," Joe nodded.

"I felt like a change," Izzie said proudly.

"Do I need to ask?" Joe grinned, turning to Mark.

"Single malt scotch on the rocks, my good man," Mark smiled.

"I figured," Joe said as he began preparing their drinks.

A young man with piercing blue eyes and golden blonde shaggy hair grinned and he leaned against the bar next to Izzie.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fantastic. I'm fantastic and taken."

"Oh, right," the man nodded, eyeing Mark at Izzie's side. He ordered a beer and quickly made his way over to a table where a group of rowdy young men sat.

"Taken?" Mark smirked.

"Hey, I could have flirted and that's the easiest excuse not to," Izzie stated.

Joe set down their drinks before them and Mark raised his glass. "To the reformed dirty mistresses," he said.

"To the reformed dirty mistresses," Izzie repeated.

They both took a swig of their drinks and then grinned at each other.

"Ten days in, I think we're going to pull this off," Izzie smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad someone has faith in me," Mark said.

"Okay, I'll admit…you're not so bad…once you let people get to know you…"

"You're not so bad either, you know when you set aside the bitch thing…"

"You just called me a bitch!" Izzie gasped.

"Not directly!"

"Whatever, asshole," Izzie giggled. She finished her drink and tried to grab Joe's attention. "For that you're buying round two!"

"Alright, I'll support your habits, lush. Your measly wages need to be saved I guess," Mark shrugged.

"Oooo, you're catty tonight," Izzie grinned.

"Why, you like it?" Mark smirked. Izzie shoved him.

"Get the girl another…whatever she's drinking,..."

"No, no! I'll have what he's having," Izzie nodded.

"A girl after my own heart," Mark smiled. "Fine then, Joe…make it a single malt scotch for both of us."

Four scotches later found Izzie mid man hating speech and nearly falling off of her stool. "Seriously?! Am I unattractive? Is 'stupid' stamped on my forehead? I've been cheated on, I've been the cheater…I've been the grieving fiancée…you know…maybe I should just quit it with men in general. That's it, I'm a lesbian…Okay no! Because I'd end up with a Meredith or something and oh…that's just too much drama for me. Am I dramatic? What is it about me, am I a drama magnet?"

"I think you're good on drinks," Mark stated. "How about we get you home?"

"Am I a bad catch, MCSTEAMY?" Izzie whined.

"No, you're not a bad catch at all; you just make some stupid choices on your part," Mark said, helping her off of her stool and grabbing her purse.

"So I DO have 'stupid' stamped on my forehead?" Izzie cried out.

Mark sighed, "No, you don't."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her slowly out of the bar and up the stairs.

Izzie began to cry and Mark leaned her against the hood of his car as he fished for his keys. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I'm…I'm Izzie Stevens. I'm…I'm a whore…I'm a stupid whore who ruins marriages and and and…"

"Stop it," Mark firmly stated. "You're drunk off your ass and making no sense. Stop being so hard on yourself," he said. He grabbed her around the waist again and she turned her head to kiss him. Mark pulled away and Izzie sighed.

"Mark Sloan won't kiss me, now I know I'm a bad catch," Izzie sulked.

"Remember what happened last time you got drunk and kissed a guy?" Mark asked.

"Ouch," Izzie pouted.

Mark helped her into the passenger seat of his car and then ran over to get in himself.

"What about my car?"

"I'll pick you up in the morning and you can get it after work..." Mark suggested.

"Okay," Izzie nodded. Soon enough she was passed out and breathing heavily, her head resting against the cool glass of the window.

"Shit," Mark groaned. He knew Meredith lived in the Queen Anne area but he wasn't sure the exact address. He flipped open his phone and began dialing.

"Derek, where does Meredith live?"

"What? WHY?" Derek asked.

"I've got a very drunk and very passed out Izzie Stevens in my passenger seat and I need to take her home…wait! That doesn't sound good at all. This has nothing to do with taking advantage of her. I'm simply dropping her off and leaving…"

"Uh huh," Derek said in total disbelief.

"Have SOME faith in me," Mark pleaded.

"Fine," Derek sighed.

"I appreciate it," Mark said.

"1416 W Highland Drive," Derek muttered. "If she ends up pregnant I don't want the sob story."

"Fine, we won't name the baby after you."

"Your loss," Derek laughed as he hung up.

Mark started the car and managed to find his way around Queen Anne Hill and up to Meredith's house. The lights were on in the front hall and porch so he was hopeful that someone was there to help him with the extremely intoxicated girl to his right.

He parked his car in front of the house and moved to the passenger side to lift Izzie up into his arms and carry her up to the porch, struggling to shift her so that he could ring the doorbell.

Cristina Yang yawned and stretched and peeked through the glass of the door. "Uh….Meredith…there's a McSteamy outside of your door."

"Wait…what? A McDreamy or a McSteamy?" Meredith gasped, running into the hall.

"MCSTEAMY, Mark Sloan. Massive ego, nice smile…"

"Why is he here?"

"I'm thinking it has to do with the husband stealer in his arms…"

Meredith swung open the door and stared at Izzie. "Is she okay?" Meredith asked.

"You care?" Mark scoffed.

Alex made his way down the stairs and stared at Mark for a moment.

"She had too much to drink," Mark said, turning back to Meredith. "I wasn't going to let her drive home."

"Oh, what a gentleman!" Cristina said, oozing with sarcasm.

"Shut it, Yang," Mark growled.

"I'll take her," Alex said, stepping forward.

Mark instinctively pulled Izzie tighter; he loosened his grip when he realized he was being overprotective and then reluctantly slipped her into Alex's arms.

"How many times did you screw her?" Cristina asked.

"Cristina," Meredith sighed.

"She's drunk! He's Mark Sloan! Don't you 'Cristina' me," Cristina scoffed.

"I didn't screw her, we….have a pact."

"Oh, a pact, gee golly gosh how nifty. PLEASE. We wont fall for the act, you won't fool us. You have a penis, we know better."

"Bitter man-haters," Mark groaned.

"Thank you for bringing her home," Meredith said, stepping in front of Cristina.

"I did it for her, not to clear your consciences," Mark stated.

"Is he joking? I'm not laughing, are you laughing Meredith?" Cristina scoffed.

"Does she speak for you? Who is the butch and who is the bitch here?"

"Oh FUNNY," Cristina mock laughed. Meredith turned around and gave her a look. "Oh, seriously? You're making conversation with the manwhore? Whatever. I'm going to go drown myself in liquor while you play nice with McDouche here."

"Pull the stick out of your ass while you're at it!" Mark called out as Cristina went down the hall, causing Cristina to turn around and flip him off.

"She needs you right now," Mark said softly. Meredith was about to speak when Mark stopped her. "It's odd coming from me, I get it. But like I said, we have a pact, we're sticking by each other to keep us out of trouble…she made her mistakes, I get it. Didn't you sleep with a married man and then continue to pursue him even after his wife came here? Let's face it, neither of us can pass judgment. She's pretty hurt about this…O'Malley thing and she needs her friends. You can't alienate her forever, alright?"

Meredith squinted her eyes in thought and then turned to look up at Mark. "Wh….what? I…why are you suddenly her spokesman? I mean, I saw you two together a few times but when did you two become so close?"

"Maybe if you talked to her you'd be better informed. I really feel for her," Mark stated. Meredith's eyes widened.

"You what?"

"I…feel for her in this situation," Mark corrected. _Great, there goes my manhood_, he thought.

"You like her," Meredith grinned.

"What is this, high school? You going to pass me a little note with check boxes? 'Do you like Izzie, check yes or no…' She's a nice girl. I wasn't expecting to make a friend but I did."

Alex made his way downstairs and eyed Mark. "Hey uh…Izzie's awake, she's asking for you…" he said, pointing up the stairs.

Mark turned and glared at Meredith who was holding back giggles.

Mark bolted up the stairs and peeked in random doors until he stumbled upon Izzie's room.

"Heeey there….McSt…McMark….." Izzie mumbled.

"Hey," Mark said, moving towards the bed.

"Thank you," she slurred.

"No problem," Mark shrugged.

"You really are a good guy," she said, trying to sit up. Mark moved forward and pressed against her shoulders to lay her down.

"I think I like you," Izzie sighed.

"No, you don't," Mark corrected her.

"Oh…I don't?" Izzie asked. Mark nodded.

Mark leaned forward and kissed her lips quickly and gently. He knew she wouldn't remember it.

"I'll be here in the morning to pick you up," he said.

"Okay," Izzie said, before turning over to fall asleep again.

Mark made his way back downstairs and rolled his eyes when he saw Meredith still standing in the hallway.

Meredith was still grinning. "Oh, this is cute."

"Shut it, there's nothing cute about this. I'm just playing the friend card…"

"It's a known fact that men and women can't just be friends. I think Izzie and George proved that."

"How's Derek?" Mark grinned, realizing Meredith wasn't going to let it go.

Meredith's eyes narrowed and she scoffed. "You're an ass."

"I know," Mark grinned, turning to the door. "Bye, Grey."

"Bye," Meredith muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

Cristina heard the door close and walked back out to the front hall with a bottle of tequila.

"Twenty bucks says they're screwing," Cristina smirked.

"Forty says they aren't yet but they will be," Meredith nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTES: Another "On vacation" chapter, I seriously can't stop working on this fic...it writes itself! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for the amazing reviews. You guys are fabulous. MAJOR things coming up in the next few chapters...and dun dun dun, prepare to meet Izzie's Mom! gasp

Anywho, you guys know what to do, read and review!

* * *

Izzie chewed at her fingernail and sighed deeply. It had been slow for the majority of her work day and it seemed like everyone BUT her were getting the few surgeries scribbled on the board. She tucked her bangs behind her ear as she scanned her patients chart as if something would change. Mark Sloan kissed her. She had no clue why and she couldn't get it out of her mind. Soft and gentle. Was it payback? His lips fell perfectly against hers. Was it a reminder of the day she kissed him in the on call room? The day they made the pact? She vaguely remembered trying to kiss him due to her inebriation but he pushed her away. Why did he kiss her when he tucked her in for the night? 

He picked her up that morning, just as he said he would. He made small talk with her and yet she couldn't get the memory of the kiss out of her head. She wasn't about to bring it up to him though.

Her eyes shifted upwards when she heard someone approach and clear their throat.

"George," Izzie said softly.

"Izzie," he nodded.

"Do you…need something?" Izzie asked as she watched him tug at the tie to his scrubs and then adjust his top nervously.

"Are you busy? Can we…talk?" he asked.

Izzie sighed, "About?"

George just looked at her and Izzie nodded, filing her patient's paperwork before following him.

George opened the door to a linen closet and slipped inside, Izzie now close behind him.

George paced a bit, trying to pull his thoughts together and thinking of the perfect things to say.

"I…made a commitment to Callie and I'm sticking by it. I'm serious! I'm staying with her."

"I noticed," Izzie stated, folding her arms over her chest and lowering her gaze.

"We're…going to a counselor and everything! I…want to be a good husband…"

"Does being a good husband mean avoiding me?" Izzie asked, "Even if it IS to say 'hey, you have no chance, good riddance'?"

"Look…I wasn't sure where I stood or what I wanted for sure and…Callie. I want Callie but I don't want to lose you either. You're my best friend."

"Was," Izzie stated, "I was your best friend."

Izzie watched George's mouth move as he studied the floor, yet no words came out.

"Where do we….where do we stand, Izzie?" George asked.

"I don't kn- George! I poured my heart out, I laid everything on the line and you didn't have enough nerve to tell me then…'hey, I love Callie, I don't love you back'? I thought I loved you and hoped you felt the same way and I realize now that I was just embarrassing myself. I told you then that I would stand by you…so I'll stand by you. Just don't expect me to be at your every beckon call. Don't come to me with a bottle of Bourbon telling me you think that you made a mistake by getting married. We're past that. We crossed that line and there is no turning back. Seriously, I don't think we can get back to where we were before all of this…but, I…I do miss you…but I don't love you like I thought I did. I can't love you. I've moved on."

"Moved on?" George asked. "You make no sense! One day…you…you…don't love me, the next you do…and then you don't again!"

"What does it matter to you, George? You've made your choice, and I'm accepting it!"

"And obviously you've found someone new…you're quickly filling the void!"

"You wouldn't understand," Izzie said, shaking her head. "I don't need to fill any void nor do I need to run my choices by you. Why are you attacking me George?"

"Because you led me to believe all of these things and…"

"You don't have to believe anything, George. Callie knows…everyone knows! We have nothing to hide anymore. Now we don't have to avoid each other, okay? You picked her, I understand."

"Do you?" George asked.

"Yes," Izzie nodded, "I have to."

Izzie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around George.

George's limp arms tightened around Izzie's back as he pulled her close.

"You and Callie? You can…and WILL make it through this…She loves you George."

"I know," George said softly before pulling away.

Izzie's pager began to beep and her eyes moved to the small black box at her waist.

_**Mark. On Call rm. **_

Izzie eyes shifted back to George. "I have to go," she said.

George gave a nod and then followed Izzie out of the closet, watching her walk down the hall.

Izzie struggled to swallow the lump in her throat as she made her way to the on call room. She slipped inside and noticed Mark sitting on a bed against the back wall.

"Hey," he said, beginning their conversation in the usual way.

"I talked to George," Izzie muttered.

Mark sat up straighter and swallowed. "Oh?"

"He finally decided to tell me he's staying with Callie. I told him I'll deal with it and…I…ugh! Shouldn't this be liberating? I thought we'd talk and everything would be resolved and…"

"The feelings don't just go away," Mark stated.

Izzie took a long deep breath and stared at Mark. "Did you say goodbye?" Izzie asked.

Mark shrugged. "Doesn't seem like I said enough."

Izzie sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. Mark looked at her the moment her skin grazed his.

"I loved her as long as he did. I never stopped loving her. Derek gave it up for Meredith and I though then and there…she'd finally love me back like that. I broke her. I know this…but there's so much left unsaid."

"Sometimes things work better that way," Izzie sighed.

"Yeah," Mark muttered. "I guess I just honestly thought that I would win, that I would win Addison and for the first time in my life I'm coming to the conclusion that I'm not going to."

"It's seriously some unwritten rule that Izzie Stevens is not allowed to win…in anything…relationships especially."

"That's why we're here in an on call room, living out a six week pact," Mark chuckled to himself.

"I'm so tired of this…tired of the issues. I just want things to be…less dramatic…" Izzie groaned, resting her head on Mark's shoulder.

"I agree," Mark sighed, breathing in her shampoo.

Izzie still couldn't shake the kiss from her mind. Temptation was getting the best of her and she wanted nothing more than to plant a kiss on his lips, payback slow and sweet.

Izzie resisted temptation and squeezed Mark's hand. "Only four and a half weeks to go," she said softly.

* * *

Callie and Addison were hiding away in the orthopedic office where Callie did most of her dirty work. Addison sat up on the counter next to a cast waiting to be scrapped, digging through the bag of Gummy worms she had in her lap that she had dug out of the freezer. Callie lay back in the observation chair in the center of the room, staring up at the ceiling.

"I still don't get why you insist on eating frozen gummy worms; that's got to be horrible for your teeth," Callie stated.

"Oh and the fact that you chew ice isn't bad?"

"It's a nervous habit," Callie nodded.

"Well, my worms are my…I don't know they're good, alright?" Addison huffed.

They both took deep breaths and swam through their thoughts before Callie spoke again,

"I don't see any vagina around here…" Callie sighed.

"Huh?" Addison asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you getting at…I'm a woman…you're a woman…"

"No, you freak…why are you in here? This is my hiding spot."

"You're bad at the hide and seek game; I bet no one wanted to play with you in preschool. I mean…gee, where's the orthopedic surgeon, oh she's moping in the ortho room! Yeah, not obvious at all, Cal. "

"Okay, I asked the why you are and you're supposed to answer…not make fun of me," Callie sulked.

"I came to spend some time with my best friend," Addison stated.

"Uh huh…and?" Callie asked.

"I just might be avoiding three very awkward good byes," Addison sighed.

Callie's head turned and she stared at Addison.

"I hate you," Callie pouted.

"No, you don't," Addison said through her mouthful of gummy worms.

"I didn't think you were serious," Callie sighed. "You always make these random decisions…and you never follow through…but lately you've been following through. Let me see the plane ticket again, I still don't believe you."

"Do I need to call the movers and have them spell it out for you?" Addison asked. Callie sat up and sighed, reaching for Addison's candy. Addison gave it up without a fight and stared at Callie sympathetically.

"So you lock yourself away in here with me so that you don't have to see Mark, Derek and Alex?"

"I talked to Mark…actually he did the talking and I did the reassuring oh, we're friends thing and he looked like a wounded puppy…" Addison sighed.

"You can't leave," Callie whined.

"Callie, I have to."

"What am I going to do without you? I'm in the middle of a crisis here, Addison!"

"Callie, I hate the fact that you're going through all of this, that we're both going through these horrible things but this is how I'm fixing my crisis. This is my fresh start, you and George are making yours right now and you guys will pull through."

"I…don't know…" Callie sighed.

"I was the cheater, okay? I was the cheater and I know that he does love you, that even when he was messing around with Izzie he couldn't stop thinking about you and he'll prove himself….and…if he doesn't I'll cut his balls off."

"He said he was going to talk to Izzie today," Callie said, scrunching her nose, her eyes shifting as she thought.

"I'm sure he'll do the right thing," Addison nodded.

"Don't leave, please. You were supposed to deliver my babies!"

"Oh don't you dare even THINK about babies right now, Calliope!" Addison scolded, "You two have enough to work out before you start reproducing…you two should avoid sex at all costs for a while. Build your relationship without it and then when you two finally start your baby making madness it would be wonderful and…roses and pixie dust."

"Roses and pixie dust?" Callie asked, grabbing the bag of candy from Addison, "what the hell is in these?" she asked.

"Don't avoid the subject," Addison said, waving a finger at Callie.

"So…today is your last day? I still can't believe this," Callie sighed.

"You're doing the subject changing again!"

"I guess you need the fresh start, no men to distract you from what you really want in life…you can finally do for Addison and…"

"Actually…"

"Oh no," Callie groaned.

"His name is Pete, he kissed me in the stairwell of the hospital down there and I cannot get it out of my head."

"Oh NOW you tell me about your steamy summer surfer man love affair?"

"He's not a surfer…" Addison laughed. "He's into this alternative medicine…and he's…nice. He's funny and…attractive…"

"Alternative medicine? Does he smoke pot and listen to Janis Joplin too?"

"Yes, and he eats tofu and says 'dude' in excess," Addison smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Just be careful," Callie sighed.

"I think I've learned my lesson…or at least, I hope I have," Addison nodded.

"I obviously haven't," Callie laughed.

"Yes well, you're not the dirty adulterer satanic ex wife and heartbreaker. George is lucky to have this second chance and he doesn't seem like the type to ruin it…then again I never expected him to cheat either."

"Exactly," Callie stated.

"I'm telling you, go sex free and see how things work out," Addison suggested.

"Oh now you're the poster child for abstinence?" Callie laughed.

Addison's pager went off and she pulled it from her waist and looked at the screen.

"It's Richard," she said softly.

"I have a surgery in fifteen minutes…" Callie sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Addison nodded.

They both stood and Addison shoved her gummy worms in her lab coat pocket, moving forward to wrap Callie up in a hug.

"I'm really going to miss you," Callie choked out. "You were my only real friend."

Addison pulled away, resting her hands on Callie's shoulders. "Cristina Yang speaks very highly of you…"

"I'm not replacing you, Addison," Callie stated.

"Alexander Graham Bell did invent the telephone…"

"Not the same…"

"It's not that long of a flight! God forbid you do reproduce you know I'm the only person allowed to deliver your babies, and that's…doctor's orders!"

She noticed the tears in Callie's eyes and hugged her again. "Chief Resident Callie Torres-O'Malley doesn't cry."

"She does when her best friend is moving away."

"You're going to make me cry and this mascara isn't water proof," Addison sniffled. "Callie, if you need anything…ANYTHING….don't hesitate to call me; I'll be on the first plane here."

"Thank you, Addie," Callie said through a small smile.

"You and George will be fine, I know it. And how often am I wrong? Okay, never mind-- don't answer that," Addison smirked before heading towards the door.

"Bye," Callie sighed.

"Bye Cal," Addison smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

Many hours later, Callie found herself alone in her hotel room in oversized pajama bottoms and a form fitting tank top. Addison was already gone when she found herself back at the Archfield and it left an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She kept missing George, too, which scared her: what if he was talked back into starting something with Izzie? What if he couldn't tell her what was going on?

She heard the door handle and nearly jumped off of the bed.

"Hey," George grinned as soon as he saw her, hiding something behind his back.

"Hi," Callie said, struggling to hide her own smile.

"So, I just so happened to stop by Sugar and get you cheesecake bites," George grinned, waving a fancy bag in front of Callie. "Oh and what's this? _Lost Planet _for the 360…"

Callie gave a wide smile and shook her head, "Really sucks that you know my weaknesses," Callie laughed.

George sat down with her on the bed and fished out a key lime cheesecake bite and held it in front of her mouth. "Key lime, your favorite."

Callie leaned forward and took a bite and then looked back at George.

"Oh, you're giving me the look now? I know what you're wondering….and yes, I did talk to Izzie and I told her I'm staying with you and she said she knew it or…something and that she was fine with it and how she's moved on herself and….either way, I did it!"

"Really?" Callie grinned.

"Yes," George nodded, feeding her the rest of the cheesecake. "I feel….free!"

Callie swallowed down the delectable treat and gave George a million dollar smile. George leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you," he said as he pulled away for a moment. Callie pulled him in again and kissed him passionately. George dropped the bag of mini cakes and the video game, pressing his palms against Callie's shoulder's to gently coerce her back onto the bed. Callie slid her tongue against George's and wrapped her arms around his back when Addison's words echoed in her head.

"George, we can't…"

George pulled away and gave her a questioning look.

"I want it to mean something, I want to know that our relationship means just as much with the sex."

"Thanks for leaving me to suffer," George sulked.

"I'm sorry…it just makes perfect sense to me," Callie sighed, sitting up.

"No, I get it…I'm just mildly uncomfortable now…" George laughed.

"I'm SORRY," Callie laughed.

George's expression turned serious and he reached over and touched Callie's cheek. "I understand where you're coming from, so if you want to…abstain or whatever, I'll be okay with it…I just….need to think of grandma panties or something…" George blushed.

"Yeah because you've seen me in those," Callie laughed.

"You're not helping," George chuckled.

"Sorry, think about….rectal exams…"

"Okay, there we go, thank you to my darling wife," George groaned.

Callie laughed hysterically and then rested her head on George. "You're not completely forgiven, but I am really proud of you for going to Izzie and laying everything on the line."

George smiled, "I want us to work, and me avoiding Izzie, well…Benjamin was right…about everything. I'm lucky to have this chance with you."

* * *

Mark pulled his leather jacket tighter as he stepped out into the cool Seattle night air; he scanned the front courtyard of the hospital, stopping when he saw Izzie sitting on a bench, staring up at the sky.

"Aren't you off?" Mark asked as he sat himself down beside her.

Izzie nodded, "Yes but sometimes I like to just sit and stare at the stars."

"Very Disney of you," Mark grinned.

"Shut up," Izzie giggled, shaking her head. "It's the hopeless romantic in me."

"It's your hopeless romantic side that always gets you in trouble," Mark nodded.

"Tell me about it," Izzie sighed.

"When I was a kid, I had this huge elaborate tree house. I used to sleep in it all the time; Derek would come over on the weekends and we'd camp out and play all sorts of things like we were pirates or commandos…You could see the stars perfectly from one of the windows. I'd climb up there night after night when my parents were gone…which was a constant thing…and I'd sit there hoping my Mom was looking at the stars thinking of me too. She had more important things on her mind now, I realize, but now and then I still catch myself staring up at them."

Izzie turned and stared at Mark, watching his eyes shift upwards towards the sky.

"That didn't help my manly image, did it?" He laughed.

"Not at all," Izzie grinned.

"Yeah well, I think your opinion of me has definitely changed," Mark nodded.

"Yes, but in a good way," Izzie smiled.

Mark looked at Izzie, who tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then rested her hand on his thigh.

"I always stared at the stars when I was little. I imagined myself years from then staring at the stars, fabulously rich and far far away from Chehalis. I'm not so far from Chehalis…and I'm not fabulously rich, but for once…I'm doing okay. And okay is a lot better than bad, right?"

"Hey, okay is pretty damn good to me," Mark nodded.

Izzie took a deep breath and then spoke. "You kissed me last night." She felt Mark's thigh muscles tense under her touch and he looked away.

"I was drunk," Mark spit out.

"I remember trying to kiss you and you pushed me away…and then it gets foggy…and then I was in my bed and you were there and you kissed me."

"I wasn't thinking," Mark shrugged.

Izzie leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his, just enough that he could taste her peach lip gloss on his lips as she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I wasn't thinking," she said before she grabbed her purse and stood, walking off towards her car.


	6. Chapter 6

_NOTES: I'm addicted to this fanfiction. Methinks it is a tad unhealthy but as long as you guys are satisfied, all is good, right? LOL. So, there is some jumping ahead in this chapter. I thought things would get too repetative if I didn't do so. Plus...I moved it towards the end of the pact for all you McStizzie lovers...so, we're closer to seeing what happens when the pact is up!!! _

_Special thanks to my regular reviewers **LW107, LaFilmeMichelle, withoutapast, Murgy31, Courty051292, Amnesie, Ninde Ancalime**, and anyone else I may have forgotten. You guys are the reason I am so into updating this! As always, shoutout to Hannah who is like...the backbone of this fic, without her I dunno what I would do, she's helped me map out this entire fic! Plus she's been waiting on this chapter ever since we first started outlining...so here you go Hannah...here's your Cage loooove. hehe. _

_

* * *

_

_Four weeks later…_

Callie took a swig of Pepto Bismo and groaned. She had just thrown up for the seventh time that day and her eyes shifted to the blue box on the bathroom counter and back to her face in the mirror. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and her typically tan skin seemed unusually pale.

_Denial, you're in total denial, Calliope_, she thought to herself.

She opened the box marked "Clear Blue Easy" and scanned the instructions. She took a deep breath and nervously fingered the white plastic stick in her hand.

The past month seemed like a blur; everything moved so fast that she was struggling to find something she could hold on to. She and George were still going to their weekly counseling sessions where Benjamin exclaimed they were making great progress. George still talked to Izzie but it was nothing like before. He and Callie spent almost all of their free time together or with George's mom. They even went to dinner at Meredith's and had a good time laughing with Cristina and Alex, though Izzie was surprisingly absent. Callie was snapped back to reality by the sound of AC/DC from her cell phone.

"Hey!" George exclaimed as she picked up, "I'm on my way home, you still fighting that stomach bug? I'll pick you up anything you need…"

"I'm…fine…" Callie sighed.

"You don't sound fine!" George pointed out.

"Fine, I feel like shit and we need to have a major talk…"

"Callie…what's wrong?" George asked, his cheerful tone quickly fading.

"Just…hurry home…" she said before hanging up.

Callie set her cell phone down and read over the instructions one more time before she sat herself down on the toilet and followed them to a T. Her hands shook as she set the test on the counter and tried to distract herself. She washed her hands, picked at the clear coat on her nails, brushed her teeth (twice) and then finally decided to look at the test.

Two bold pink lines.

_Two very bold pink lines._

_**Two very bold and obvious pink lines.**_

Callie emptied the box and quickly grabbed the second test. She took it and then set it on the counter next to the first one.

The lines showed up almost instantly.

She was pregnant.

She stood staring at the tests until she heard George at the door. She quickly shoved the tests down her cleavage and ran to the door.

"What's wrong?" George asked in a panic, his eyes wide.

"I think you should sit down, George."

George slowly nodded and moved to the bed, sitting down and staring at Callie.

"Well, we're finally going to need to move out of here…"

"What? Why? Are we getting kicked out? Are you not rich anymore?"

"George…you know how I've been throwing up?"

"Oh God, it's something serious, isn't it?"

Callie sighed, "I've been overly emotional, very sick….exhausted…"

"You're working too hard!" George exclaimed, "I told you to take some time off…I know it's hard to do when you're Chief Resident but your health is important and I am getting worried about you-"

Realizing her husband was completely clueless, Callie spoke.

"George, I'm pregnant."

"…I'm sure Richard wouldn't mind cutting you some slack and giving you some time off, just tell me what's wrong…you can be totally hon- wait, what did you say?" George asked.

"I'm pregnant. You know….with child? Having a baby…knocked up…."

"You…you…we…we're having a baby?" George gasped and Callie nodded.

George leapt up and wrapped his arms around her so tightly that she could feel the tests crunch between her breasts.

Callie pulled away and reached down her shirt, which caused George to give her a curious look. She retrieved the tests and handed them to George.

"Wow, we're having a baby!" George exclaimed. Callie nodded.

"Wait…" he stopped, "We haven't had sex!"

Callie's mouth dropped, "What do you think I did this to myself then? Because if you even imply…"

George shook his head, "No…No!"

"The on call room…before Cristina's…non wedding…the timing, it makes sense…"

"Wow…so…so…"

"I'm guessing I'm almost six weeks…"

"We need a crib and diapers and…a car seat and…"

"George, the baby is tiny…"

"We need to be prepared!"

"We need to know for sure…"

"We're having a baby!"

"You're not upset?" Callie asked, scrunching her nose.

"God no!" George grinned wildly. "We're having a baby! My beautiful, amazing wife is carrying my child! Our baby…a baby we made….together! A baby! I need to call my Mom…my aunt…my uncle Rick…"

"George…"

"My brothers, oh man…my cousin Tracy…"

"GEORGE!" Callie yelled.

"What?"

"One step at a time, okay?"

* * *

"Oh Lord," Izzie groaned as she shut her cell phone. 

"What is it?" Meredith asked from her spot at the kitchen table where she was folding a mountain of clothes.

"My mother is coming," Izzie sighed.

"Oh really?" Meredith asked.

"You should be running for the hills," Izzie stated. "She may seem lovely on the phone with you but it's an act…I need to get out of here…please God let there be a crash with loads of carnage where I'm needed at the hospital…"

Izzie waited a few moments, staring at her pager.

"God hates me," Izzie sighed.

"I'm sure it will be fine, we'll all sit and have dinner with her…you can invite Mark over!"

"I'm not inviting Mark over to meet my mother; she'll just jump to conclusions and then start hitting on him…"

"Oh, now why would that matter, would you get…territorial…or even jealous?"

"Stop fishing, Meredith. I'm not going to help you win your little bets with Cristina," Izzie growled. "Mark and I are good friends."

"With benefits?"

"You asked me that this morning; nothing has changed in ten hours."

"Whatever," Meredith shrugged. "When will your Mom be here?"

"She said an hour, which means she was already on her way when she decided to call me, ugh."

"Calm down, she can't be as bad as my mother…was…"

"Oh trust me…she's bad. In different ways…she's just…horrible…seriously!"

Izzie moved to the fridge and dug out whatever she could find to make a meal with, "Stir-fry, she gets stir-fry…if she wants to fling herself on me at the last minute then she gets random thrown together…CRAP," Izzie growled, throwing down a bag of frozen string beans.

Izzie's cell phone began to ring and her tense muscles relaxed when she saw Mark flash on the screen.

"Hey you," she smiled as she answered.

"Hey, four days left…" Mark laughed.

"You act like you're getting something for making it," Izzie giggled.

"I'm not?" Mark scoffed.

"Nope," Izzie answered, glaring at Meredith who was making kissy faces at her.

"I'm about to scrub in and then I have to do some skin grafting for a burn victim; I'll be off late but if you wanted to swing by my hotel room we could go hang out by the pool or something…"

"My mother is coming," Izzie sighed.

"Oh?" Mark asked.

"Don't worry I wouldn't subject you to meeting her or anything, but that means I'll be up all night until she finally decides to go back home…after she's insulted me for hours."

"Sounds fun," Mark stated.

"Anything but…" Izzie sighed. "Keep your phone on though, I made need an escape."

"I'm ready and willing," Mark chuckled.

"Shut it," Izzie laughed.

"I'll talk to you later then?" Mark asked.

"Most likely," Izzie answered.

"Bye for now," Mark said.

"Bye," Izzie smiled.

"You're doing it again," Meredith smirked.

"Oh Lord, what?" Izzie sighed.

"The 'I've been sucked in by McSteamy look,' you've got these little sparkles in your eyes and this very goofy smile on your face and…"

"I'm calling Derek," Izzie growled.

"No!" Meredith gasped.

"Shut up then," Izzie ordered.

"You're a very mean and angry young woman," Meredith retorted.

"You know what? Maybe I should call Derek…someone here needs to look like they're in a stable relationship and you two are slowly but surely working things out again…"

"We're talking…"

"And having copious amounts of loud sex," Izzie added.

"We have needs," Meredith stated.

"And you guys need to have a date," Izzie nodded.

"With your mother?"

"I don't want this to seem like a flop house and then she'll think we're all swingers or something."

* * *

Mark flipped the screen of his sidekick and turned, nearly walking into Derek. 

"What?" Mark asked.

"You and the stupid look on your face and the charming tone in your voice," Derek laughed.

"And you're giving me weird looks? You just called ME charming," Mark chuckled.

Derek folded his arms over his chest and stared at Mark.

"Izzie's mom is in town, she's stressed about it. Maybe I should call her again later, just to make sure she's doing alright."

"You? Calling a woman you aren't planning on using for sex? Wow."

Mark sighed, "Can I be perfectly honest?"

"Have you been popping estrogen? You're starting to scare me."

Mark shot Derek a look and Derek nodded, "I see, you're serious about her."

"I would like something more, yes."

Derek gave a big grin and gave Mark a huge hug and in an over exaggerated mocking tone declared, "Oh, I'm SO proud of you."

Mark shoved Derek away and scanned the halls. "You're an ass," he growled.

Derek laughed and then peered at his cell phone as it started ringing. "Oh, how strange…Isobel Stevens is calling me."

"Why would she call you?" Mark asked.

"Ooooo, jealous?" Derek smirked.

"Fuck you," Mark growled.

"Doctor Shepherd," Derek answered. He listened to Izzie ramble on for a few moments and then spoke, "Oh? I could do that. I just got out of a surgery…let me shower and change and I'll be right on over."

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"She wants me to go on a hot date with her," Derek smiled.

"You prick," Mark growled.

"You're touchy, my good man, she wants me to come to dinner as Meredith's date to appease her mother I guess."

"Why would she invite you and not me?"

"Oh, I can hear your poor heart breaking."

"You make me sound like a pussy," Mark groaned.

"You are!" Derek exclaimed, "I've never seen you like this over a woman, even when you were stealing my wife."

"Are you going to continue to badger me? I admitted it, I like her. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Are you asking me for advice?"

"…No…alright, maybe."

"I don't know her well enough…but from what I've seen and heard, she's a damaged young woman. So just…ease into it. Don't push her too hard and don't let her fall too fast. Don't be the Mark Sloan everyone expects you to be…the fact that you haven't coerced her into sleeping with you yet proves to me that you're making a change for the better. Hopefully she'll see that too."

* * *

Izzie paced the front hall, adjusting her baby blue sweater and peeking through the glass of the front door. The minute she saw headlights, she panicked. Cristina flew threw the front door, slamming it behind her as Izzie's shoulders fell. 

"What are you looking at, Cinderella?" Cristina scoffed.

"Didn't Meredith tell you?! My mother is coming and we need you to act like a civilized part of this household!"

"Uh, got the message, also got a surgery at the last minute…sorry, but blood and carnage totally outweighs your mother."

"I really don't like you," Izzie sighed.

"Aw, I'm crushed," Cristina grinned, starting upstairs. "Mer, I'm using your shower and wearing your clothes!"

"Fine!" Meredith called from the kitchen.

Alex stomped down the stairs and watched Izzie nervously twisting her hair in the front hall, "Hey, chill out…your Mom sent us a huge box of brownies for moving up to Residents…she can't be that bad."

"You're not her daughter; she's the wicked witch of Washington State…. I wish a trailer would fall on her," Izzie scoffed.

Izzie saw headlights flash through the door again and began to panic once more. Alex grabbed her by the shoulders and ordered she breathed, "Chill out, she can smell fear," he joked. Izzie shoved him.

Alex and Izzie watched as a figure appeared on the front porch and Izzie gulped.

Alex moved forward as the figure began knocking and Izzie went to adjust her sweater yet again.

"Hi, I'm Alex Karev," he said through a phony grin and he motioned for Izzie's mother to enter the house.

"Tammy Stevens…oh! Alex, you're the young man who was seeing my daughter early this year."

Izzie's palm hit her forehead.

"Uh, yes, I was."

"Isobel," Tammy said, shaking her head, "You look like you've gained some weight."

"Hello, mother," Izzie groaned.

"So this handsome young man you left for the heart patient?" Tammy asked.

"I don't want to talk about my relationships, Mother," Izzie sighed.

"What did you do with that money anyway?" Tammy asked, her eyes scanning the fancy portraits in the front hall. "Oh that's right, wasted it on that clinic."

"Hello!" Meredith smiled, entering the front hall, followed by Derek. Izzie was more than relieved. "I'm Meredith Grey," she said, extending her arm.

"Tammy," Izzie's mother nodded, giving Meredith a strong hand shake. "So you're the one who is housing my cricket?"

"Yes," Meredith nodded. "This is my boyfriend, Derek Shepherd," Meredith stated. Derek gave Meredith a look before shaking hands with Tammy.

Tammy turned back to Izzie and shook her head again. "I knew I should have held back on that cupcake recipe…they always go straight to your hips."

"I'll keep that in mind," Izzie sulked.

"Where is George?" Tammy asked. "He's such a nice young man, why if it wasn't for him I doubt you'd ever call me."

"It's not like you call me…I'm sure the psychic hotlines take up all of your time," Izzie snapped.

"Isobel Marie Stevens, don't you start digging up the past. What's done is done and you're the one who likes to run away from her issues."

"Okay…so, Izzie has prepared a lovely stir-fry and pot stickers for us," Meredith grinned. Cristina skipped down the stairs, drying her hair in a towel.

"Cristina Yang," she muttered, nodding her head at Tammy. Tammy was a tall, thin woman with Izzie's eyes and mousy brown hair. Her eyebrows were over plucked and her nails thick with acrylic and bright red polish.

Tammy smiled at Cristina and then nodded her head as well. "It's lovely to meet ya'll; I'm so thankful you have let me into your home."

Izzie rolled her eyes.

The group made their way to the table that Izzie and Meredith had finished setting a short while before. Alex and Derek went to grab the food and Tammy sat herself down next to Izzie.

"So who are you seeing now, cricket?" Tammy asked.

"No one," Izzie sighed.

"Well there's a shock. You always move too quickly when it comes to men and you get yourself in such god-awful situations. Denny, Alex over there….oh and God forbid that boy that got you pregnant…what was his name?"

Meredith dropped her fork and Izzie looked up to notice everyone staring at her.

"You need to stop worrying about pleasing these men and getting your head on straight. You don't need another child that you can just surrender to the state again."

"Mother!" Izzie gasped. She could see Cristina's mouth drop out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh…who wants some rice?" Meredith choked out, watching tears well in Izzie's eyes.

"I'll take some, thank you," Tammy nodded, handing her plate to Meredith. "Isobel has always been foolish when it came to men; it pains me to see she's still up to her old tricks. She took off when she was eighteen and I though she'd run off with some guy and gotten pregnant again but to my surprise she was in medical school…oh but she did that sinful modeling and as if she hadn't brought enough shame on our family with having that baby…she's showing her breasts to the world!"

Izzie struggled to hold back her tears as her mother continued to make small talk with everyone else at the table. She struggled to block out the words and it was made very clear why Izzie Stevens never liked talking to her mother.

"Tell them how I worked my ass off to support your habits, mother," Izzie finally spoke up. "She's failing to mention how at sixteen I got a job to support her in that tiny trailer and she sucked up and wasted all of my money, including my savings, on psychics who kept telling her she was going to score big money, she believed them all after one of them said I'd end up pregnant and I did. Yeah, I had a baby and I gave her up for adoption and I saw her…" Izzie sobbed, turning to her mother. "I saw her and I saved her life two months ago and she is the most beautiful, amazing, strong little girl. She was not a mistake because she gave a couple a child that they so desperately wanted and you continue to hold it over my head like I've done nothing but embarrass you. They didn't KNOW, Mother! I never told anyone and here you are blabbing MY secrets like they are yours to share."

Izzie pushed from the table and ran to the kitchen, grabbing her cell phone and shutting herself in the laundry room.

Attention turned to Tammy, who was stuffing her face. "I see she finally learned how to cook," Tammy nodded, and Meredith hung her head.

"Mark?" Izzie sniffled as she heard the dial tone stop.

"Iz? Hey…you okay?" Mark asked. He had just pushed his way into his hotel room and his heart nearly stopped when he heard her broken voice, crying out for him.

"I need to get out of here," she cried.

"Get out then, come here," he stated.

Izzie sniffled and then finally spoke up, "You don't mind?"

"Isobel Stevens, why the fuck would I mind your company?"

"I don't know," she cried.

"Do you need me to come get you?" Mark asked.

"No…can you…page me? I don't want her asking questions. I want it to look like I needed to go into work or something."

"Sure," Mark agreed before Izzie hung up the phone.

Izzie dug through the clothes she had left in the dryer and found a pair of pink cherry print pajama bottoms and a University of Washington sweatshirt. She slipped off her jeans and stripped off her sweater and undershirt before throwing the sweatshirt and pajamas on.

She made her way to the kitchen where Meredith stood over Izzie's pager and then looked up at her. Izzie moved forward and took the pager and stared at the screen.

_**I'm here for you.**_

"I…I'm going to see Mark, just tell her I got paged to go to the hospital."

"Izzie, I'm sorry…I should have listened to you."

"Don't," Izzie sighed. "Just…do this for me…"

Meredith nodded and turned back to the dining room. Izzie ran down the front hall and out the front door before Tammy could get up to stop her.

"Where in the…"

"Oh, she had to run into work, I'm sorry!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I drive all the way up here for nothing," Tammy groaned. "It's awfully convenient that Isobel throws a temper tantrum and she is saved by her pager. Running away as always."

"It's been lovely having you…for the short time you were here. Would you like me to box up some food for you?"

"Sure, why not," Tammy sighed.

* * *

Izzie let the tears fall as she drove to the Archfield. All she wanted in the world at the moment was for Mark Sloan to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. She jumped out of her car as soon as she reached the hotel and handed her keys to the valet. She nearly ran through the lobby and to the elevator, which luckily was waiting as she pushed the button. She heard the ding at the fourteenth floor and walked past the suite that George and Callie shared, not even bothering to hide the sound of her sobs. Finally she reached the end of the hall and Mark's room, which faced the stairwell. 

Izzie knocked and the door swung open almost instantly. Mark stared at Izzie, his eyes softening as she collapsed into his arms and her sobs grew louder. Mark grabbed her and lifted her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, crying into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in the warm vanilla sugar scent that hung about her neck.

"What happened?" He asked softly, moving towards the bed. He sat down so that Izzie now sat in his lap, still sobbing into his shoulder. Izzie moved to lay down on his bed, staring at him before saying, "Come lay with me."

Mark nodded and lay beside her, and they both turned to face each other.

"She sat there and in all of fifteen minutes exposed my secrets and made me feel like a whore…"

"You're not a whore," Mark stated.

"Tell that to my mother," Izzie sighed.

"My mother…to this day…makes no effort to see me," Mark sighed. "And my father would much rather appease her than me so…she always wins out. I get the occasional phone call and verbal pat on the back for not completely embarrassing them and doing something they can actually tell all their socialite friends about…'Oh, yes Marianne, I'm sure Mark would give you an excellent deal on a tummy tuck…'"

"Where are your parents?" Izzie asked.

"Right now? I'm guessing…Italy? It's their yearly yacht trip around the Mediterranean. I heard from my Mom about a month ago because my cousin wanted a boob job. Nice, huh? I have learned to cut them out of my life. Sever the bonds, you know as surgeons, severing, cutting the dead pieces away from our patients…it seems so easy and yet we can't even sever the bonds with people who are dead to us…You've lived successfully without your mother, she's...like an Appendix, you think you need her...but you really don't. Put her in her place. Set her straight…I'll live vicariously through you should you choose to do so."

"No matter what I do…I'll never be good enough in her eyes," Izzie cried.

"Does it matter? Does it honestly matter? You a surgeon now; you're making a name for yourself! You're smart, you're funny, you are talented in so many ways, you're fucking amazing, Izzie. I don't know how I can put into words just how great you are…"

Izzie stopped sobbing and stared into Mark's eyes. "What?" she sniffled.

"For the first time in over a decade I'm over Addison Montgomery," Mark stated. "You make me want to get my act together, to stop screwing around."

"Mark…" Izzie managed to squeeze out through her shock. They stared at each other for a few moments before Mark moved forward and Izzie's lips were pressed against his. Mark's tongue parted Izzie's lips and slid against hers, causing her to moan into his mouth as they kissed. Mark's hands traced Izzie's sides as she moved over to straddle him, never breaking this kiss. His hands slid under her sweatshirt and caressed her breasts; Izzie gasped at his touch and broke the kiss to sit up and tug at his shirt. Mark didn't hesitate and helped her by tugging at the shoulders as she pulled up at the bottom hem. Her fingers traced the muscles of his abdomen and then moved to grip his biceps as she leaned forward and kissed him again.

She couldn't deny the feelings that had grown between them over the past five and a half weeks. They were so close to keeping the pact and now he was kissing her neck in way that drove her wild. She wanted it, she wanted _him_ and yet she kept telling herself to push away, to get up and leave. She kept telling herself she wasn't ready, despite even kisses they would sneak, despite the hugging and the hand holding, the dirty jokes and the tears he dried, she kept saying no. She didn't want to fall and be broken again, but she didn't want to lock herself away and miss the opportunity either.

She sat up and pulled her sweatshirt down. "I…can't do this."

Mark's eyes narrowed and he looked at her in confusion.

"I just…I need to go…" Izzie said, before she stood and started towards the door.

"Izzie!" Mark called out.

"I'm so sorry, Mark," she said, shaking her head as she exited his hotel room.

Izzie walked the hall as her fingertips grazed the perfectly painted walls; she needed to reach out and feel something real. She needed to know that she was really there and that she had really turned him down. She didn't know whether to feel proud or disappointed in herself. She tried to clear his broken expression from her thoughts and it killed her.

She loved him. She knew it the day that they made the pact but she blamed her constant need to be infatuated someone. She didn't think it was real. Yet, there she stood with a heavy heart realizing then and there that it wasn't just another conclusion jumped to. She was truly in love with Mark Sloan.

_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_


	7. Chapter 7

**_NOTES:_** This will be my last update for maybe a week or so? I'll be terribly busy but I wanted to leave you guys with something and then when I get back home I have a few video projects to do (two for work the rest for some vid contests on la interweb) so I might be a little distracted, but hopefully this chapter will tide you over for a few. So I added a lot of humor to this chapter and hopefully the ending will appease you McStizzie lovers! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys make me smile all huge like!

* * *

George stood amongst the pink and blue smorgasbord of baby items in the hospital gift shop and a wide grin stretched over his face. Tiny blue and pink booties, rattles, a wide array of goods with "welcome baby" emblazoned on them next to the 'it's a girl' and 'it's a boy' items. He picked up a tiny pair of white satin baby slippers that didn't even fill his palm. How could he ever take care of something so tiny? Nonetheless, he was incredibly excited. In just over seven months, he and Callie would be parents. He wasn't exactly excited to tell Benjamin Price about it, but at that moment his joy could not be taken down a notch, not even half a notch. A baby: a real live baby that he and Callie had created…together.

"Oh no," he heard behind him.

George nearly dropped the slippers as he whipped his body around to stare into the blank expression on Cristina Yang's face.

"What?" George managed to spill from his lips.

"You are not standing in the seventh circle of hell with a proud poppa look on your face," Cristina groaned.

"Seventh Circle of…"

"HELL. Tiny humans, little screaming, dirty, smelly, needy BABIES. You're standing there in that pastel nightmare of baby-dom looking like you just heard you're going to be a Dad. Oh…excuse me, I just threw up in my mouth a little."

George just looked at her and his lips formed a pout.

"Oh GOD," Cristina sighed, turning quickly and taking off to find Callie.

George raised an eyebrow and then turned back to the baby items. He debated buying everything in front of him but had a feeling Callie would kill him. Instead, he looked down at the white pair of slippers in his hand and moved towards the register.

"Addison!" Callie exclaimed as soon as she heard a familiar "Hello" from her best friend on her cell phone.

"Oh shit, what's wrong?" Addison asked, panic in her voice.

"Why would you ever think something was wrong with me?" Callie asked. If Addison were in front of her she would bat her eyelashes a few times to add to the cheerful tone in her voice.

"You are CHIPPER, when the hell are you chipper? Oh don't tell me, you had some epiphany and dumped George and realized you're a raging lesbian…I always suspected it…"

"Oh you WISH I were a raging lesbian. No! Wrong! I'm just curious, what are you doing in Oh….seven and a half months?"

"Sitting here in California with my NON hippie boyfriend NOT smoking pot," Addison mumbled.

"WRONG AGAIN. Being in California has dulled your intelligence…you're not blonde now, are you? No woman, in seven and a half months you will be perched between my legs staring at my crowning child!"

"WHAT?!"

"Is that an excited, happy 'what,' AUNTIE Addie?"

"It's more of an Oh-My-Fucking-God-I-could-kill-you-Calliope-Torres-I-told-you-to-keep-your-legs-clo…forget it, I can't stay mad at you. Are you seriously pregnant?"

"I've taken nineteen pregnant tests…one had a smiley face! All were positive so yes, I'm pregnant."

"Oh…my…Okay, did you pee on the stick right?"

"Addison, you're a fucking obstetrician…COME ON."

"Wow," Addison sighed.

"Yep," Callie agreed.

"You are having a baby. You disobeyed me. Bad, bad Callie."

"Oh spank me, Jesus Christ…this happened before I discovered my husband was a raving manwhore."

"Oh no, the pre-non-wedding, mushy on call room sex fest…you fertile little creature you."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Callie said.

"You tramp," Addison laughed.

"I could say the same thing about you…"

"Yeah well, you can't so there," Addison laughed.

Callie turned as she heard the door open to her office and raised an eyebrow when she spotted Cristina Yang with her arms folded over her chest.

"Hey, Ads…I gotta go; your replacement is looking at me like I didn't let her scrub in…I'll call you back, alright?"

"Seriously?" Cristina gasped, throwing her arms up in disappointment.

"What?" Callie asked.

"You are Callie Torres! You are tough, you break bones and you're my replacement role model! You…you cannot do this, it will make you soft!"

"Yang, what are you talking about?"

"You and the career killing….thing you have growing in your womb…it's like…big, huge, extravagant NO," Cristina sulked.

"George told you?" Callie gasped.

"Oh WHY do I always have to be right?" Cristina groaned.

Callie sighed, "I'm having a baby and no, it will not kill my career, happy?"

"Imagine all the things it will do to your body, I know this from minor experience…ask Bailey, I'm sure she will agree. I have only experienced labor from a third person perspective and yeah…it's not a pleasant experience. The stretching…do you know what happens to your labium when you have a baby?"

"Okay we are not talking about my vagina. Our friendship has not progressed that far yet."

"Oh, you won't even have a vagina after that…creature comes out. It'll tear it to shreds."

"Do you want me to just expel my child right here so that you can sleep better at night?" Callie asked.

Cristina nodded. "Something like that."

"Look, it's sudden, it's crazy…but I'm actually in an okay place about this right now. George and I are making huge progress in our relationship and I'm on a solid path with my position here at the hospital. I want this baby and I'm going to have this baby and you can either…support me and my…"

"Parasite," Cristina interjected.

"…or you can…not support me…I don't need you," Callie scoffed.

Cristina sighed and moved forward, giving Callie a rather forced hug and a pat on the back.

"If you tell anyone that I hugged you, I will hurt you," Cristina growled. "I may be small but I am ruthless."

"Riiight," Callie chuckled.

"So, when is the…"

"Baby," Callie interjected.

"Yes…ugh…when is the…._baby_," Cristina forced, "due?"

"If I'm correct on the conception date…early April," Callie figured.

Cristina shuddered. "You are going to be a hormonal wreck, the crying and the mood swings and the…can we put an eight month pause on our friendship? Come find me when your body isn't coursing with Human chorionic gonadotropin."

"Aw and I was going to name it Cristina after you!" Callie retorted.

"Please don't, that would be terrifying," Cristina gasped. "Whatever, fine, I will support you and your abomination but I will not be caught dead in Babies R' Us."

"Oh, YES you will," Callie stated.

Cristina backed away from Callie. "Why?"

"Because you made me wear a bow on my ass with those girly ass barrettes in my hair at your pretend wedding!"

"Oh, you evil bitch, you'll forever hold that against me, won't you?"

"Mmmhmm," Callie said folding her arms.

"Fine, I'll go with you…once…or something…" Cristina sighed.

"Good," Callie nodded.

"I'm going to go stab through tissue and muscles now, to get the thoughts of reproduction out of my head," Cristina stated before turning and leaving the room.

"Izzie…" Meredith sighed, sitting down next to her friend on a bench outside of the hospital.

"I don't want to talk about it, Meredith," Izzie growled.

"Sometimes it's better if you talk about things," Meredith nodded.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," Izzie snapped.

Meredith's eyes shifted to her sneakers and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Izzie said softly, after a few moments had passed. "It's just…there's so many things I wanted to keep to myself and she exposed something major and I feel like…everyone's going to judge me now or never see me the same again, as if I NEED more judgment passed on me…and the shitty part is that her talking about Hannah…it…isn't even what's hurting the most right now…"

"What is it?" Meredith asked.

"Mark. Last night I went over there and he basically told me that I'M the reason he is over Addison…I mean, wow, he's been so hurt and broken by her and there he is confessing his feelings and little does he know I feel the same exact way, and we were kissing and all I wanted was to…well, I won't go into detail because I'm not you but…I wanted so bad just to be with him but I stopped myself because I won't feel like I've accomplished anything if I break the pact when we're almost done."

"It's not just about the pact, is it?" Meredith questioned.

Izzie took a deep breath and reached over and stole Meredith's coffee, tapping her fingertips against the cup before taking a sip. "No, it isn't."

"Well?"

"I love him," Izzie forced out.

"You…what?" Meredith gasped.

"Don't…please. Don't lecture me and tell me that I fall too hard, too fast. I know I do, okay? This time…"

"It's different," Meredith finished for her.

"It IS," Izzie sighed.

"How?" Meredith asked.

"Because I'm not questioning it this time, because I'm not sitting in a confessional spilling my sins over him, because I got up and left his hotel room and DIDN'T have sex with him because I didn't want to be the reason he failed this. Every guy I thought I loved…it stemmed from sex, from lust…we haven't had sex, just feeling him kiss me…God, it's enough for me! Just feeling him around me or smelling his aftershave does more to me than any session in the sack could…I need him in my life, I want him in my life…I tell him things I've never told anyone and I'm not afraid to say them. He makes me smile…"

"You do love him," Meredith stated and Izzie's eyes lifted upward and she turned to stare at Meredith.

"I've sat here for a year feeling something for Derek deep in the pit of my stomach and…I understand you," Meredith sighed. "Derek is my Mark and yet I keep pushing him and pushing him and…Izzie, don't push Mark away. Don't lose him. I've lost Derek three times and I'm sitting here right now barely hanging on and you made me realize I have to hold on tighter. You deserve to be happy, Izzie, and Mark brings out this side of you…it's like we've got old Izzie back, and it makes me so hopeful that you'll finally get what you want out of life."

"Oh, Meredith!" Izzie gasped, throwing her arms around Meredith, knocking her coffee out of her hands, causing the dark liquid to puddle on the concrete by their feet.

"Was that too bright and shiny?" Meredith laughed, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Old Izzie loves bright and shiny Meredith," Izzie stated.

"Old Izzie owes bright and shiny Meredith a coffee," Meredith giggled.

"Fine," Izzie groaned, grabbing Meredith and pulling her up from the bench.

Mark watched Izzie and Meredith at the coffee cart and sighed over his latte.

"You're sulking," Derek said as he walked by.

"I am," Mark stated.

Derek stopped dead in his tracks and reversed.

"What did you do now?" Derek asked.

"I told her how I felt and almost got laid only to have her walk out on me," Mark groaned.

"She walked out before the sex? Wow…" Derek gasped.

"Shut up," Mark growled.

"She's scared. She's scared and doing the push you away thing…push back. Push back until she can't take it anymore. I'm an expert in that territory," Derek sighed, staring over at Meredith who was laughing and smiling with Izzie.

"I didn't even force her into it…she came on to me," Mark stated.

"Damn, what DID you do?" Derek asked.

Mark glared at Derek and then shook his head.

Izzie peered over Meredith's shoulder and noticed Mark and Derek watching them.

"He's looking at me," Izzie sighed.

"Look at him back!" Meredith exclaimed. She turned and looked over at Derek's smiling face.

"No," Izzie sighed. "I can't resist him! I NEED to make it through this pact. I have three days left. If I don't do it, I will never feel good about myself."

"George impregnated Callie," Cristina sighed as she walked up behind them.

"What?" Meredith gasped. Izzie couldn't even force the words.

"They're….spawning," Cristina groaned.

"Seriously?" Izzie finally choked out.

"I'm not saying it again. I just talked to Callie and she confirmed it," Cristina said.

"Seriously?" Izzie repeated.

"Do I need to translate to stupid?" Cristina groaned, rolling her eyes. "Be happy it wasn't you!"

Izzie glared at Cristina and shook her head.

"I think it's very sweet," Meredith nodded.

"You would," Cristina stated.

"They are going to need our support! It's not easy raising a child, you know, especially as a doctor and…"

"Oh…are you bright and shiny today?" Cristina asked.

"I am! I am because I had an eye opening realization!"

"I'm terrified," Cristina stated.

"Well my realization does not include you, so there," Meredith scoffed.

"Good because I ,wouldn't want to be a part of it anyway," Cristina retorted.

"Oh good lord in heaven! Shut it you two, George and Callie are having a freaking baby!" Izzie growled.

"There goes her career," Cristina sighed.

"Bailey did it," Meredith pointed out.

"Bailey isn't human," Cristina stated.

Izzie needed something, _anything,_ to get her mind off of George and Callie's baby. She turned to walk away from the coffee cart and walked straight into Mark, her eyes shifting up a bit to stare into his piercing blue eyes.

"How long are you going to avoid me for?" Mark asked. Izzie sighed and pulled him away, Cristina and Meredith leaning back to watch and attempt to listen.

"Listen, I have to finish this pact. HAVE to, otherwise…I'll feel like a complete failure and…"

"The damn pact is why you left me high and dry last night? It doesn't count if you and I…hook up; that's not breaking the pact!"

"Yes, it is," Izzie said in disagreement.

Mark rolled his eyes. "So for three days you're going to act like you don't even know me?"

"Mark…please? Please just give me this!"

"I don't get you," Mark growled.

Izzie just shook her head. "Whatever. Maybe I don't get you either," she said before turning and walking off.

Derek approached Mark and shook his head. "Wow."

Mark turned and pointed at Derek. "Don't you even fucking start," he said as he took off towards the elevators.

Later that night, Callie and George were settling down in their hotel room.

"Why are you mad at me?" George sighed.

"Because you told Cristina about the baby!"

"I did not!"

"Oh, so she reads minds?"

"She caught me looking at baby stuff and then she was being all cryptic and then she took off…"

"Great, now everyone knows," Callie exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

"I'm sorry," George said softly.

Callie shook her head. "Don't apologize…you didn't do anything wrong. It's just my mother always instilled in my head that it's bad luck to say anything before three months."

"We'll be fine…knock on wood," George said, knocking his knuckles against the desk.

Callie gave a nod and sat down on the bed, extending her arms to George. George stepped forward, kneeling before her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he said softly.

Callie leaned forward and kissed George passionately. George moved upwards to lean her back on the bed, kissing her back as his hands roamed her curves.

"Are you sure you want to…" George started before Callie pulled his head back down and kissed him again.

Callie's handed moved towards the button of George's jeans and George shifted to help her remove his pants. George, in turn, tugged at Callie's pants, and together they got them off, revealing a green pair of boy shorts.

"Wait," George sighed.

"What?" Callie gasped.

"I don't want to hurt the baby," George stated.

"Oh my…GEORGE! You are a doctor, do you know how…cheesy lifetime special you just sounded? You aren't going to hurt the baby!"

"Callie…I just…"

Callie whined. "You cannot be serious!"

"Could you imagine being a fetus and just settling into your warm environment and then BAM! First look of your father is…"

"Oh God...are you…are you fucking serious? We have not had sex in over a month and we're finally going to again and….you are worried about the baby?"

Callie pushed herself away from George and folded her arms over her chest.

"Wait….Callie!"

"No, forget it. You have officially killed the mood," Callie groaned. George moved closer to her on the bed and began to kiss her neck. Callie moaned a bit and shifted to guide George's hands over her breasts. George moved her back on the bed again, this time not hesitating as he began to slip off his boxers and…there was a knock at the door.

Callie glared up at George. "Please tell me you did NOT order room service."

"I didn't!"

The knocking continued and George and Callie just exchanged glances.

"Is someone going to answer the door? I know you guys are in there. Oh, if you guys are having sex I'm going to be really mad. George, I'm the only person allowed to penetrate your wife right now…and I mean that in a purely OB/GYN sort of way!"

A grin spilled over Callie's face and she laughed a bit. "Addison," she stated.

Mark sat by the pool on the top floor of the Archfield, standing and moving outside to a large veranda that overlooked the city of Seattle. He sat down and puffed at the cigar in his right hand, mistaking planes for stars as he wondered if Izzie were doing the same. He imagined her outside of the hotel with a bottle of Vitamin Water in her hands, a broad smile on her face as she counted the stars and gave them back stories. She always seemed so innocent, so pure as she stared at the stars. He didn't stare at the stars with the same innocence; he stared at them longing for it. Like a child, her eyes always widened and looked in wonder. At that moment Mark only wished to see that look in her eyes and instead, he was alone.

"Hey," came a gentle voice behind him.

Mark jumped and turned, shocked to see Izzie tucking her hands under her arms to keep warm. Even on an August night it was still chilly in Seattle, especially thirty some odd floors up.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked, turning back to focus on the city lights.

"I had some time to think," she stated, moving closer to him. Mark stood and moved away, leaving his cigar in the ashtray on top of a trash can by the door. "Look, I…I failed the pact. I failed the pact because I fell for someone…because I fell in love with someone. I thought if I made it three more days I could make things better and…I failed, that's it."

"If you failed….then I bombed," Mark stated. He walked over to her and tucked two fingers under her chin, lifting her head upwards to look him in the eyes.

Izzie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back, hard.

Mark pulled away and grinned at her. "You just can't resist me, can you?"

"I'm not inflating your ego--your head will explode," Izzie giggled. Her lips found his again and they stood in the cool night air, embracing as the wind whipped through Izzie's hair. Mark pulled her close and Izzie rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes shifting up at the stars again.

Tears welled in Izzie eyes as she stared back into Mark's. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," Mark let slip before kissing her lips softly.

Izzie smiled as she pulled away. "Really?"

Mark nodded. "I have completely butchered my image but…you're worth it."

Izzie sniffled a bit and wiped the tears from her eyes before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"No sex," Izzie stated.

"What?" Mark gasped.

"No sex for three days. We're going to complete this pact despite minor complications," Izzie nodded.

"Remind me to never make a damn pact again," Mark sighed.

"I'd like to keep things, well…quiet too, because I don't want this relationship ruined because we're the talk of the hospital," Izzie said.

"I agree there, though I have a hard enough time now resisting the urge to grope you in public," Mark smirked, his hand moving toward her breast. Izzie smacked his hand and struggled not to laugh.

"I'm being serious!"

"We have the rest of our damn lives to be serious," Mark stated.

"Yeah?" Izzie said, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Mark repeated before kissing her forehead.

"We can do this right?" Izzie asked, her eyes focusing on a distant star, as if she were making a wish.

"The pact?" Mark asked.

"No, you and I, we…we can do this…"

"I'll make sure of it," Mark stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Izzie chewed her pen cap as she circled an answer in her Cosmopolitan magazine's compatibility quiz. She gave a small smile as she and Mark scored 84, much better than anyone would have assumed. She closed her magazine, set down her pen and dipped her plastic spoon into her coffee Haagen Dazs ice cream.

"I love the way you work your tongue around that spoon," she heard, a breathy tone in her ear. Izzie spun around to see Mark looming over her, a grin plastered on his face.

"What...what are you doing?" Izzie growled through gritted teeth.

"I came to ask you for an assist on a surgery but you seem a little preoccupied with your spoon there, babe."

"I'm not preoccupied with my spoon!" Izzie gasped, loud enough that a handful of new interns turned and stared at her from their table.

Mark's grin ceased to fade, even as Izzie glared at him.

"You're getting that line on your brow...the one you get when you're pissy..."

"Mark Oliver Sloan...you're pushing my buttons," Izzie sighed. "I thought we agreed to keep things quiet? It hasn't even been a day and you're failing miserably."

"Hey, I don't have my hands in any inappropriate places," Mark stated, "I'm simply being Mark Sloan."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Maybe I should question that myself," Mark said, his fingertips grazing Izzie's neck as he leaned forward to steal a spoonful of her ice cream. Izzie smacked his hand and he pulled it back, sulking.

"So, about that surgery..." Mark began.

"What time and what is it?" Izzie sighed.

"In an hour, Bailey's got an overlapping and I can't stand that Spencer kid. I'd grab Yang but she seems to think she's better than 'general' surgeries."

"Oh, Cristina over me?"

"Jealous are we?"

"I'm kidding," Izzie laughed.

"I'll go ask Meredith then; I didn't see her on the board..."

"No, no. I'll do it, though you never did tell me exactly what I'm supposed to be doing," Izzie pointed out.

"14 year old male with Osteogenesis imperfecta," Mark answered.

"Wait...that's an ortho surgery. I am...I am not scrubbing in on in a surgery with Callie if I am not really needed."

"Its an intense surgery and we need a general assist. Oh, don't chicken shit out because Torres.."

"O'Malley," Izzie corrected.

"...Is going to be heading it...besides, I'll be there."

Izzie sighed.

"Look, I can't expect you to be one hundred percent over everything that happened before I came along, but...I am here now and I'm doing the supportive...secret boyfriend thing and should get extra points because I'm not doing it because I want to get laid."

Izzie raised an eyebrow. "You can't even comfort me without mentioning sex."

"I'm a little needy, alright? We've established this."

"I'll do the surgery," Izzie nodded.

"That's my girl," Mark smiled.

Mark sat himself down next to her and Izzie scooted her chair away as he moved closer.

"Mark, seriously. I'm going to kick you. You agreed, we keep things hush, hush until people stop calling us dirty whores!"

"Like anyone cares if two dirty whores hook up. That's two less dirty whores to steal someone's spouse."

"You are such a pain in the ass," Izzie groaned.

"But you love it," Mark winked.

"I do," Izzie sighed, reaching under the table slowly to give a squeeze just above his kneecap.

Izzie's eyes shifted to the elevator and widened as soon as she saw who stepped out.

"Oh..." she managed to let escape from her lips.

Mark studied Izzie's expression for a moment before turning to see for himself: Addison Montgomery. Color drained from Mark's face and he looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Are you...?" Izzie began to ask, her voice trailing off as fear settled in her rib cage and jump started her heart.

"I'm fine," Mark nodded. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I have no clue," Izzie shrugged. She studied Mark's face and her mind quickly began running to conclusions. What if Addison came back because she loved Mark and wanted to make things work? What if Mark did still truly love her and he would start pursuing her again and get broken just as before?

Izzie and Mark both observed Addison at the coffee cart, being approached by just about everyone, including Derek. Mark gave an audible sigh and Izzie choked back everything she felt like saying.

Izzie watched as Callie ran up behind Addison and shoved her playfully, causing Addison to whip around and laugh hysterically, then give her a big hug. Izzie was struggling to make out their conversation as Mark looked away from the duo and back to his girlfriend.

Addison caught sight of Mark and decided to be on her best behavior and approach him.

"Hello, Mark," Addison said politely.

"Addison!" Mark exclaimed, forcing enthusiasm.

Addison's eyes shifted to Izzie and she gave a gentle nod. "Stevens," she stated. Izzie didn't expect her to even acknowledge her presence seeing as she did sleep with her best friend's husband. Luckily no one knew about Izzie and Mark, otherwise the situation could get much more uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"I'm here to check up on my godchild," Addison beamed proudly.

"Oh? O'Malley's have you doing all the OB/GYN dirty work?"

"I wouldn't allow anyone else to do the initial meet and greet of baby O'Malley, are you kidding me? I'm Addison Montgomery: I am the baby whisperer."

"You seem good," Mark nodded.

"As do you," Addison said, shooting a look to Izzie.

Callie made her way over, her smile not even fading after she locked eyes with Izzie.

"What's the word on the surgery, Sloan?" Callie asked.

"I'm in, and Stevens will be doing the general assist," Mark nodded.

"Oh GREAT," Callie said, feigning enthusiasm, "George will be scrubbing in as well."

Izzie reminded herself to breathe. Her boyfriend, her ex...best friend and perhaps even lover and his pregnant wife all standing over a patient and passing surgical tools-- what a lovely way to spend the morning.

"He'll be prepped and ready in about an hour. We've got OR 2," Callie stated. Mark and Izzie both gave a nod.

"Well, I am just going to steal this one for now and you all can save the fun chit chatting for when you are holding surgical tools," Addison smiled, locking arms with Callie. "We have a fetus, might I add the most fantastic fetus, to look at."

Izzie forced a smile. "How wonderful," she said.

"Isn't it?" Callie sighed, before Addison tugged her off.

Izzie looked at Mark, whose color still hadn't completely returned to his face.

"That was awkward," she sighed.

"Definition of it," Mark groaned.

* * *

"Okay, what was all that about?" Addison asked as she and Callie made their way up to Labor and Delivery and turned the hall towards one of the observation rooms where Addison would conduct Callie's ultrasound.

"What was what about?" Callie asked.

"They really are all 'buddy, buddy', aren't they?" Addison asked.

"Izzie and Mark? Yes! What, you thought I was lying? This is Mark we're talking about! I think he has a secret plan to sleep with every woman in the hospital and Stevens is his latest conquest."

"No," Addison said, shaking her head. "Not with the way he was looking at her."

"Oh, please. I'm hormonal, don't do the cryptic thing...I really hate the cryptic thing," Callie sighed.

"He does not just look at woman that way, he's only given ME that look...never once did I see him look at any of his other...women of the week in that way...but he gave her that look, the look I know far too well."

"I thought you were over him," Callie stated.

"I am!" Addison exclaimed.

"So you think there is something more between those two? Because I'm in on this bet with Cristina and Meredith and..."

"You are worth what...2.5 million dollars and you're worried about winning a bet?" Addison laughed.

"It's a pride thing," Callie stated. "And don't change the subject."

"You know what? He looks good. He needs to move on, he needs to move on and get over me so if Izzie Stevens is what does it for him then I am okay with it," Addison nodded.

"I guess I am too...keeps her away from my husband," Callie said.

They entered the small room and Addison pointed to the bed. "Get up there and you know, open your legs, which...it's obvious you know that position well otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."

"You're feisty today," Callie laughed. "Bitter bitch."

"I am not a bitter bitch!" Addison gasped.

"You're getting kinda crotchety, you know that?" Callie asked.

"Okay, you know what? Probe yourself here, missy," Addison sulked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Uh, no."

"Speaking of probing, where is your little reformed manwhore husband?"

"Stuck in that surgery I told you he was stoked for last night. They're running over."

"So, we're waiting then?"

"Cristina told me they were wrapping it up, hence why I came to find you."

"Well, change into the gown, legs in the stirrups, let's get ready...I'm giving him ten minutes. I'm too excited to hold off any longer."

"You're taking to this Auntie Addison role rather nicely," Callie smiled.

"I'm living vicariously through you."

Callie stripped down to the gown and whined as her bare feet padded against the cold linoleum.

"Oh shut it, you big baby," Addison laughed.

Callie positioned herself and Addison set up the ultrasound machine, both of them turning as they heard the door open.

"I...heard you were back...in town and I wanted to see you..." Richard Webber said, nervously touching his palm to the top of his head. "Morning, Doctor Torres," he said, looking away. Miranda Bailey squeezed in behind him and her eyes widened.

"Oh, you better tell me that you've got poison oak and that's why your legs are going their separate ways," Bailey scoffed.

Callie gave Richard the very same expression and nervous smile she had given him the night he discovered her living in the hospital basement.

"Oh this is just great! Richard, I did plan on stopping by to see you...you really need to knock. It's a very important quality...especially when wandering into rooms on the labor and delivery floor."

"Doctor Torres, are you...?"

George O'Malley ran into the room, jumping and hollering in excitement, "Today is the day! The day we see our baby for the first time...AND I BROUGHT SNACKS."

"George," Callie sighed.

"What is it?" he asked, never even noticing the two figures standing near the doorway.

Callie's eyes drifted back to Bailey and the Chief, keeping her legs closed as tightly as possible.

"Oh...OH. Oh no...Uh...Good morning, Chief, our surgery was a success, wooo, surgeons. Gotta love this career."

"Obviously you love your career a little too much," Bailey quipped.

"Cat's out of the bag now," Callie sighed. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Now everyone in the hospital knows and I'm going to have an alien or something because people know before three months."

"You've been talking to your mother, haven't you?" Addison and Miranda asked in union, turning to look at each other after they spoke.

"Doctor Torres, when you uh...have some free time may I speak to you and Doctor O'Malley in my office?" Richard said, his eyes still facing upwards towards the ceiling.

"Yes," Callie sighed.

"Congratulations," he muttered before quickly leaving the room.

Bailey shook her head and looked first at George and then back to Callie. "If I didn't like you two so damn much I'd have a lot more to say. George O'Malley, you are so lucky that I partially named my son after you." Bailey moved forward, standing to Callie's right. "With that said I'm parking it and observing."

"You're welcome to," George smiled with a nod, and Callie agreed.

"Okay, is anyone else going to be joining us?" Addison laughed.

Callie glared at her.

"Okay, this is going to be cold and uncomfortable...well, maybe not for you since... Oh it's too easy, it's just too easy," Addison giggled.

"Shut up and do this," Callie sighed as Addison prepared the wand.

"Someone anxious?" Addison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Understatement of the century," George grinned.

"Alright so, canal...cervix...baby," Addison smiled as a black blob came up on the ultrasound screen. "See inside the sac there? That is your baby."

George looked as if he were going to explode with pride and joy. "That's the most beautiful fetus I've ever seen!"

Callie sniffled a bit. "Oh my God," she gasped.

"You are right about your assumptions; baby O'Malley is a result of your romantic On Call room rendezvous," Addison nodded.

"It's a Seattle Grace baby," George smiled.

"On call room? Oh, ya'll are nasty," Miranda groaned. "But congratulations," she added with a smile, before heading for the door.

"Everything looks fantastic, you two," Addison nodded before turning to print the grainy image onto photo paper.

George reached over and grabbed Callie's hand tightly in his, taking a deep breath to calm his emotions before speaking. "Thank you so much, Callie. For giving me this, for giving me this baby...I love you so much."

* * *

Izzie sighed as she stood over the sink in the scrub in room, staring into the OR as the nurses prepped the tools and loomed over Adam O'Reilly, unconscious and ready for his extensive surgery.

"Hey," Mark grinned as he stepped in the small room.

Izzie turned and smiled back at him. She was pleased to see him in a good mood. "Hey yourself," she responded.

"Did I mention yet how incredibly hot you look this morning? Or how the smell of your perfume drives me wild?"

"Stop there, buddy, before you get yourself all uncomfortable," Izzie laughed.

"Too late," Mark huffed, stepping towards her and lacing his hands over hers under the stream of water.

"This is very difficult," Izzie sighed.

"Scrubbing in with the ex adultery accomplice and his wife? I've been down that road..." Mark sighed.

"No," Izzie said, shaking her head. "Not being able to touch you, embrace you, kiss you...sit in your lap, run my fingers through your hair...it's a pretty long list..."

"Go on, I'm begging you," Mark sighed into her ear.

The door swung open and both Izzie and Mark took a step away from each other.

Mark turned to look at Izzie, mouthing an 'I love you' before Callie and George pushed their way up to the sinks.

"How...how was the ultrasound?" Izzie asked.

"Uncontaminated by adulterous whores," Callie muttered, heard only by Mark. George was too busy rambling on in extreme pride, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Callie, who shrugged and gave a sneaky smile. "What? I'm allowed to hold a grudge."

"See, Look!" George exclaimed, pulling the photo from the front pocket of his scrub top. He held it out for Izzie to look at. She squinted, locating the tiny O'Malley in the image and gave a smile.

"Oh, George," she said, not even having to force her joy. "How beautiful, how wonderful!"

As Callie stepped back and pushed through the door to the OR, followed by George; Mark turned to Izzie and gave her a proud smile.

"Oh heaven, wipe that stupid grin off of your face," Izzie laughed.

"Hey, you could have kicked O'Malley in places that matter if you truly wanted to. I'm proud you're making an effort to be civil," Mark nodded.

"It's not easy," Izzie sighed.

"It's not supposed to be," Mark stated and Izzie gave him a small smile.

"I'd kiss you but...well..."

"Kiss me anyway, what have we got to lose?"

Izzie's eyes shifted towards the OR, where everyone seemed distracted enough, and she pushed Mark away from the window and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I needed that, but I need tongue more..."

"Don't get demanding," Izzie laughed before heading back to the sink to scrub her hands yet again.

* * *

Two days passing found Meredith and Izzie curled up to opposite arms of Meredith's couch, watching an endless array of chick flicks. The duo had been spending some of their free time together, as Izzie thought Meredith was the only person who knew about her and Mark. Little did she know that when she and Meredith were together, Mark and Derek were at the bar, chatting about the two women over double malt scotch. Cristina and Meredith's friendship was not faltering through their temporary separation either; they agreed to each be supportive of their chosen friends. Cristina obviously chose Callie, who had just said goodbye to her best friend for the second time, and Meredith chose Izzie, who obviously trusted Meredith enough to come to her about her Mark issues. Meredith felt honored, especially because she hadn't been the best friend when she found out about Izzie and George's encounters.

Izzie reached into the bowl of popcorn between them and sighed.

"Tomorrow is the big day," Meredith stated.

"That explains the butterflies in my stomach," Izzie sighed again.

"Bet you can't wait to show Mark the butterfly ON your stomach," Meredith giggled. Izzie shoved her playfully.

Izzie's cell phone began to ring and Meredith leaned in to peer at her Caller ID.

"Speak of the devil!" she gasped and Izzie shook her head.

"Hello Mark," she answered.

"Hey sexy. So...I have determined that in some parts of the world, it's already tomorrow. So technically it wouldn't be cheating if you want to...you know tonight."

"And how much have you been drinking?"

"Not nearly enough to take getting shot down again," Mark laughed.

"How do you know I'm even going to give into you?" Izzie asked.

"Because I'm Mark Sloan," he chuckled.

"Cocky much?" Izzie said, rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"You miss me yet?"

"Oh you ARE cocky," Izzie stated.

"No, I'm just questioning the obvious."

"Well, to prevent your head from exploding, I don't miss you at all."

"And you're a bad liar," Mark laughed.

"You're not getting in my pants tonight," Izzie stated.

"Can you blame me for trying? Besides you just said TONIGHT, so therefore you'll give into me tomorrow for sure."

"I'm going to shoot you down again just to let your ego deflate a bit," Izzie grinned and Meredith pointed at her and giggled.

Izzie put her hand over the speaker of her phone and then turned to Meredith. "What's so funny?"

"You and the expression on your face. You're all...in love and whatever, it's rather cute."

"You're horrible Meredith; I'm going to hurt you at some point when I'm not feeling way lazy."

_Invite him over_, Meredith mouthed as Izzie went to speak to him again.

"Mark, hold on, Meredith is being needy..."

"Invite him over," Meredith stated.

"What, why?"

"Because you're doing the...dating thing, albeit secret dating whatever but still, you can't just sneak around the Archfield and hope George doesn't see you. Eventually you'll need to tell people and you don't have to worry about Derek and I."

"You told Derek?!" Izzie gasped.

"Hello, Mark is with who right now? Derek is Mark's Meredith! Yes, he knows, we talk about you two all the time."

"Should I be disturbed or happy that you two are discussing us?"

"A little from column A, a little from column B..."

"Meredith Grey, you are a pain in the ass," Izzie groaned.

"That's not the first time I've been told this," Meredith nodded.

"If I invite him over...then that makes things more suspicious. Cristina..."

"Is On Call and about to scrub in," Meredith finished.

"And Alex..."

"Alex is pulling and overnighter with that new Gynie woman, the one with the frizzy hair and the face...and the teeth..."

"Okay so basically you're trying to tell me that I'm perfectly fine inviting Mark over because no one will know?"

"Yep! Exactly!" Meredith exclaimed.

Izzie sighed.

"He's still on the phone you know," Meredith nodded.

Izzie looked at the screen of her Sidekick and then raised it to her ear. "Would you like to come over?"

"To your house?"

"No Mark, to my prison cell...seriously? Yes, my house."

"You're inviting me over?" Mark asked.

"Seriously? Don't come over then. I don't need the shocked act, okay?"

"Open the front door," Mark stated.

Izzie looked at Meredith, furrowing her brow. She stood up and walked towards the front door, pausing when she saw the figure of Mark Sloan through the glass.

"Oh, I have to go...my booty call is here," Izzie laughed before hanging up the phone and opening the front door.

"Booty call, eh?" Mark said, showcasing his signature McSteamy grin. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss just as Derek was pushing through the door.

"Can you two not grope each other in the doorway? Other people would like to grope THEIR girlfriends," Derek laughed, flashing a smile.

Meredith shook her head from the back of the hall, placing her hands on her hips. "And who said I would allow you to grope me?"

Derek gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek and Izzie turned to face them. "There's chicken poblano on the stove; help yourself, Derek."

Derek locked hands with Meredith before heading into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Izzie asked, turning to look at Mark.

She caught the familiar glimmer in Mark's eyes and shook her head with a laugh. "I don't mean that in a sexual way either."

"Psst," Izzie heard from the living room.

"Mark, go eat something...Meredith is being needy again." Izzie chuckled before they went their separate ways.

"Yes, attention whore?" Izzie asked.

"Hi there pot, I'm kettle!" Meredith laughed, extending her hand. When Izzie reached out with a laugh to shake it, she felt foil against her palm. Pulling her hand away she saw the flash of a condom.

"MEREDITH GREY!" She gasped, "I'm not giving in to peer pressure!"

"I'm not pressuring you, I'm just...being a good friend," Meredith nodded.

"Thank God you were never a sex ed teacher!"

"Oh shush, look...I'm not trying to say give in to him if you're not ready but personally I think you are ready. You tamed Mark Sloan, how impressive is that?"

"Tamed? I wouldn't say that..."

"He loves you, Izzie. It's obvious. Derek has known him practically his whole life and the things he says...Look, he would know or...whatever. He said you were exactly what Mark needed and that he's finally getting his life in order...that when he smiles he means it, wow...I sound like an inspirational speaker...I'm very in touch with my bright and shiny side tonight...whatever, anyway, he deeply cares about you and you can't keep locking yourself out. You told him you loved him, he reciprocated..."

Izzie lowered her head and took a deep breath. "I don't get how this pertains to sex."

"Because you guys are driving me insane! He's all needy, you're all needy, so make a joint effort and then you guys will be all...fulfilled! You're a lot nicer when you've gotten some."

Izzie scoffed as Derek appeared in the doorway leading from the kitchen. "How about a late night walk to the park?"

"What? Seriously?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, you know...getting out of the house is a good idea every now and then, Meredith," Derek nodded.

"Your love of the outdoors scares me," Meredith sighed.

"Out of the house..." Derek repeated, his eyes motioning towards Izzie.

"Oh! OH! Yes, a walk sounds lovely," Meredith grinned.

Derek placed his hand on Meredith's shoulder, guiding her to the coat rack, turning to wink back at Izzie. Izzie shook her head and laughed as Derek told Meredith he wanted to go to the small park across the way from Meredith's house where one could see the space needle.

Izzie took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen, sitting herself next to Mark and kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't mean it, you know..." Mark started. Izzie gave him a questioning look.

"All the innuendos and sex talk...I'm not serious. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, it's just..."

"Your walls. You talk about it to make yourself look like a stud, as if you're going to impress me that way, Mark Sloan. You've already won me over," she said softly.

Mark set down his fork and turned to kiss Izzie passionately. A kiss that left her breathless but begging for more. As they pulled away, she shoved her chair from the table and reached for Mark's hand.

"Where are we going?" Mark asked.

"You wanted a house tour, let's start upstairs," she grinned, tugging at his arm and guiding him to the stairs.

"Iz, you don't have to give in to me," Mark sighed as they made their way up the steps.

"This is what I want, Mark. I'm always waiting for things to happen, I always hold myself back because I'm scared of the outcome. I say too much but never do anything. I'm always too worried about what everyone else is going to say and then...I end up doing stupid things because I didn't take the path I should have. I LOVE you, and I've waited long enough, you have waited long enough and for once in my life I didn't rush into this without really thinking. I've held back and held back and now I'm tired of holding back!"

"Izzie..."

"Are you complaining? Because if you are complaining we can go downstairs and play Parcheesi or something."

"There is no way in hell I am complaining," Mark grinned as Izzie pulled her shirt over her head, pushing Mark into her bedroom.

"Good then, take off your clothes," Izzie ordered, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" Meredith asked as she gazed out at the city lights of Seattle.

Derek noticed her shivering despite the jacket on her back and pulled her close, "They'll be fine."

"But..." Meredith started, jumping up to face him. "He really does care about her, right? She's Izzie and she's been hurt so much and she needs a decent guy and..."

"I've never seen Mark act this way about a woman," Derek stated.

"You're sure? Oh, I'm being silly, I trust you," she said with a nod.

"Do you?" Derek asked.

"Derek, it took losing you, getting you back, losing you again and getting you back this time for me to realize it but yes, I do trust you. I love you, and I'm really trying to make this work...you're not doubting us again, are you?" Meredith gasped.

"No, I just need to hear it from you...that you trust me," Derek said.

"I trust you," Meredith stated.

Derek shifted, moving to rest one of his knees on the cold brick below the wall they sat on. His hand slipped to his coat pocket, reaching for a small black velvet box.

"Meredith Grey, will you marry me?" Derek asked, his eyes filling with a genuine love, only matched by the look filling Meredith's own crystalline blue eyes.

An array of thoughts invaded Meredith's mind. Denny's voice filled her head as she took a deep breath, the words from her near death experience haunting her: _Do you know what kind of miracle it is that Derek is who he is? Do you know how rare it is that someone like him even exists? He's still an optimist. He still believes in true love and magic and soul mates. He's waiting for you, and if you don't come back from this ... you will change who he is._

Derek's eyes studied the expression on Meredith's face and he nervously tried to read it.

Meredith began to cry, the emotion spilling over her. She had seen too much death, too much pain and now, love was kneeling before her with a tacori ring and stars in his eyes.

Derek reached up and stroked her cheek and Meredith nodded and through a tearful smile she said, "Yes, Derek Shepherd, I will marry you."

* * *

_NOTES: So yes, I threw in Mer/Der in this chapter because it does actually help the McStizzie storyline a bit, as you guys will see in upcoming chapters. _

_How many of you wanna hurt me for cutting the McStizzie like that? HAHAHA, I promise I will make up for it in the next chapter, so be patient._

_Happy CaGe, doesn't it make your teeth hurt? I'm all for proving marriages can work here, so I'm allowing them their much needed happiness. _

_Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers, you have all been very patient waiting for this chapter so I hope you guys are pleased with it. _

_There is tons more planned for this fic and major drama to come eventually plus plesant suprises, those who asked...Yes, Izzie's Mom will be back and eventually you will even meet Mark's parents...and if you guys thought Izzie's mother was the devil...wait until you meet Mrs. Sloan!_

_So, you guys know what to do, drop me a review!_

_Izzie_


	9. Chapter 9

**Main AN at the end, just wanted to warn...The first section is rather adult, so if you don't want to read it, do not read in between the first set of lines. After that you're word porn free :) **

* * *

Izzie locked her fingers in the belt loops of Mark's jeans, pulling him into her. Their mouths met with fervor and Mark parted Izzie's lips with his tongue, sliding his against hers. Izzie's fingers busied with the button to his jeans as he broke the kiss only to remove his shirt, diving in again and nipping at Izzie's pouty bottom lip.

Izzie gave a sigh of relief as she freed him from his jeans and the denim collected around his ankles. Mark stepped out of his jeans, kicking them across the room as he tugged at the strings of Izzie's gray yoga pants and slid his fingers under the elastic at her waist and broke the kiss once more to remove them. His eyes caught the top of her tattoo, peeking out from above her cotton candy pink boy shorts. His fingertips grazed the blue and black ink embedded in her porcelain skin and Izzie gave a gasp, shivering under his touch.

His fingers worked their way under the cotton and elastic of her underwear, tracing the outline of her sex. Izzie moaned into his mouth, which sent pleasure up and down Mark's spine. Getting Izzie Stevens off was obviously going to be a thoroughly enjoyable experience and not just a quickie. This would not just another drunken bar hookup with rushed goodbyes.

She bucked her hips against his fingers as they entered her warmth and Mark couldn't erase the smug grin from his face even if he wanted to. Izzie's palms pressed into his hips, her nails digging into his skin as she pulled him towards her bed. She managed to maneuver Mark so that she was shoving him back onto the bed, breaking the connection he had forged with his fingertips. Izzie wiggled her hips and removed her boy shorts before assisting Mark in removing his boxers. Mark's jaw fell open, looking at Izzie's nude body in awe. She gave him a devious smile and then shot forward, straddling his pelvis.

She leaned forward, her arms to each side of Mark's chest, knuckles digging into the mattress. Her wavy honey colored locks spilled around her, some resting on her shoulders, some framing her face. Mark reached up and his hand stroked her cheek while pushing away a stubborn lock of hair. His hand rested on her face and she closed her eyes for a moment, pressing her cheek bone into his palm, feeling his length against her sensitive folds. She leaned into him, pressing her lips against his before her tongue darted out to trace his full bottom lip. He locked his fingers behind her head, pulling her tighter against him as he swallowed her mouth and his tongue hungrily sought hers. Izzie gave in to his non-verbal demands and surrendered her tongue as he encircled it and then suckled. He moved to place her pouty bottom lip between his teeth and gently applied pressure, causing her to gasp.

She moved her hips backwards, easing his erection into her center. Slowly she inched him into her and he gave a moan of satisfaction. Izzie grinned, rolling her hips and moaning for herself. Mark's hands slid up her thighs resting at her hips, following her wave-like motions as she moaned again, loudly. Mark could no longer take it and in a swift movement he rolled to pin her on her back-- a few moments more of her on top and he would have succumb to an early orgasm. He was in no way ready to end what they had just started. He thrust forward, his entirety filling her warmth as she cried out, gripping his shoulders and clawing at his muscles with her neatly trimmed, glossy nails.

He felt her muscles tighten around him and quickened his pace. He couldn't remember the last time he had sex...and not that he wanted to; he was sure this moment rivaled it by a long shot. He wanted to go all night but as he felt her legs start to shake he knew she was close, close and tasting the sweet ecstasy as she lifted her head to kiss him. She broke away, her head falling back into her pillows as he delivered three slow thrusts before dipping his head to take her nipple into his mouth. Izzie gasped as the feelings of pleasure only intensified by the extra attention. Her legs tightened around his waist and he quickened his pace, moving from her breast to stare down at her. He didn't mean to stop, but he was overcome by her beauty. Her hair surrounded her like a halo of light; her eyes filled with a sparkle unfamiliar to him. He had seen it any time she said 'I love you' but now the sparkle lit like a fire and he couldn't quit staring. Nervously, Izzie covered her breasts and her hips, which had been attempting to coax him into continuing his thrusting, stilled.

"What?" she asked, jumping to conclusions in her mind. He propped himself up with his right arm, his muscles tightening. He used his left hand to brush her hands away from covering herself up, taking in her creamy skin and perfect breasts.

"You're beautiful," he said softly. Izzie felt a shiver of something almost magical rushing down her spine. Looking into his eyes, she finally felt as if she were worth something. She couldn't put the feelings overcoming her, body and soul, to words. Mark Sloan loved her, and she realized Meredith was right: she had tamed him. Izzie Stevens had tamed Mark Sloan and that was an accomplishment all in its own. The only other man that had truly loved her was buried in a small cemetery in southern Tennessee... Cemeteries, Denny, Meredith, taming? She stopped the vast array of thoughts from fogging her focus; she had Mark Sloan deep inside her and she was getting distracted?

"I love you," Izzie whispered in his ear as she tightened her thighs around him, pulling him deeper into her. Mark tucked his arms under her back, his abs rubbing against the soft skin of her flat stomach with every thrust. Izzie's tongue flicked against his earlobe and he moved to kiss her roughly, thrusting harder and faster until Izzie couldn't take it anymore. Her muscles contracted against his manhood which caused Mark to give in to his own release, his body going limp as Izzie moaned through her own orgasm. Slick with sweat, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as he rolled onto his side. His lips gently touched her forehead and she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of sex and his fading cologne.

Her eyes slowly focused on the alarm clock glowing just behind Mark on the nightstand. 12:15. They made it. Granted they didn't start before the new day began, but they did finish. She gave a proud smile that Mark couldn't help but take in.

"What?" he chuckled.

"We made it," she laughed.

"Shit yes we did..." he grinned. "Wait; I don't think we're on the same page here."

"The pact. It's after midnight," she nodded.

"Looks like we both got our ways then," he grinned.

She sighed happily as his hand moved up and down her side. "I feel like baking."

"I make you want to bake?" Mark laughed.

"It's a good thing...it's not bad baking. It's 'I just had rocking sex time to celebrate' baking, yay!" She squealed in delight. She held him for a moment longer and then pulled away, grabbing her robe and then skipping off to the bathroom.

Mark raised an eyebrow and laughed to himself, twisting his watch on his wrist.

Izzie peeked back into her bedroom and smiled. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, and Mark grinned and gave a nod.

* * *

The following morning found Mark groggily buttoning his shirt and making his way into the kitchen.

He paused, his sleep filled eyes finally focusing on a wide array of plates and his girlfriend standing before a skillet, grinning.

"Fuck," Mark said, his eyes widening at her domestic display.

"Oh! Hi! Good morning! I made breakfast!"

"Uh...did you ever make breakfast," Mark laughed. He sat down at the table where Izzie quickly placed a plate in front of him, followed by a glass of orange juice.

"Freshly squeezed," she nodded before Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss.

"We have no time for that," Izzie laughed as she pulled away. "What? Round three wasn't enough for you?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with the number four," Mark smirked.

"There is when Cristina could be here at any minute," Izzie sighed.

Izzie jumped when she heard the door open and then slam.

"Shit!" She gasped.

"I smell sustenance, where is my sustenance!" Cristina growled as she shuffled down the front hall.

She paused when she saw Mark Sloan sitting at the kitchen table. Her eyes widened and she looked at Izzie, then back at Mark and proceeded to do this several times before she locked her eyes on Izzie.

"Why is there a manwhore in Meredith's kitchen?" She asked, pausing. "Wait...scratch that. Meredith loves manwhores...okay, why is there a Mark Sloan in Meredith's kitchen?"

"Uh..." Izzie stuttered.

"Oh, I won...I SO won," Cristina gloated.

"Nope," Meredith said from behind Cristina, slipping into the kitchen with a smile.

"Oh, alright super secret ninja; care to explain why they both look like they got some then?"

"Mark was beyond drunk last night and somehow wound up in my car when I went to peel Derek off of the bar...Seeing as he has a major surgery today with my boyfriend I decided to nurse them both back to sobriety and let Mark sleep on the couch."

"Whore," Cristina muttered. "Whatever, fine. Make me a plate; I'm going to hop in the shower first... I'M ON TO YOU TWO," Cristina said, pointing first to Mark and then to Izzie, before bolting up the stairs.

"Thanks Mer," Izzie smiled.

"No problem," she grinned.

Derek rushed into the kitchen, planting a kiss on Meredith's cheek as Izzie handed him a brown paper bag. "See everyone at the hospital!" he exclaimed before he started down the hall. He paused, turning back and walking towards the table as he realized Mark was still there.

"You got laid, didn't you?" Derek asked.

Mark leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head, giving a cocky grin.

"Good, now you'll stop being such a jackass," Derek declared before heading for the door.

Izzie and Meredith turned to each other and laughed. "Men," Izzie giggled.

"I need to brush my teeth," she said after wiping down the counter. Meredith gave a nod as Izzie left the kitchen.

"If you break her heart I'll hurt you," Meredith grinned at Mark. Mark tried to picture Meredith Grey in her ninety two pound glory, trying to beat him up

"I may be small, but I am capable!" Meredith declared, before heading out of the kitchen herself. She slipped into the guest bathroom where Cristina stepped out of the shower, pulling her towel tighter.

"Why must everyone decide to use this bathroom when I am in it?" She growled.

Meredith stepped forward, reaching for her toothbrush and Izzie and Cristina both gasped. They caught site of the huge diamond ring on Meredith's left hand as it caught in the light.

"Meredith..." Cristina trailed off. "What the hell is wrong with your hand?"

"Oh...my GOD. Seriously?" Izzie squealed.

"Oh...OH Uh...Izzie could you leave the bathroom for a second...it's just...routine or whatever..."

"Oh...your person thing...gotcha..." Izzie nodded, giving a squeal as she exited the bathroom.

"I'm engaged!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I hate you," Cristina growled.

"Cristina!" Meredith sighed.

"You are...seriously? Seriously! SERIOUSLY MEREDITH GREY! You are...Meredith...and you're...engaged? This isn't funny, Mer. See my face? I'm not laughing," Cristina stated.

"You're being irrational!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I am NOT. We don't get happy endings, Meredith. You of all people know this! And after what happened to me, you're honestly going to embrace matrimony? You get drunk and do the inappropriate men thing...I get that, I accepted it. You do not get...sober and do the marriage thing. It just doesn't suit you."

"Cristina, you're really hurting my feelings. I want you to be my maid of honor," Meredith said.

"Yes, because I obviously wouldn't be matron of honor seeing as my wedding didn't happen."

"This is not time to be 'bitter bitch, I hope Burke chokes on the mouthpiece to his trumpet' Cristina, okay? This is time for my person Cristina to step up and support me," Meredith sighed.

"I cannot believe this," Cristina sighed. "Obviously you said yes because you have that...thing on your hand and you're all...flaunting it."

"How could I say no?" Meredith asked.

"You know what? Fine, I'll don the dress and do the maid of honor thing," Cristina nodded. "But I'm not planning anything with you, that's what Izzie is good for. Just pick the dress and I'll wear it and feign enthusiasm."

"Thank you," Meredith sighed as she watched Cristina exit the bathroom.

"You're getting married?" Izzie questioned as she stepped back into the bathroom.

"I am," Meredith smiled, despite the painful feeling in her chest due to Cristina's blatant disapproval.

* * *

"I am still in the denial period I think. How could she make such a rash decision? Marriage...she has no clue what she is getting into. Of course, she's Meredith and she has to do things without thinking...especially when it comes to him and his...hair and what not."

"Yeah...can we stop talking about Meredith?" Callie groaned.

"I am not talking about your fetus again," Cristina sighed. "I gave you fifteen minutes to put the fetus in the spotlight, which is fifteen minutes too long as it is."

Callie shook her head and laughed to herself as her fingertip grazed the spine of the book on the shelf in front of her. "I appreciate you coming along with me."

"I can do Barnes and Noble because there are medical journals I can distract myself with. Or I could just flip through Gray's Anatomy despite the fact that it's etched into my brain."

"Here we go," Callie smiled, holding up a copy of _What To Expect When You're Expecting_.

"Oh, ew. The woman on the cover is wearing pink and happily reveling in her domesticity. And there are FLOWERS. Do they have the book "When good chief residents go bad and give into their broodiness"? I heard that's a fantastic read."

"Has anyone ever mentioned that you are a very bitter person?"

"All the time," Cristina stated.

"Good, just checking," Callie nodded. "I need something for George to read."

"He can read?" Cristina gasped.

"Okay, why did I invite you along again?"

"Because Addison isn't here, you would in no way invite Izzie Stevens anywhere and you were a bridesmaid in my pretend wedding."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Callie agreed.

Cristina handed Callie a copy of _Parenting for Dummies _and gave a self-assured nod. "I have obviously made the perfect choice."

"Oh yeah, let me hand this to my already self conscious husband and say here idiot, I got you a book with 'dummies' in the title. He stood in the diaper section of the baby aisle of Fred Meyer yesterday looking like he was going to faint."

"You picked the perfect man to reproduce with," Cristina nodded oozing with sarcasm.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response," Callie stated, she randomly grabbed a father's guide to pregnancy book and started for the register.

"Want to go grab some Chinese?" Callie asked.

"Are you suggesting Chinese because I'm Asian? In that case, I want some Mexican."

Callie rolled her eyes. Cristina was fishing for anything to be mean and angry about and she was not about to get sucked into the bitter well that Cristina had become. "Okay, I am NOT Mexican, I'm Cuban and you need some midol. How about Italian then? I'll make sure the wine is endless for you."

"Oh, alcohol. See mentioning it already has me in a better mood. I shall drink my sorrows away while you drink your fetus water and I mock you."

"Sounds like a plan," Callie laughed.

"You are a decent substitute slash replacement person," Cristina nodded.

"I'll take that as a compliment but you're not replacing Meredith with me, and I'll stand my ground on that, you're just bitter, you'll get over it and things will be all Meredith and Cristina hour again and you two can McLabel everything."

"She can McKiss my McAss," Cristina snarled as they headed to the register.

* * *

"I can't believe you are getting married again," Mark chuckled.

"This time? Don't sleep with my wife," Derek stated.

"I'm a reformed manwhore, ass," Mark shot back.

"You're whipped," Derek laughed. "I've never seen you like this before."

"We had sex last night, right? Mind blowing, amazing, fucking fantastic sex, and I couldn't stop looking at her. I have never in my life had sex like that. It was...making love."

"Wow, you're whipped AND gay. I can't wait to call my mother and inform her of this."

"Please do not call your mother and tell her I'm a homosexual," Mark growled.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Derek said as he bit into his granola bar, leaning his back into the wall.

"This is why I don't confide in you," Mark nodded.

"No, you don't confide in me because you slept with my ex wife," Derek corrected.

"And here I was thinking we've moved past that," Mark sighed.

"We have," Derek said. "I'm just giving you shit."

"Have we?"

Derek nodded, before patting Mark on the shoulder. "I'd like you to be best man, Mark."

"I'm honored, Derek," Mark smiled, before giving Derek a bear hug.

"Wow," Meredith and Izzie said in sync as they stumbled upon their significant others.

"Mark's gay," Derek laughed.

"Fuck you, go brush your hair," Mark retorted.

Meredith giggled and scrunched her nose as Izzie shook her head. "I bet there's a ruler at the nurses' station..."

"Better make that a yardstick," Mark winked.

Izzie glared at him before turning to Meredith, grabbing her hand and staring at the ring for the twentieth time that day. "It's so beautiful," she sighed.

"Mark helped pick it out, because he's GAY," Derek pointed out.

"Aw, Mark did you really?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, because he knew bringing a woman meant someone opening their mouths and telling you. No offence, babe," Mark said in the direction of Izzie.

"He's my bitch," Derek nodded.

"What is your obsession with me being gay?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow at Derek. "Something you need to share with the rest of the class?"

"Okay, can we tone down the testosterone for a minute? Seriously!" Izzie sighed."Derek and Meredith are getting married," Izzie said, with a dreamy tone in her voice.

"I informed Mark that he is the best man," Derek nodded.

"Cristina is my maid of honor..." Meredith trailed off.

"I'm a bridesmaid," Izzie squealed.

At that moment, Lexie Grey strolled by, talking to two other interns. Meredith had been struggling to have a relationship with the girl ever since she showed up for her internship. "I'm not taking that as a sign," Meredith sighed.

"You should invite her," Izzie nodded.

"I don't know. What if she brings my father? That's seriously too much for me."

"We'll figure it out," Derek nodded, reaching out to touch Meredith's face. Meredith smiled and nestled her cheek in the curve of his palm.

Izzie smiled as she watched them, turning as she noticed Mark staring at her affectionately from the corner of her eye.

Derek turned and made a whip-like motion and appropriate noises at Mark who flipped him off. "I'm needed in surgery," Mark stated.

"Same here," Izzie sighed. Mark resisted the urge to grab her and kiss her, remembering her request to keep things quiet. He gave her a friendly nod and told her to page him after her surgery.

Izzie watched him walk off and then smiled to herself, which Meredith caught.

"I'm very happy for you," Meredith smiled.

"I should be saying that to YOU," Izzie laughed.

"What the hell is everyone grinning about?" Alex yawned, stretching as he walked by. He was finally on his way home.

"Izzie, you look like you just got laid," he added.

"You wish," Izzie snapped, quickly wiping the grin from her face. Was it that obvious?

"Meredith is engaged," she exclaimed.

"So I heard," Alex nodded, "Guess you're over drunken hook ups then?" he laughed as Derek shot him a look. "Congrats, Mer," he stated before heading off.

"Someday you will need to tell people you are seeing Mark Sloan," Meredith observed.

"I'll deal with it when I need to," Izzie replied.

"I don't see why you two are being so secretive. It's more than obvious that Mark Sloan is off the market and rather whipped," Derek laughed.

"Shut up!" Izzie laughed.

"Seriously, you'll be pregnant or whatever and telling everyone it's an immaculate conception. "

"Pregnant?!" Izzie gasped. "You seriously did not just go there."

"I went there," Meredith nodded.

"I hate you," Izzie sulked.

"You love me," Meredith giggled.

"A little...squee, wedding!" Izzie squealed.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm," Meredith sighed.

"Cristina will come around, Mer. Maybe at the last minute...but she'll come around. I'll talk to you later, I have an appendectomy," Izzie nodded, giving Meredith a reassuring smile before starting off towards the elevators.

"Mark Sloan is whipped. It doesn't fail to amuse me," Derek laughed.

"Okay, and what does that make you?" Meredith asked, her hands on her hips.

Derek pushed of the wall and grabbed his paperwork. "I uh...have to check on a patient..." he said.

* * *

"I feel like crap and your driving isn't helping," Callie barked a few hours later in the passenger seat of George's car.

"You shouldn't have eaten all that Italian," George pointed out.

"I couldn't stop; the baby was actually letting me eat and watching Cristina's drunken antics? Priceless. I didn't want to leave. I'm really regretting that tiramisu right now though," Callie said before she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Do you need me to pull over?" George asked and Callie shook her head.

"Just get to your Mom's already," she muttered through her fingers.

George nodded as Callie began to gag, and he pulled the car over in a residential area where Callie proceeded to fling open the door, lean out and throw up everything she had consumed earlier in the day. George reached over and rubbed her back with a sigh.

"You okay?" George asked.

"I'm fucking fantastic, George," Callie growled as she sat up and wiped at her mouth. She touched her hand to her lower stomach and gave a deep breath. "Come on, bebo, give me a break."

"I'm sorry," George muttered.

"George...don't be sorry, just drive," Callie groaned.

George nodded, continued down the road as Callie rolled down her window, taking deep breaths.

They arrived at the O'Malley family home a few minutes later and George parked, running to the passenger side afterwards to help Callie out.

"I'm pregnant, not crippled," Callie stated, but took George's hand anyways.

George tried to ignore Callie's raging hormones and spoke. "I'm nervous."

"Why?" Callie asked.

"I don't even know why… I'm telling my mother she's going to be a grandma for the first time...and I can't help but feel nervous for some reason..."

"We're about to make her the happiest woman in the world," Callie stated as they started up the porch steps.

Callie pushed the doorbell and Louise O'Malley quickly opened the door with a large smile and sparkling eyes. "Hello you two!"

"Hey Mom," George smiled, stepping in to give his Mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"And how is my beautiful daughter-in-law?" Louise asked, pulling Callie in for a huge and rubbing her back.

"I apologize, I'm not feeling the best," Callie sighed.

"You work too hard, that's why! You need to relax, take some time off!"

George and Callie followed Louise into the kitchen and Callie struggled not to gag at the smell of chicken in the oven. "Trust me, I'll be taking a rather long vacation here soon," Callie nodded.

"Oh?" Louise asked, stirring a pot of something on the stove. Callie gritted her teeth and struggled to breathe, her morning sickness kicking into high gear.

George noticed Callie looking rather sick and spoke up. "Mom, we have something important we need to tell you...and we...we were going to wait until after dinner...but...I think you need to hear it now..."

"Georgie? What's wrong?" Louise asked, her eyes softening. "Whatever it is I have faith that you two will make it through it."

George reached over and squeezed Callie's hand. "It's nothing bad, Mom," George stated.

"Well, spit it out...You made my heart stop beating for a moment there!"

"Uhm...well..."

Callie knew she had to take the situation into her own hands; she took a deep breath and pulled a grainy black and white image from her purse.

She looked at George before handing the picture over to Louise.

"What is..." Louise paused, staring down at the image, her eyes welling with tears. "This is...this is a sonogram!"

"Yes," Callie nodded.

"You...you're pregnant?" Louise gasped.

"I am," Callie smiled.

"You're having a baby!" Louise screamed in sheer happiness, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Congratulations, Grandma," George said as Louise wrapped her arms around Callie, hugging her tightly.

When they pulled away, Callie took a few deeps breaths. "Okay, sorry to be a spoil sport but your grandchild is being a pain and I really have to-" before she could finished she was bolting to the downstairs bathroom.

"Oh son," Louise began, "I know that things haven't been the best for you these past few months, with you and your test...and your...your father passing but this, this turns everything around. Look, you're back on your feet again in your career, and you and Callie seem so happy and...Now you're going to be a father. My baby boy...is having a baby of his own. Georgie, your father would be so proud of you," Louise said as more tears tell from her face.

George embraced his mother and closed his eyes, fighting back his own tears as he inhaled the calming and familiar scent of her perfume. It was the same perfume she had worn his entire life, a smell that brought pleasant memories of his childhood rushing back.

"I miss him," George said softly as Louise rubbed his back. She pulled away and stared George in the eyes, never faltering.

"Just think of this baby as his gift to you. Around the time I found out I was pregnant with you, my father died...and your father told me that sometimes an old life had to leave to make way for a new one. "

"I'm scared," George chuckled a bit, running his fingers through his hair. "How do I know I'm going to be a good dad? I mean, remember that goldfish I got from the fair? It died within twenty four hours...and don't get me started on the dog..."

Louise took George's face into her hands and forced him to look back at her, his nervous twitches subsiding as he looked into her eyes yet again. "You will be an amazing father, I just know it. This baby is so blessed to have such well put together, fantastic parents. You'll be surprised when you hold your baby for the first time and all the instincts kick in."

"Thank you, Mom," George smiled. "The baby is going to adore you."

Callie returned to the kitchen, sulking.

"Oh, you poor thing," Louise stated, rubbing Callie's back. "Good thing I have ginger ale, and I have applesauce. It may not sound appealing at all but you need something on your stomach and hopefully you can keep the applesauce down. If that doesn't work there are always soda crackers."

She headed to the fridge to grab a bottle of ginger ale and poured Callie a glass. Callie sat herself on a stool at the counter and Louise set the glass in front of her.

"So, how far along are you?" Louise asked, a proud smile on her face.

"Six weeks," Callie answered before bringing her glass to her lips.

Louise calculated the timing in her head. "March baby?"

"Yes," George nodded.

"Oh, a St Patty's day baby, nothing less for an O'Malley as your father would say..." Louise trailed off, clearing her through when she gathered her thoughts and grabbed the ultrasound picture to look at it.

"I can't wait to tell Ronnie and Jerry when they get home," George grinned.

"George, you don't need to show off," Callie stated.

"Oh you boys, constantly trying to outdo one another. They are still going on about how you got such a gorgeous wife. I told them to stop harassing you because one day you would come out on top."

"And I so did," George smiled, leaning over to kiss Callie on the forehead.

* * *

**AN: Alright guys theres your McStizzie sex and I hope you aren't dissapointed. Special shoutout to Lilly for being my test reader and accuracy checker, LOL. More sappy CaGe because I love George's Mom and since they never gave us her reaction to their Vegas wedding I felt a reaction to baby O'Malley was needed. Can I mention how much I love writing Cristina? As always, special thanks to my regular readers/reviewers, you guys always make my day! ALSO: If you havent yet, go to my profile and check out the link for my McStizzie forum and JOIN, come post your fics and yammer on with us about the glory that is McStizzie. YAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith Grey was getting tired of playing bodyguard to the relationship between Mark Sloan and Izzie Stevens. Four weeks had passed since their pact had ended and they became an official couple. Well, official to those who actually knew about it. Many people had their suspicions, namely Cristina, yet Izzie and Mark still refused to tell anyone. Meredith could not, for the life of her, understand why Izzie wouldn't let the world know why she was so happy all the damn time. Sure it meant excessive amounts of Izzie's cupcakes, which no one would argue against, but it also meant covering for them on a regular basis. Meredith and Derek had finally set a date for their wedding and they were a month into planning and three and a half months from the big day.

Meredith sighed as she watched Izzie happily munch her salad, humming to herself.

"You are driving me insane," Meredith sighed,

"Someone's moody today," Izzie scoffed.

"Because someone makes me play secret garden and I'm seriously about to give someone else the key. Do you know how tiring this is? And on top of wedding planning? I'm so tired of cake cake is so stupid. I can't believe he's already making me test cakes."

"I should bake your cake: that would be fun."

"There will be no cake baking for you," Meredith stated.

"Killjoy," Izzie sulked.

"You are queen of the killjoys because you are killing my bright and shiny...ness...by being all...super secret ninja and whatever. Every day I get the same excuses and reactions. If you don't start telling people and stop sneaking around I'm going to post dirty footage of you two on YouTube or something!"

"I seriously do not see the importance of letting the world know we're together," Izzie stated.

"How about giving me a break? I'm done being your booty call bodyguard or whatever," Meredith pouted.

"We'll tell the Chief soon enough," Izzie declared.

"How soon is soon?" Meredith asked.

"Soon ENOUGH," Izzie repeated.

Meredith gave a groan.

Meredith watched Cristina walk by and go plant herself next to Callie, who was clicking away on her laptop.

Izzie watched Meredith and tried her best to reassure her. "At least she said she'd be at the first dress fitting in a few weeks..."

"I don't even want to talk about it," Meredith sighed. Meredith peered down at her pager as it began to beep and excused herself. "I need to scrub in, Bailey needs a Neuro assist. I'll talk to you later, preferably after you tell everyone you're sleeping with Mark."

"Right, well, we won't be talking for a while then," Izzie laughed and Meredith shot her a glare.

* * *

"What's all this?" Derek asked as he entered the attending lounge to find Mark practically buried by flyers and paperwork. Mark had yet to even touch his pastrami sandwich and Pellegrino.

"I'm looking for a place," Mark stated.

"Are you?" Derek asked, "Turning in your manslut title for sure now?"

"You could say that," Mark shrugged.

Derek stepped forward, leaning over the scattered realty ads and pictures.

"What are these?" Derek asked.

"Are you dense? Did I not just say I was looking for a place?"

"Mark Sloan saying he's looking for a place means a penthouse, a condo or even a loft. Mark Sloan saying he's looking for a place certainly does not mean a three bedroom house with a two car garage and sprawling backyard."

"I know..." Mark sighed, "I kept looking at these lofts over by the hill and I was just about to put down a deposit when driving over there I saw this house that caught my eye. A house caught my eye...and then I thought about Iz and how she'd love it and yeah, I was fucking gone from there. Lay it on me; tell me how whipped I am."

"This is actually terrifying. You're...you're reformed and in love and...You're smiling all the time, and not that slightly devious...oh look a woman I can sleep with grin...a smile that means something. I'm legitimately terrified here."

"It's only been a month officially, but she knows more about me than any other woman I've...seen, including Addison. We've had open conversations about my parents, my childhood, former lovers...she makes it far too easy for me to open up and expose my life issues. She's so maternal and passionate, and yes she's incredibly stubborn and opinionated but it only makes her more endearing."

"Wow, I don't think there is a word that describes just how whipped you are," Derek laughed.

"This is no laughing matter, ass," Mark growled.

"My apologies. I just find it amusing to see you this way. I've never seen you like this before...you're looking at HOUSES. And this one even has a white picket fence!" Derek exclaimed, holding up a flyer. "I'll take this moment to remind you that naming your first born son after me would be fantastic idea and an honor at that."

"Hey, I'm not planning on proposing," Mark said.

"Yet!" Derek added.

"I would just like a comfortable place to live that she would also enjoy going to when she felt like...or something more permanent."

"So you're actually going to ask her to move in with you?" Derek asked.

"I'm considering it," Mark stated.

Derek reached over and felt Mark's forehead, and Mark moved away with a groan, slapping at his hand. "Don't be a jackass."

"This is big," Derek stated.

"It is," Mark agreed.

"You don't want to freak her out though," Derek pointed out.

"I caught her looking through wedding magazines stating it was strictly for Meredith and then she turned to me and asked if a certain dress would look good on her...obviously she's not a commitment phobe," Mark stated.

"Well she's doing a damn good job of reforming a total commitment phobe," Derek laughed.

"Do I get the house?" Mark asked.

"Are you ready to get the house? I mean, Meredith and I don't even have a set place to live. She's not ready to give up her Mom's place and I haven't even started construction on my property. Yet you're ready to buy a house...and move your girlfriend in. It's a strange day when you're one upping me in a relationship."

"So I shouldn't buy the house?" Mark asked.

"Do you love her?"

Mark nodded.

"Then buy the damn house," Derek stated.

* * *

"How is my gorgeous wife?" George beamed as he sat down at the table with Callie and Cristina.

"I haven't puked yet, therefore I'm fine..." She paused as she felt a wave of sickness come over her. "Spoke too soon," she groaned.

George gave her a sympathetic look and Callie's eyes shifted to his lunch.

"Ugh," she groaned. "It's your food, the smell is KILLING me."

"Ha, the fetus is going to be the cause of your starvation," Cristina laughed. "Ew, look, I'm talking about IT," she groaned. "New rule, when I'm around we don't talk about O'fetus..."

"Whatever," George sulked, tossing his lunch just as Cristina was going to object.

"I could have eaten that you know," Cristina snarled.

"It was soggy anyways," George sighed.

"You're still avoiding Grey?" Callie asked Cristina, raising an eyebrow.

"We talk...somewhat," Cristina shrugged.

"I still fail to see what she did wrong, though it does weird me out that she asked me to be a bridesmaid," Callie said.

"Why is that? She likes you!" George exclaimed. "You finally penetrated the inner circle!"

"Okay adding that to my list of rules: I never want to hear the word penetration uttered between the two of you."

George rolled his eyes at Cristina before turning to his wife. "Seriously Callie, it's a good thing."

"I'll be a little over seven months pregnant at the wedding...A WHALE and she wants me in the wedding party..."

"You'll look gorgeous," George smiled.

"I'll push you down the aisle in a wheelbarrow if I have to," Cristina stated. "If I'm doing it, you're doing it."

George glared at Cristina and Callie rolled her eyes. "I've told you time and time again I will not be your replacement for Meredith Grey."

"You're not a replacement, you're a temporary stand in until she gets over her sudden lapse in judgment."

Callie sighed and raised an eyebrow at Cristina, who turned and stared at a figure by the elevators.

Callie followed her gaze and spotted who she was staring at. "Is that...?"

"Joaquin Villalobos," Cristina stated.

"Who?" George asked.

Cristina shot George a death glare. "Your cluelessness is not cute, George. Joaquin Villalobos is one of the top surgeons in the WORLD, forget cardiothoracic. The man is amazing. In his short career he's done things that some surgeons only DREAM of."

"And he's here because?" George asked.

"I'm guessing the Chief made him an offer, and it must have been a freakin' fantastic offer to get him out of the Mayo Clinic...they have the number two cardiothoracic team in the country..."

"Wow," George muttered.

Meredith set aside her difference with Cristina to come over and ogle the handsome man now talking to Richard Webber over coffee. Izzie followed close behind, not taking her eyes off of the man and nearly walking into Meredith.

"WHO is THAT?" Izzie gasped.

"Am I seriously on team idiot here? That's Joaquin Villalobos."

"I KNEW it!" Meredith exclaimed.

"That is one good looking man," Izzie stated.

"Mmmm hmmmm," Meredith grinned.

"Oh, go ogle McSteamy," Cristina groaned as she pushed Izzie who was leaning over her.

"They're shaking hands," Callie stated.

"Chief is motioning for him to follow..."

"If he's about to sign him..." Meredith trailed off.

"This is why I'm glad I chose Cardio," Cristina grinned. "I've got a pulmonary thromboendarterectomy in an hour...he could watch me do it...he could scrub in!" Cristina squealed.

"I think you'll need to change your panties first," Izzie laughed.

"And if I said I wasn't wearing any?" Cristina said with a devilish grin as she pushed away from the table and started off towards the Chief's office.

Izzie groaned and Meredith gave her a devious smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You better not be playing matchmakers," George laughed.

"Oh God helps us," Callie groaned.

* * *

"Doctor Stevens, I need to ask your medical opinion...preferably in the On Call Room," Mark Sloan stated as he followed closely behind Izzie as she finished a checkup on her post-op patient.

"Doctor Sloan, I doubt very highly I can assist you with anything in your pants right now," Izzie laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure you could," Mark sad, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the On Call room.

"Mark Oliver!" Izzie growled.

"You're honestly going to complain?" Mark asked, as he began to kiss her neck, he pulled away and grinned, "Especially when I kiss your neck..."

"Mark, come on...I have another surgery..."

"In forty five minutes, I checked the board. That's plenty of time for you to give me a thorough examination."

"You drive a hard bargain," Izzie laughed as Mark pushed her back into one of the beds.

Mark slid his hands under her scrub top as Izzie kissed him passionately, her hands drifting down to the ties of his scrubs as he pulled away and grinned at her. She began sliding his scrubs down when the door swung open and they both jumped, Mark hitting his head on the top bunk with a groan.

Callie stood in the doorway, scoffing and rolling her eyes.

"It's called a lock; notice how the door has one? Use it," she snarled.

"Doctor Torres," Mark grinned, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he pulled his scrubs up with the other.

"Don't 'Doctor Torres' me, Sloan...I'm not surprised to see you two in here, but I'd prefer it if you didn't get busy when I desperately need a nap after three surgeries...oh, and just so happen to be carrying a HUMAN LIFE."

Callie gave a drawn out sigh and shook her head, turning for the door before Izzie grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. Callie pulled her arm away with disgust as Izzie gave her a pleading look.

"Please don't tell anyone," she begged.

"Do you actually think I care enough about you to waste my breath mentioning your name? Please..." She turned to Mark and gave a nod. "Sloan, your secret is safe with me," she said as she turned to leave.

"Thank you," Izzie sighed and Callie turned back to look at her.

"Don't mention it," she muttered before exiting the room.

"Shit!" Izzie whined, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Iz..." Mark sighed.

"Mark, she knows! She could tell anyone and everyone and there goes keeping things a secret...ugh, this is horrible, it seriously sucks..."

"Izzie..." Mark urged.

"I can't believe this! Why can't I resist you and just say no and mean it and not end up with your hands in my panties? And, oh great, everyone's going to know and Cristina's going to run her mouth all night and they'll be betting more money on me and..."

"Izzie, we need to tell people," Mark stated. "It's been long enough."

"What... you... you want to tell people?"

"Yes, I think we're at a good place in our relationship to let people know we're...well, in a relationship."

"Are you sure?" Izzie sulked.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure they all know it and are just waiting for us to actually say something before they give us shit about it."

"I'm already getting shit for it; Cristina's gone stalker mode...you know she was smelling my shirts for traces of your cologne? I guess the bets up ridiculously high now and she's trying to make out like a champ," Izzie said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh let the woman win, she got jilted at the altar, come on, tell her."

"Alright, if we're telling people she is not the first person we're telling. We need to go straight to the Chief. He can't find out through everyone else...I'm probably still on his shit list and I need to get myself off of there."

Mark's pager went off and he reached to his side, only to find it wasn't there. Izzie laughed a bit as she found the pager by her feet and peered at the number.

"206-445-6787?" She asked. "That's not anyone from the hospital."

"Oh, shit...I need to call them back, I'll explain later, I swear," Mark said before kissing her forehead and bolting out of the room as he dialed his cell phone.

Izzie sighed and took a deep breath as suspicions climbed over her. Maybe she had put too much faith in Mark Sloan afterall.

* * *

"Doctor O'Malley, have you seen Doctor Stevens?" Lexie Grey asked as she held a folder to her chest.

"Huh? Oh...No!" George responded, looking up from the patient file he was scribbling in. Callie appeared to his left and he turned to give her a smile.

"Hey Cal, you haven't seen Izzie, have you?" He asked.

Callie narrowed her eyes in irritation and shook her head. "Why do you think I would give a flying FUCK about Isobel Stevens?"

Lexie's eyes widened and she gave George and Callie a nod before scurrying off.

"Babe..." George said slowly.

"Ugh, look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired, hormonal and uncomfortable. My stomach muscles are killing me because the baby's watery home is being renovated down there to make room for its constant growing...and she's putting pressure on my bladder and I swear I'm showing already and..."

"She?" George asked.

"What?"

"You said she," George smiled.

"It just slipped out," Callie shrugged.

"But...you could have slipped out 'he'; do you think it's a she?"

"I'm not saying anything," Callie sighed.

"We should think up some baby names here soon," George grinned.

"No," Callie stated.

"Are you okay?" George sulked.

"George, it's bad luck to think of baby names or anything like that before the second trimester...so my Mom always said..."

"Oh..." George sighed.

"Oh SHIT," Callie groaned, bringing her palm to her forehead.

"What?"

"MY MOM. We still haven't told my parents about the baby. She'll be furious to know that everyone else knew before her...and knew before three months..."

"So call her!" George exclaimed.

"George, there is a reason you have yet to meet my mother and why I keep telling my father to push back our wedding celebration party. She's insane. I have to wait a week to tell her otherwise she'll say I jinxed the baby, and then she'll yell at me for not telling her as soon as I found out because...well, she makes no sense and again, she's insane."

"Wow," George managed to squeeze out.

"My father will be furious, I mean, he'll get over it because I'm his 'little girl' and he just gets overprotective, as you know, but once he gets it in his head he's going to be a grandfather, he'll come around."

George gulped at the thought of Callie's father and slowly nodded.

"So are we uh...inviting them out here or something?"

"Oh god no, I'll make some excuse why they don't need to fly out. I'll call them this weekend...I swear."

George sighed in relief, "I was going to leave the country or something if your father was coming to find out I impregnated you."

"I'd say get two tickets because I wouldn't want to hear it either."

* * *

"He's cheating on me," Izzie sobbed, her entire body shaking as Meredith pulled her head to her shoulder and shushed her.

"I can't believe it, here we are, thinking he's all reformed and he goes right back to his old ways," Meredith stated. "You really can't teach an old dog new tricks...or whatever."

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he slipped into the On Call room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Mark Sloan is an asshole," Izzie sobbed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Derek chuckled and Meredith kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, shit...sorry, why, what did he do?" Derek asked.

"He's cheating on me!"

"...wait..." Derek paused and thought for a moment. "You're sure?"

"He got this weird page...from some random number and acted weird about it and..." Izzie sobbed as Meredith handed her a Kleenex and patted her head.

"Oh, he got a weird page, did he?" Derek asked, putting the pieces together.

"Are you in on this? ARE YOU COVERING FOR HIM?" Meredith growled, leaping up and jumping at Derek, who grabbed her by her forearms and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not in on anything that involves infidelity; I'm getting married and would like to step into the church with no guilt."

Meredith gave a sweet smile and practically melted into Derek's arms, startled back into reality by Izzie's sobs. "I'm going to kick his ass!" She exclaimed, bolting to the door, stopping as Derek restrained her by grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, calm down. I'll have a talk with him, alright?"

Meredith huffed and went back to the bed with Izzie as Derek exited the room. "Don't worry, I'll put vanilla in his latte and see how he likes it."

* * *

Mark left long before Izzie could even try to avoid him. She felt a sinking feeling in her heart and didn't answer his calls and deleted his voicemails before she even got the chance to listen to his voice. She went to work the following day only to find he had called in. She went about her business and struggled not to break down, even with Meredith being an excellent support system, she continued to fail miserably.

Derek, Meredith and Izzie luckily ended up leaving around the same time, as they started their shifts in sync. Derek offered to drive everyone back to the house and both women obliged.

"We have to make a stop," Derek stated, turning on a street a few blocks away from Meredith's home.

"Oh?" Meredith asked.

"That's fine," Izzie nodded, leaning her head against the cold window with a sigh.

Derek peered back at Izzie through the rear view mirror and gave a small smile.

"Derek, she's miserable. How could you smile?" Meredith growled.

"I just think you both are jumping to the wrong conclusions," Derek nodded.

"Whatever, think with your stupid penis then," Meredith snarled."Where are we going?"

"I'm house sitting," Derek stated.

"Oh? You don't have friends," Meredith stated."Who do you know in Seattle who has a house?

"I'm not responding to that," Derek sighed as they pulled up to a large house with a wraparound porch, white picket fence, rich green grass and beautiful flowerbeds.

"You have friends with taste. Are they coming to the wedding?" Meredith asked as the trio exited the car.

"Yes, actually," Derek nodded.

"Wow, this is a beautiful house, Derek," Izzie stated.

"I'll have to let my friend know you like it," Derek laughed as they made their way up the porch and he unlocked the door.

There wasn't much furniture on the glossy wood floors and virtually no artwork on the walls, but despite its emptiness the house was absolutely gorgeous. Izzie ran her fingers over the banister of the stairs and looked over at the beautiful crystal chandelier hanging above the dining room.

"Did they just move in?" Izzie asked.

"Yes actually. He bought the house yesterday and gave the realtor a large tip in order to get in right away."

"You can do that?" Izzie asked.

"With the right amount of money, you can do anything," Derek chucked. "And he's got plenty of it."

"Who is this and why do you never talk about him?" Meredith asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Derek didn't say anything as Meredith ran her fingertips over the stone countertops.

"Oh Izzie, you would seriously die for this kitchen," Meredith stated and Izzie went running in.

Derek spotted a figure at the top of the stairs and he laughed, giving a wave before following the women into the kitchen.

"This is...beautiful...seriously beautiful...for lack of a better word," Izzie said softly, before walking into the living room where a brand new couch, still wrapped in plastic, leaned against the back wall.

She stared at the large fireplace, narrowing her eyes as she noticed a photograph on the mantle.

"What in the..." she uttered, noticing it was a picture of herself.

She turned and stared back at Derek, who was grinning wildly.

"What do you think?" Boomed a voice from the back hall and Izzie jumped, nearly dropping the picture.

"That's our cue to leave..." Derek said as he latched onto Meredith's arm and guided her out of the house. Meredith turned and noticed who it was and then gave Derek a smack on the shoulder. "You jackass, you were in on it!"

Derek gave a hearty laugh before pushing her through the front door.

Izzie turned to face Mark, who was grinning wildly at her.

"This is...your place?"

"I would be a bit weirded out if it wasn't...who else would have your picture on their mantle? I find it pretty cute that you thought I was cheating on you by the way. The number? My realtor."

"I can't believe you!" Izzie gasped, shoving Mark. "YOU SERIOUSLY MADE ME CRY!"

"I'm sorry, Iz," Mark chuckled, grabbing her and pulling her into his arms. "I'm really sorry but I wanted to surprise you."

"This is...a big house..." Izzie squeezed out.

"Come outside, let's talk," Mark said, grabbing her hand and guiding her through a set of sliding glass doors out to the deck where they stared out at the large backyard.

"Mark, this is amazing," Izzie managed to gasp.

He led her down the stairs to a blanket with wine and various crackers and cheeses scattered on it.

"You did all this?"

"Derek helped," Mark laughed. "That's why he disappeared on his lunch break today."

Izzie reached over and felt his head. "Did you fall and hit your head? You're all domestic..."

Mark laughed as he sat down, motioning for Izzie to do the same and she stepped over the crackers, cheese and wine to sit down between his legs and lean her head back on his chest. She closed her eyes at the smell of his cologne and the feeling of his arms wrapping around her.

"Why did you buy a house, Mark?" She asked softly. "You just...I would never expect you to buy a house..."

"I never was the house type," he began. "A house to me meant being tied down to a certain place, and to those involved in that place...and I had never wanted to be tied down before. Now I have a reason to stay somewhere. A reason to get involved myself...a commitment."

"Mark..."

"Look, I know you're more than happy to live with your friends, and it may seem rushed or sudden, but I'd like you to live with me. I won't go around like a wounded puppy if you turn me down, just know there's always a spot in my bed for you. I hope you don't feel obligated to say yes, and you certainly don't have to go pack your shit up now and move right in if you're not comfortable. You have all the time in the world to make a decision here."

"Meredith is getting married, she doesn't need me to be her live-in cook and maid anymore," Izzie stated. "I can function perfectly fine if I'm not living with my friends."

"Is that a yes?" Mark asked.

"Of course it is," Izzie grinned as she turned around and wrapped her legs around Mark's waist, kissing him softly.

Mark pulled away and smiled. "There goes my reputation," he laughed.

"Oh fuck your reputation," Izzie laughed.

"I love it when you're feisty," Mark smirked.

"Do you have a bed?" Izzie asked.

Marl nodded. "Got here this afternoon."

"I'll show you feisty then," she said with a devious grin. Mark wasn't one to argue when a gorgeous blonde was straddling him, so he shifted to slide out from under her and stood, leaning over to grab her and pull her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and they kissed as he carefully made it up the back stairs and into the house.

As he started up the stairs to the master bedroom he pulled away to say. "Welcome home, Izzie."

**AN: YAY. He bought the house. As Derek would say...he's whipped! LOL. **

**Uhm...this chapter is pretty self explanatory, lol. Hope you enjoyed, this one is for Lilly and all her wild antics, haha.**

**And if you haven't joined the McStizzie forums, then go to my profile and check it out. Trust me, you won't regret it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mark awoke the following morning to a face full of sunlight. He groaned, reminding himself to make use of the vertical blinds and turned to face Izzie. The sunlight caught in her hair, giving her a luminescence, making her appear angelic and pure. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the night before: looks were certainly deceiving.

He watched her few a few minutes, her chest rising and falling with each breath, her eyes darting about under the lids as she dreamed. He didn't want to wake her as she looked so peaceful, but he knew they had a big day ahead of them.

He reached over and touched her cheek softly, trying hard not to startle her in to waking up. She stirred a bit, smiling against his touch.

"Hey," she said softly as she opened her eyes and stretched.

"Hey you," he grinned.

"Since when are you a morning person?" Izzie laughed.

"Since I got off three times the previous night," he chuckled.

"Oh...yeah..." Izzie couldn't help but smile. "That was amazing."

"How about a repeat performance?" Mark asked.

Izzie sat up, climbing over Mark and straddling his torso. "Encore," she grinned as she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

Izzie reached over and interlocked her fingers with Mark's as they walked through the lobby of Seattle Grace. Mark gave Izzie a look and she gave him a warm smile. 

Cristina Yang nearly dropped her chart as she saw them walking by.

"Oh! OH! YES!" She exclaimed, running after them.

Izzie paused, letting Mark's fingers slip from hers as she turned to Cristina. "Go claim your money, you won the bet."

"Oh, SCORE. I never thought I'd say I love you...wait, actually, I won't. Instead, thank you!" She grinned before running off to find the other participants of the bet.

"What exactly did the bet entail anyway?" Mark asked Izzie.

"I don't know exactly, they kept changing it. All I know is it had something to do with us, sex and 375 dollars."

"Wow, I had no clue our mind blowing sex was fetching such a great price," Mark chuckled.

"Shut it," Izzie laughed.

They made their way to Richard Webber's office and Izzie took a deep breath as Mark's fingertips gripped the doorknob.

He gave her a grin before opening the door and Richard looked up, removing his glasses and eyeing the duo.

Richard gave a sigh before stating. "I knew it was only a matter of time before either of you came in here with another member of my staff, and why am I not surprised to see you come in together?"

"We wanted the formal approach, Chief. We wanted to come tell you officially before the rest of the staff spread it around."

"You're a little late there, Sloan," Richard said, motioning for them to sit down. "I've heard several times that certain individuals were suspicious of your behavior. I am grateful that you two decided to handle this professionally as opposed to having to discover you in a linen closet or something of the sort."

Izzie's cheeks flushed at Richard mentioned catching them as she remembered Callie walking in on them a few days prior. She gave a nod and a smile before sitting down across from Richard. Mark followed suit, placing his hands on his knees and looking over at Izzie before looking back to Richard.

"I have no idea what my interns see in attendings, but you two are aware that this IS a hospital and I will not tolerate domestic disputes and romantic revelations on my surgical floor, right?"

"Of course," Mark stated.

"Yes, sir," Izzie said with a nod.

"I will admit it is good to see you smiling like that, Stevens. You deserve to happy," Richard nodded.

Izzie didn't think she could grin any wider. "Thank you," she managed to squeeze out.

"Could you step outside for a moment? I'd like to speak to Doctor Sloan."

Izzie gave Mark a look and Mark nodded in approval. Izzie touched his shoulder before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"I don't know if you are aware, Mark...but I'm very protective of this particular group of interns. As you know, I have no children of my own so I guess with them the paternal instincts I thought I lacked apparently came forward. I've always kept an eye on Izzie Stevens, tried to keep her on the right path. She's been through a lot and is finally coming out on top and doing alright. I will admit that I am weary when it comes to you seeing her as I am well aware what you did to Derek and Addison's marriage and I'd hate to give you a reason to stitch your own face up again."

"I have no intention of hurting her, sir. Far from it actually."

"Actions speak louder than words, Doctor Sloan. Don't hurt that girl," Richard stated.

Mark gave a nod. "I guess I'll just have to prove myself eh?"

"You bet your ass you will."

Mark stood and reached out to shake Richard's hand. "Thank you for being understanding."

"It seems my hospital is now a dating service. I've given up on being angry about it. Now hurry up and verify the board is correct. You apparently have a surgery in twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir," Mark nodded before leaving Richard's office. Richard gave a sigh and placed his glasses back on, settling down with his paperwork when the door opened and Meredith Grey walked in, followed by Derek Shepherd, who was sipping his morning coffee.

"What now?" Richard groaned, looking up at Meredith as she nervously picked at her fingernails and shifted her weight to the sides of her feet.

Richard looked first to Derek and then to Meredith. "Doctor Grey...You're not...pregnant are you?"

Derek spit out his coffee and Richard leaned back in his chair in a desperate attempt to avoid the spray.

"No!" Meredith gasped as Derek struggled to gain his composure. "I've got it from here," she nodded in Derek's direction. "Go change your scrubs," she giggled.

Derek kissed her cheek and Meredith scrunched her nose and gave a giggle before he left Richard's office.

"What is it, Meredith?"

Meredith took a deep breath and sat down. "I don't have a family. I mean...I have a biological family, yes. Well...part of a biological family...that I barely know and whatever! But...it's just blood, and honestly, even blood relation can't make us a real family. I cannot ask my father to walk me down the aisle. It just doesn't fit and I don't want to give him that honor because honestly, he doesn't deserve it and I'm sure you could agree. I know that things between you and I could be considered awkward at times, due to my mother, and I know you cared deeply for her. I have said some hurtful things in the past but the truth is...you've been more of a father to me than my own father. Even when I was very small, you and Adele were there for me. Adele treated me like a daughter when my own mother refused to make time for me. I have fonder memories of you two than Thatcher...and that's what made moving to Boston very tough for me. I blocked out most of my childhood, but you hugged me in the conference room before I retook my test it was like everything came back. Richard, I'm here because I would like to know if...if you would walk me down the aisle at my wedding."

Richard leaned back in his chair, obviously touched by Meredith's words. "Meredith, it would be an honor and a privilege to walk you down that aisle."

Richard stood, moving out from behind his desk as Meredith stood, wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her tight, clearing his throat to speak. "You have overcome a tremendous amount of adversity. I know you will go far in life and I am proud to be a part of it."

Meredith couldn't help but smile as she softly said, "Thank you...for everything."

* * *

"Hello there," came a soothing accented voice from the back of the elevator as Izzie stepped in. 

"Hello," she grinned, realizing who was standing beside her.

"Joaquin Villalobos," the man grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Isobel Stevens...though I prefer Izzie," she said, offering her hand.

"Isobel is far too beautiful of a name to shorten to a nickname!" Joaquin exclaimed. The elevator dinged as it reached the floor below, Joaquin taking Izzie's hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing it ever so softly.

Izzie felt her cheeks flush, but the warm feeling quickly dissipated as she heard Mark clearing his throat to her right.

Mark stepped onto the elevator as Izzie pulled her hand away and placed himself in between the two.

"Doctor Sloan, pleasure to see you again," Joaquin said with a grin.

"Yeah, same to you Villalobos," Mark snarled.

"I was just introducing myself to Miss Stevens over here," Joaquin stated, motioning to Izzie.

"Doctor Stevens," Mark corrected.

"My apologies," Joaquin said in Izzie's direction. "Are you a surgeon?"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm a resident. I'm specializing in general surgery," Izzie nodded. "Oh, I just realized I'm not in my scrubs...ignore Mark here, he's just in a bad mood."

"He looks as if he might be offended by our conversation, are you two..."

"Yes," Izzie nodded, reaching for Mark's hand as the elevator chimed again.

"Well, what a beautiful pair you are," Joaquin nodded as he followed them off of the elevator. "I'm afraid I must cut our conversation short as I have my first surgery at this facility today. I'm sure I will be seeing more of you both?"

"If you need a general assist...feel free to ask, I'd enjoy seeing your work. I've heard a lot about you," Izzie stated.

"It would be an honor," Joaquin grinned. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Doctor Stevens."

"And you, Doctor Villalobos," Izzie smiled.

"Doctor Sloan," Joaquin nodded to Mark.

"Doctor Villalobos," Mark huffed.

Izzie walked over to the nurses' station, Mark following close behind her as she grabbed a patient's file.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"What was what?"

"Don't what was what me...he was all over you!"

"He was being polite...Oh my God...how cute, are you jealous?"

"No, I am not jealous, nor am I _cute_," Mark huffed.

"You are very cute, and you are very jealous," Izzie smirked.

"He kissed your hand," Mark sighed.

"He's Latin...he's doing that...Latin guy thing."

"Latin guy thing?"

"They're all...romantic and flirty. Oh you are SO jealous. It really is adorable."

Mark rolled his eyes. "If I admit I'm jealous will you refrain from calling me cute and adorable?"

"Aw, am I threatening your manhood?"

"Yes!"

Izzie turned and gave Mark a devious smile that sent shivers up his spine.

"I'll show you exactly why you have no need to be jealous," she whispered in his ear. "Meet me in the on call room after your surgery," she added before turning and heading off towards the locker room.

* * *

Callie's eyes fluttered open, only to find her husband grinning at her wildly. 

"George," Callie sighed. "You just scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, you just looked so beautiful."

"I am not a morning person, you know this. Nor is the baby, who just decided that your aftershave makes me want to throw up..." she groaned, bolting towards the bathroom.

George sighed; they weren't even into the second trimester yet and he already wished she would have the baby so he could get far, far away from mean, hormonal Callie. Majority of the time, she loathed him and wanted nothing to do with him and it was starting to take its toll on him. His mother assured him that things would ease as she got into the second trimester and the morning sickness subsided but George was beginning to think it would never end.

"I'm sorry," he heard as Callie emerged from the bathroom, pouting.

_Damned hormones_, George thought to himself.

"It's alright. I'll stop with the aftershave, I don't need you puking every time you see me."

"Thank you," she said softly as George went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"I think I'll call my Mom today!" she called out as she sat herself down on the bed.

"Oh?"

"Well, I'm considering it. I'm not sure if I can handle one of her freak outs on my day off. Besides, we really should tell Benjamin today."

"Benjamin?" George asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yes, we have an appointment today...oh God, you forgot..."

"We do? Oh...I did forget."

"How could you forget? I told you twice yesterday!"

"I'm sorry," George sighed. "Our appointments are becoming more and more spaced out, so I guess it slipped my mind."

"That's because we're doing so well, George," Callie sighed. "At least I thought we were.."

"Hey! We're doing great! Look at us, look at how well we've pulled through."

"I guess..." Callie sighed.

"No guessing, I'm sure Benjamin will have nothing but good things to say about the baby!"

* * *

"I honestly have no good things to say about this," Benjamin stated, intertwining his fingers as he placed his hands in his lap. "You two, as a couple, have come a long way and I am very pleased with your progress. I feel it is too soon to bring a child into your relationship personally but it's a little too late for my opinion on the matter. You two still have major issues to attend to in your own relationship and will each now be forging a relationship with your child as well. It may seem like a simple thing to do...bonding and getting to know your offspring, but it isn't. As your child changes and grows they discover things about themselves which leads to new things for you to learn about them as well. You are adding a whole new player to your team when it's not entirely stable to start with." 

Callie and George just looked at each other and then back to Benjamin. "Can I just say that I disagree?" Callie let slip.

"Why is that?"

"I honestly feel like we are at a good place right now. Maybe having a baby now wasn't the best decision on our part but it doesn't change the fact that we are having this baby. I honestly feel we have made genuine progress and there is no doubt in my mind that George will be an amazing father, and you know what? I don't doubt my abilities as a mother either. We have an excellent support system in his mother as well."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Benjamin asked.

"...No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know their reaction won't be a positive one."

"Yet you have not told them of George's infidelity, am I correct?"

"Yes," Callie answered.

"Why do you think your parents will disapprove?" Benjamin asked.

"I think they feel that motherhood will make me weak, or tied down...or something. I'm not entirely sure; my parents' logic makes no sense to me."

"I see. When do you plan on telling them?"

"Maybe tonight."

"Maybe?"

"I'm obviously a bit hesitant, aren't I?"

"Would you say you are too embarrassed to tell your parents?"

"No, not at all," Callie stated.

"Hm," Benjamin nodded, scribbling a few notes down. "Well, I'm afraid we must call it a day."

_Thank God,_ George thought.

Benjamin gave them both a goodbye before George and Callie made their way out of his office.

"Well that was reassuring," Callie groaned as they passed the front desk.

"Mister and Misses O'Malley?" the receptionist called out.

George and Callie turned to face her as she said, "When would you like to make your next appointment for?"

"We won't be needing one," Callie stated, before looking at George.

"Oh..." the receptionist uttered, "you'll call if you change your mind?"

"Certainly," Callie nodded before she grabbed George's hand and guided him out of the office.

"Wait...Cal, we're not coming here anymore?" George asked.

"Hell no...No one makes me feel as if our child is a burden," Callie growled.

George smiled. Maybe the hormones weren't so bad after all.

* * *

"He's really dreamy," Izzie said to Meredith, regarding Joaquin Villalobos. 

"No, no, no...I've got dreamy...you've got steamy...he is..."

"McSleazy," Cristina muttered as she sat down at the table across from Meredith and Izzie.

"Joaquin?" Meredith asked.

"Total sleaze ball. The accent does nothing for me," she said as she popped a cheese puff into her mouth.

"I find him charming," Izzie stated.

"You would," Cristina muttered.

"How was the surgery?" Meredith asked.

"Amazing. He's just sleazy."

"McCharming!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Don't make me McChoke you," Cristina snarled.

"God, you're so touchy."

"Don't drive her away, Izzie; she's actually sitting with us."

"Ugh, whatever," Cristina sighed.

"McSexy?" Izzie asked.

"Maybe," Meredith nodded.

"Alright, I'll admit...he IS good looking, but the whole...Casanova thing? It does nothing for me."

"McDashing?" Izzie questioned.

"What is this, the Disney channel?" Cristina groaned.

"McSPICY!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Oh, that's it," Izzie agreed.

"That's good," Cristina agreed.

"Oh fuck, are you guys Mc-ing the new guy?" Alex Karev groaned as he sat down, shoving a forkful of chili in his mouth.

"Of course," Meredith laughed.

"Why am I not shocked? Nice guy though."

"Aw, how cute, Karev's got a boy crush," Cristina smirked.

"Shove it, Yang," Alex growled.

Izzie peered down at her pager and through a mouthful of yogurt said, "Shit, I HAVE to take this..." she stood and looked to Meredith. "Hey, I'll come by tonight and start packing my stuff if that's okay with you."

"Sounds good," Meredith nodded before Izzie took off towards the elevators.

"Pack her...she's moving out?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Meredith nodded. "I'll miss her but she's happy and in love..."

"Fast much?" Cristina scoffed.

"New bet," Alex grinned. "Sloan knocks Iz up by Christmas."

"Deal," Cristina grinned, shaking on it.

"You two need lives," Meredith said, rolling her eyes.

Alex rolled his eyes as his pager nearly buzzed off the table. "Fucking Gynie bitch doesn't give me a break..." he said as he finished off his Chili.

"See you," he said before taking off.

Meredith smiled to herself as she realized that she and Cristina were left alone. "So, we're all going to the bridal shop in three weeks..."

"Uh yeah...I'll go," Cristina muttered.

"It's nice to have you sitting here with me...even if it's only because Callie has the day off..."

"Don't mention it," Cristina stated. "I'll uh, see you around… I have a Carotid endarterectomyI'm going to start prepping for," she said, giving a nod before grabbing her phone and zooming off.

Meredith gave an audible sigh and she stirred her coffee, resting her cheek on her fist.

She felt a pair of hands petting her hair and closed her eyes as she breathed in Derek's cologne.

"You look miserable," Derek said softly in her ear.

"Cristina is driving me insane," Meredith whined.

"What's new?" Derek chuckled.

"It does hurt you know, Derek."

"She'll come around."

"It's been over a month now."

"She's Cristina; she stews in her emotions until the pot boils down to nothing and then things are back as they should be."

"Can't I just turn the burner off?" Meredith sulked.

"Don't tell me Cristina's disapproval of our wedding is giving you cold feet..."

"No!" Meredith exclaimed. "Not at all; it's just not very fun to have a maid of honor who doesn't feel honored at all."

Derek leaned down to kiss the top of Meredith's head. "Give her some time, I promise things will work out."

* * *

Izzie slipped into the On Call room, making sure that the door was closed and locked behind her. 

"You paged?" she grinned and Mark reached up and pulled her onto the bed as she let out a giggle.

He attacked her with kisses, causing her to laugh until her stomach ached.

"Okay...okay..." she managed to gasp between laughs.

"God I love the way you smell," Mark grinned.

"You smell like sweaty surgeon," Izzie said, scrunching her nose.

"That's the smell of a working man. What, it doesn't turn you on?"

"Oh God, your testosterone just reared its ugly head," she groaned.

"You love it," Mark grinned.

"Ha, just like you love it when my estrogen is all, 'hey, how are you'..."

"That's a regular occurrence," Mark chucked.

"You still think you're going to get laid, smartass?" Izzie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course-- you can't resist me."

"I sure could try," Izzie laughed as Mark dove for her neck, leaving a necklace of kisses before moving up to her lips and darting his tongue against her full bottom lip.

She pulled away and shook her head. "Must you always be right?"

Mark gave a nod and his signature smirk before leaning in for a passionate kiss that left Izzie breathless.

* * *

Callie paced and took a deep breath as she stared down at her cell phone. 

"I can do this," Callie stated to herself.

"Yes, you can," George agreed, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay...so, here we go...I'll just do it, and get it over with and then...pretend like it never happened...though of course, they'll probably be on the first flight out here..." she groaned, throwing herself on the bed, her dark locks spilling around her.

"Can't we just tell the baby they died in an arctic expedition?" George chuckled.

"George, my parents may be overbearing but I don't want to completely exclude them from my life...just...minor exclusion."

"You gonna call them?" George asked.

"YES," Callie growled. "Hopefully they'll be in the Bahamas or something..."

She closed her eyes and pressed the send button before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Mother!" Callie said with feigned enthusiasm. "I'm...fine. I know, I haven't called in a while...No, I'm not avoiding you. I've been very busy. I'm Chief Resident after all, remember? I've told you this several times. No, I haven't forgotten about your party idea. Just hard to take time off, Mom. No, I'm not dying...MOTHER, can I call once and not be badgered? I'm trying to balance a career and a marriage here...okay no, you don't get to start talking down on my marriage. Okay just put Dad on the phone..."

Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking to her husband and giving a sigh of irritation.

"Si, it's Calliope. No, it's not the end of the world. Daddy...Look, I'm calling because I have something very important I need to tell you. DAD! You know what? I'm going to hang up...STOP LECTURING ME THEN. Dad...STOP. DAD! Can I talk first? YES, I'M PREGNANT OKAY? Te puedes calmar y escuchar me un minuto? Deja de estar tratando me como una chamaquita. Virgen Santisima, Papi, por dios Soy una mujer adulta con mi propia vida y tomo mis propias decisiones!"

Callie took a deep breath as she heard silence on the other line. "Now, I am pregnant. I am going to stay pregnant, and you are going to be a grandfather. Mom is freaking out? Okay, Mom always freaks out, this isn't new. Dad...I said listen, didn't I? NO. NO YOU DO NOT NEED TO FLY OUT."

"Oh God, they're flying out?" George gasped, jumping off of the bed.

Callie shook her head and continued with the phone call. "Dad, I'm fine. Yes, he's still around. Yes, we're still married. No, he did not leave when we found out. Dad, you're making me mad. DAD! CALLETE! Dad, I do love you very much but I don't, however, love the way you are talking to me right now. I am happy, very happy. Things are going well for me right now, I cannot complain...we are both very happy to be having this baby and I only wish that you and Mom could share our enthusiasm. Alright, you do that...you reflect on it. Yes, I do love you Dad. Okay, call me when you're not dissing my marriage and terrifying my child back into non existence. Uh huh...adios."

"Well..." George urged.

"That actually went a lot better than I thought it was going to..." Callie laughed, tossing her phone onto the bed.

George held out his arms and Callie gave a sigh.

"Come here," George said softly.

Callie sat down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close.

"You know, for once in my life I'd like for them to just be happy for me...and now, for us. Obviously that's never going to happen. They have to make a huge ordeal out of everything...I don't need the added stress."

"I know," George nodded. "I'm happy about the baby. I'll be happy enough for everyone."

Callie laughed. "You're cute, you know that?"

George pulled away to kick off his shoes and climb under the thick comforter, Callie following suit, snuggling up against George as he ran his fingers through her hair. For once, Callie didn't feel nauseated or miserable as she laid against George, listening to his heart beat. George thought to himself, though he still loved her despite the abundance of hormones, it was still nice to have the rare moments where she was herself again. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight against him, thankful to have her in his life as he remembered how close he was to losing her.

* * *

[_ what Callie said in spanish basically means - Can you just calm down and listen to me for a minute? Stop treating me like a child. Damnit, Dad...I'm a grown woman with my own life! I make my own decisions!_

_**AN: So, Callie & George ditched the counselor, Izzie & Mark are really horny (lol), The Chief is so Meredith's fake Daddy, Joaquin got "Mclabeled" and Mark and Izzie finally let the world know they are an item. Thanks, as always...for all the lovely reviews...hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint. Shoutout to Lilly for all the suggestions she makes, shout out to the queen of CaGe, Hannah for her help and of course to my awesome beta, Dani!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith couldn't help but smile as she opened the door to Marcella's La Boutique, followed closely by Izzie, who was struggling to contain her own excitement.

"About time," Addison grinned as she removed her sunglasses and walked over, offering Meredith a hug. Meredith had expected Derek's request to put Addison in the wedding party to be awkward, but it turned out to be far from it. Addison was honored to be a part of it and even happier to have an excuse to visit Callie and Seattle again. Callie stood and made her way over, offering Meredith a hug and saying a simple hello to Izzie.

Callie's flowy top did an excellent job of hiding the bump that finally began to protrude now that she was in the second trimester of pregnancy.

"So your flight came in alright?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, although I had to deal with miss hormonal over here who is not a morning person as it is. Pregnant? God she's impossible."

"I am standing right here you know," Callie sulked. She gasped and grabbed for Addison's hand, bringing it to her belly.

"Nope," Addison sighed.

"This child is so ridiculously stubborn. I'm constantly feeling it...yet no one else does."

"I'd rather George felt it first; I think he's be a teensy bit hurt to know I felt his beloved baby kick before him," Addison laughed.

"Where's Cristina?" Izzie asked Meredith.

The door pushed open and in walked Cristina Yang, removing her sunglasses and staring at the group of women.

"Speak of the devil," Meredith laughed.

Miranda Bailey came rushing in and hurriedly made her way to the group. "Alright I'm only here for a short time so let's get this going."

"Okay so, help me find a dress," Meredith laughed. "And obviously we need to pick out all of your dresses. We'll get everything picked out today and we'll do basic measurements, then we come back in a month to try on our actual dresses and they can make the necessary adjustments. Callie, for you I'm thinking we should do something...high waisted...because..."

"...I'll be twice the size I am now by the time of the wedding? You can say it, Mer; I won't bite your head off. We all know it's the damn truth."

"I just want to make it easy on you," Meredith stated.

"I appreciate it," Callie nodded.

"Where are the McMen?" Cristina asked.

"Down the street at the Men's Warehouse."

"I keep imagining Mark in a tux," Izzie said with a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah...I'm not going to touch that one. I'll just leave it at he looks very good," Addison stated.

"I'm gonna start giving my measurements in case I need to leave. If I do I'm leaving my dress choice in Callie's hands because if I leave it in the hands of Izzie Stevens Lord knows I'll be wearing something pink and fluffy," Miranda said.

"Pink and fluffy is very in for weddings," Izzie scoffed.

"Not winter weddings," Miranda stated before walking off.

"I like yellow," Meredith nodded.

"Yellow? For a January wedding?" Addison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's being bright and shiny," Izzie pointed out. "Besides, it's her wedding...and we'd all look good in a soft yellow. It agrees with everyone's skin tones."

"Pastel?" Cristina scoffed.

"If it were up to you we'd all be wearing black and weeping," Meredith stated.

"Something like that. We're mourning your independence. You're going to be tied down and..." Cristina shuddered. "If you go all Stepford Wife I'm cutting you from my will."

"You have a will?" Izzie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's morbid," Meredith nodded.

"I am not morbid, I'm just prepared...now, let's do this frilly dress thing so that I can scrub in this afternoon."

"Pushy much?" Izzie scoffed.

"Shut it, _Paris_," Cristina snarled, pushing Meredith in the direction of wedding dresses while Izzie went to look at a handful of bridesmaid's dresses.

"I guess we uh.." Addison began motioning towards everyone else.

"Oh yes, let's play dress up...do I look like the type of girl to play dress up?" Callie laughed.

"Oh admit it, you kinda wish you had a fluffy cutesy wedding," Addison laughed.

"Fluffy? God no, I'd kill myself."

Addison's eyes wandered the shop when she spotted something, dragging Callie along at top speed.

* * *

"So are you pregnant yet?" Cristina asked Meredith.

"Cristina..."

"Giving up your surgical career?"

"Cristina."

"Thinking you'll live happily ever after?"

"Cristina! That's ENOUGH!"

* * *

Izzie's fingertips grazed the bodice of a beautiful white Amsale gown and her mind couldn't help but wander.

"Getting ideas?" Miranda half asked, half laughed.

Izzie jumped and took a deep breath before responding, "It's just beautiful."

"That it is," Miranda smiled.

"I'm not, you know...daydreaming or anything, I swear," Izzie laughed nervously.

"You have the right to daydream about your wedding day," Miranda chuckled. "Just don't start sending out the invitations."

* * *

"This!" Addison exclaimed, holding up a beautiful empire wasted, buttercup colored dress to Callie.

"That is so disgustingly feminine I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," Callie groaned.

"You are such a toddler," Addison said, shaking her head.

"Addie...seriously," Callie whined.

"It would look amazing on you! It fits Meredith's sunny bright and whatever fest and it'll perfectly accentuate the baby bump."

"I'll look like a swap meet Barbie in that, are you kidding me?"

"You're trying it on," Addison ordered, dragging Callie to the dressing rooms.

* * *

"Just think about it, Meredith...it's marriage, it's a commitment, possibly life long...though that won't happen where you must devote yourself entirely to one individual."

"Cristina...before Burke left you were ready to walk down the aisle. You don't find what you're telling me a bit hypocritical? I'm sorry Burke left, but Derek is not a Burke!"

"You don't know that," Cristina stated.

"Oh? And you do?" Meredith asked.

"I just wish you would listen to me. I'm always right you know."

"Not always, you've been wrong before. And this time? Definitely wrong."

"Whatever," Cristina sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Meredith!" Addison called from the dressing rooms.

Meredith made her way over to find Addison tugging Callie from one of the spacious rooms. She pointed to the back of the dress where the zipper couldn't be pulled up all the way and said, "Okay, so obviously her boobs are too huge and it'll need adjustments BUT...what do you think?"

"Wow, Callie...you look amazing," Meredith smiled.

"I feel like an idiot," Callie sulked.

"Keep saying it, if you honestly think you'll convince us."

"My my my, look at our Chief Resident glowing in that dress," Miranda grinned.

"Miranda, you suck," Callie pouted.

"I really like it. It makes her tummy look all cute too," Izzie smiled.

"Am I the only one protesting?" Callie asked.

"Basically," Cristina nodded. "I don't do pastels personally but it does a lovely job with your skin tone."

Callie looked at Cristina with sheer terror in her eyes. "Yeah...THAT was scary..."

"Meredith, you're the woman of the hour," Addison said, turning to the bride to be.

"I really like it, the color is perfect...I say yes."

"Take it to Coralee up front," Miranda said. "She's the one who took my measurements."

"I hate you, Addison," Callie growled as Addison shoved her back into the dressing room.

"Meredith, I saw this beautiful dress up by the front...perfect for your figure..." Miranda suggested.

"Really?" Meredith asked, following Bailey towards the front of the building.

Cristina turned to see Izzie staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she snarled.

"A bitter bitch," Izzie said, rolling her eyes as Addison and Callie exited the dressing room.

"I find it hilarious that all of you have slept with the same man," Cristina laughed.

"Whoa, Cristina...that's a little low, even for you..." Callie said through the door.

"What's funniest is that Callie had both your little...man whores before you did, Izzie," Cristina grinned deviously.

"Okay...you know what? Let's just not go there..." Callie said, unheard by Izzie and Cristina, as she and Addison slipped out of the dressing room.

"What did you just say?" Izzie gasped.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of humor? Lighten up."

"Lighten up?" Izzie asked with added emotion. "Are you freaking kidding me? You just took this to a place you don't take things, Cristina."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know we weren't allowed to talk about your adulterous sex and husband stealing."

"You witch," Izzie gasped.

"I'm a witch now? Oh, okay, let's not get into what you are," Cristina said.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?" Izzie asked.

"I think you two need to calm down," Addison suggested.

"Butt out, Montgomery," Cristina growled.

Addison threw her hands up in surrender. "Okay...I'm just gonna stand back and let you two mutilate each other."

"Yeah, must be nice to be screwing the plastic surgeon...at least he can fix your face after I'm done tearing you to shreds."

"Are you threatening me?" Izzie asked, her hands moving to her hips.

"You're trying to call me crazy, aren't you? If anyone crazy it's you. Go find a bathroom floor and bake some muffins, crazy."

"What in the HELL is going on?" Miranda asked as she made her way back over with Meredith.

"You know what? At least I didn't drive my fiancé away," Izzie growled.

"Oh SHIT," Callie gasped.

"HA! At least I didn't KILL mine," Cristina shot back.

No one seemed to notice the group of men standing in the center of the shop, watching the two women verbally duke it out. Mark and Derek just looked at each other and then to the group of women as Izzie dove at Cristina.

Cristina grabbed a fistful of Izzie's hair as Izzie knocked her to the floor and Alex took it upon himself to try and distract the shop owners from making their way over.

"Hey!" Mark boomed, making his way over and trying to get a hold of Izzie as Addison and Callie, despite her pregnancy, tried to grab onto Cristina. George and Derek soon ran over and took their places as Izzie gave Cristina a firm slap on the cheek.

"That's it; I might as well just get married in Vegas!" Meredith growled in disgust over her friends' behavior.

"Last I checked this wasn't an audition for Jerry Springer," Callie firmly said, standing between the two women. "You two need to grow the fuck up seeing as how you can't even be there for your friend when she's getting married. Instead you two are taking out your petty bullshit in the dressing rooms. Yang, you had no right to go where you did and Stevens, you didn't need to even fuel the fire. Both of you need to sit down, shut up and calm down or I will kick both your asses, pregnant or not!"

Izzie pulled away from Mark and took off to the farthest dressing room, locking herself in and throwing herself in the back corner.

Meredith took hold of Cristina's arm and dragged her out of the building, sitting her down on a bench a few feet from the store front.

"Well," Addison muttered. "That was...entertaining."

"Can we ever do anything that DOESN'T involve drama?" Miranda sighed.

Derek started to go after Meredith but Miranda stopped him. "Let her do her thing. Those two need to talk, which means you can wait."

"Izzie..." Mark sighed, knocking on the door to the dressing room. "Let me in."

Izzie sniffled, looking away from the door and staring at the floral print wallpaper as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Mark knelt down and examined the space under the door; it would be a tight squeeze but he could make it. He laid himself down on his stomach and army crawled under the door, only to find a crying Izzie staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm not going to let you sit in here alone," he said as he kneeled before her, dusting off his arms.

"I'm fine," Izzie said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Look, I heard what she said," Mark sighed.

"Mark, please? Just...don't."

"I know you loved him," Mark stated.

"Denny was...he was an amazing man. He didn't judge me...or use me...he didn't take advantage because I'm that...pretty blonde like every other guy had. I loved him because he loved the real me. He saw beyond the boobs and the killer bod. And no other man has ever made her feel like that... except you. I knew...you could appreciate me when you didn't judge me for sleeping with George and you sat through that pact with me and didn't just give up on me. I...I don't want you to feel like you're coming in second place to Denny because you're not, okay? I love you because you make me feel like it's okay to be myself and that I'm allowed to make foolish mistakes now and then. I love Denny, I always will...but that chapter is over in my life."

The silence between them began to suffocate Izzie as she looked into Mark's eyes. Had she said the wrong thing? Had she said too much? She nearly choked on her own saliva as the moments seemed to tick by in slow motion.

"Say something," she said, near sobs.

Mark took a deep breath, sensing Izzie worry as he began to speak. "I am glad that you were able to have Denny in your life for that brief period of time, Izzie. He made you a better person, but I'm even happier to have you in my life...because you're doing the same for me. You make ME want to be a better person."

Izzie couldn't help but let out a gasp, as Mark reached up to stroke her cheek. "No one has ever done that for me before. No one has ever tried to look past the rugged exterior and try to know me. You're stubborn and you don't give up. My life has been nothing but people giving up on me and you've given me a much needed feeling of acceptance. There is no doubt in my mind today that you are the best damn thing that has happened to me, Isobel Stevens."

He reached up to cup her face, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed against his touch, a small smile forming on her face.

* * *

"She had it coming to her," Cristina snarled as Meredith sat down, turning to face her with her mouth hanging agape.

"What? Seriously, she shouldn't open her mouth to speak if she can't hand the rebuttals. The world would be a better place if Izzie Stevens weren't so freaking dramatic and emotionally needy."

"Shut UP," Meredith growled, smacking her thigh in frustration. Cristina jumped a bit at Meredith's tone but did not turn to face her; instead she stared forward, seemingly outlining the parked cars with her eyes. "It's my turn now," Meredith stated.

Meredith twisted the engagement ring on her finger and gave a long, drawn out sigh before speaking. "Do you know how physically and emotionally draining it is to be loathed by you? How much it HURTS? I have no clue what I'm doing wrong here, I'm just trying it find MY happy ending and I'm finally doing a good job with it. Yet the one person I NEED to back me up barely even gives me the time of day! I know that when you almost got married I said that I needed you and Burke to work out, but I feel like you are expecting me to fail and I can't have..._my person_… expecting my one chance at my ride into the sunset to end in heartache. It was silly of me to think of our lives in such a parallel...I shouldn't base my happiness on how other people's lives turn out or what paths they take. I spent my entire life basing my path on my mother's or far from them...Just because our lives may not run as parallel as we may have thought it doesn't make you anything less to me, that your presence in my life doesn't matter because it DOES."

Cristina continued to stare forward blankly as if she were numb to the world around her, especially Meredith's broken voice and pleading tone.

"Cristina... LOOK AT ME," Meredith said, her voice beginning to break. "You're my best friend...my sister, my PERSON...I need you! I am going to get married regardless of what you say but it would make things a lot easier for me if I had your support!"

Cristina's head slowly turned as she gave a look that could only be described as her own look. The Cristina look in full effect, she took a breath as her eyes locked with Meredith's.

"I don't want you to fail, Meredith. Things always work out for me. I don't fail in life. I come out on top and this time...I lost everything. I'm still me but I lost the seemingly great guy and it makes me feel less like...myself than anything ever has. I want to have faith in Derek, but he's hurt you before...can you blame me for thinking he'll do it again? I can deal with this happening to me, but I could not deal with it happening to you. That's why I'd gladly take your place or prevent it from happening at all."

"I hurt Derek too," Meredith stated. "He can't take all the blame for the numerous downfalls in our relationship. I'm trying to take my happiness into my own hands and make an effort for once but it's seriously difficult having you loathe me the way you have been. I couldn't be completely happy if you weren't a part of my life."

Meredith could have sworn that she saw a tear rolling down Cristina's cheek as she turned away. Watching Cristina wipe her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweatshirt only cemented it as truth.

"What happened with...with Burke...It changed who I was...it made me skeptical of love. Love is not a science that can be learned and controlled. I cannot study it or master exams on it. No matter how amazing I am in a surgery, or how many lives I save, I cannot push past the image of the woman jilted at the altar. I hear the rest of the staff whispering and plotting as I walk down the halls and realize I'm just a cheap source of entertainment for them. Poor unfortunate Cristina Yang, robbed of her eyebrows, her dignity and an emotionally draining year of her life. Meredith, it would kill me to see you end up alone and bitter like I am. I want to break away from being defined by Preston Burke, just as I don't want you to be defined by Derek Shepherd."

"I define myself," Meredith stated.

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the traffic build up on Fourth Street as the cars waited for the light to switch from red to green. Cristina closed her eyes for the moment as the wind swept up her hair and she reached over to grab Meredith's hand.

"I'm sorry," she said as she rested her head on Meredith's shoulder.

* * *

Mark Sloan was thankful for the plush seats in the large dressing rooms. The mirrors were also a nice touch as Izzie's half nude form straddled him with a moan. How their emotional dressing room moment turned into another page in their book of sexcapades, he had no clue. He wasn't one to complain about exhibitionistic sex though, and obviously Izzie wasn't either as her hips moved about his in waves.

She locked her fingers behind his neck, feeling his hands slide up and down her thighs as she gave a low moan. Realizing where she was she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent another moan from escaping.

* * *

"Well," Addison sighed. "This is certainly fun."

"Shit," Miranda groaned as she held up her beeping pager. "Guess I'll be seeing ya'll later. Addison, you owe me a drink."

"I do?" Addison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't argue that," Miranda grinned before heading out of the shop.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry," Addison laughed, watching she and Derek's mutual friend Sam Bennett mess around with his Blackberry. "Uh...welcome to Seattle! And what not..."

"It's normally not this dramatic," Derek stated. He had met Sam through Addison in Med School where they had become fast friends. Derek's lack of male friends in Seattle left him needing another groomsman to match the ever growing number of Meredith's bridesmaids, and Sam seemed like the perfect choice.

"Yeah, it's honestly not this soapy."

"Are you shitting me?" Callie laughed. "Seattle Grace makes General Hospital look like ABC Family..."

"Alright so...maybe I'm a bridesmaid in my ex-husbands wedding...who just so happens to be marrying the woman he cheated on me with while the man I cheated on him with is sleeping with the girl who slept with my pregnant best friend's husband...that doesn't make us THAT soapy, does it?"

"Wow," George laughed from his spot next to Callie where he was lovingly rubbing her stomach.

"Speaking of Izzie and Mark..." Addison began, looking up to Derek.

"What?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is where you go and make sure Izzie isn't baking muffins or something."

"In the dressing room?" Derek asked.

"Just go," Addison sighed. "He's your best man."

"Whatever," Derek groaned, heading off towards the dressing rooms.

Derek shoved his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the back hall to the row of dressing rooms, pausing when he heard a few suspicious noises.

Moaning. He heard stifled moans and he swore he heard Mark muttering something about God.

_Right, turning around now_, he told himself as he quickly strolled right back out to the main area of the shop. He thanked God that Meredith scheduled the dress choosing on what turned out to be a slow day at the dress shop.

"And?" Addison urged.

"Sounded like Izzie was...sniffling a bit still, I'm sure Mark's got it under control," Derek stated.

"Under control? Okay are we talking...average person under control or Mark Sloan under control...because if they're going THERE...you know, this is a family shop."

"Okay, let's...do the dress thing," Cristina muttered as she and Meredith made their way back inside.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked. Meredith gave a nod as Mark and Izzie emerged from the dressing room.

Derek and Addison both shot Mark a glare as he chuckled and said. "They have very spacious dressing rooms."

Meredith cleared her throat and looked first to Cristina, then to Izzie.

Cristina rolled her eyes as she stepped forward. "I'm...sorry," she managed to drag out.

Mark elbowed Izzie who shot him a look before she sighed and said, "I'm...sorry too."

"This is where you HUG," George laughed.

"I don't do_ hugs_," Cristina growled, offering Izzie a feeble handshake instead.

Derek wrapped Cristina up in a hug, his only intention to piss her off.

"Aw, we're so proud of you!" he said with added enthusiasm.

"If you ever want to have children I suggest you move now because my knee is ridiculously close to your groin," Cristina snarled.

Derek let go with a laugh and Cristina cringed.

Addison couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, all we need is a freakin' unicorn and we'll have an afterschool special here!"

* * *

George and Callie locked hands as they exited the elevator, walking towards their hotel room.

"You're going to wow everyone at the wedding," George smiled.

"If my huge belly doesn't distract them," Callie sulked.

"Are you kidding? Your belly is all small now and I love it. Bigger? More for me to love. You're nourishing our child, what is more beautiful than that?" George grinned.

"George..." Callie blushed as she slid the keycard and opened the door.

"You need to relax how about we-" George paused when he saw two figures in their hotel room.

"Oh no," Callie sighed.

"Mister Torres!" George greeted, nervously. "Uh...Misses Torres?"

"Cynthia Konstantaras- Torres. You must be George...the young man who impregnated my daughter," Cynthia said with a scoff.

"Mother..." Callie growled, rolling her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," George softly said, turning back to Cynthia, trying to look as if he didn't just swallow a bug.

"Mija," Francisco Torres exclaimed, extending his arms to Callie. As Callie pulled away from the hug, her father's eyes shifted to her stomach. "So you...ARE pregnant."

"Why would I lie?" Callie asked as she moved over to George.

"Mother, this is George, my HUSBAND and FATHER of my CHILD. Dad, you met him...he stood up to you at the bar, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Francisco muttered.

"So this is where I ask why you are here and how you got in my hotel room..."

"I'm Francisco Torres, that's how I got into this room and we are your parents. We do have a right to see you."

"Yes, but you COULD call and say 'Calliope, we'll be here at such and such time...'"

"So that you could plan to avoid us?" Cynthia asked.

Callie sighed. "What if we were working a night shift, you'd snoop around here all night?"

"Calliope, do not speak to your mother with such a tone," Francisco demanded.

Callie shook her head and folded her arms just over her pregnant belly.

"Where were you to coming from looking so happy?"

"Our friends are getting married; we went to help pick out the wedding attire," George said with a smile.

"Oh you have friends who have actual weddings where they INVITE people and perhaps even tell their parents?" Cynthia asked.

Callie's palm flew to her forehead and George cold feel Francisco's eyes burning through him.

"You know what? I don't need this. I really don't. Everything is going well in my life for once and I am happy...George makes me happy and I'm more than overjoyed to give him this opportunity to be a father."

Callie reached over, grabbing George's hand and squeezing it tightly in hers.

"You're living in a hotel, Calliope. Your grandmother is probably rolling over in her grave right now," Cynthia sighed. "God rest her soul," she added as she did the sign of the cross over herself.

"Dad, you know...you could defend me, you could say SOMETHING positive. I know you have the ability."

"Calliope; I have nothing to say in regards to you ruining your life," Francisco said.

Callie's anger built up as she clenched her fists and forced herself to take deep breaths. "Why can't you support me just this once? Why can't you stop and say 'look at what she is doing for herself...look how happy she is!' You know what? It's not even about me anymore...this is your GRANDCHILD. I understand you not wanting me to be in ortho because you think it's a man's field, I understand you disapproving of George because that's just what you do, I get it...it's YOUR Dad thing...but you don't get to hate your grandchild when you haven't even had a chance to know it yet."

Callie shook her head in disgust before storming off towards the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Calliope!" Francisco boomed.

"Leave it to Calliope to act like a child, regardless of the fact that she's having one of her own."

George's eyes shifted from his shoes and he looked first to Cynthia and then to Francisco before he cleared his throat and stood a bit taller.

"I know you don't like me and I know I haven't given any reason for you TO like me but I love your daughter more than anything. Callie is beautiful, she's passionate and strong. Sure, she's stubborn and she's very intimidating but I would not want her any other way. How can you not be proud of her? She's Chief Resident, she has to keep everyone in line and manage them all while doing her own assignments and surgeries...and never once has she complained about her responsibilities. We're having a baby and she and I are so incredibly happy and we're going to give that baby everything to make sure he or she has a great life...I will sacrifice everything in my power to make sure my child's dreams come true and then some. We'd love to be able to have two loving grandparents involved in our baby's life. As I told you before, Mister Torres, my father passed away...I'd like my child to have a grandfather, I'd like you and Misses Torres to be there for our baby. Is that too much to ask? That you put aside whatever ill feelings you have towards me and just love our child unconditionally?"

Francisco lowered his head, clearing his throat before he headed to the bathroom.

Callie could not believe her ears. Had she heard right? Did George just stand up to her father for a second time? She heard the doorknob jiggle and sighed, reaching over to unlock it.

"You have pretty eyes," Cynthia stated, looking at George.

"Uh...thank you," he nodded nervously.

"Calliope, mija..." Francisco said as he entered the bathroom. He slowly lowered himself to sit on the floor across from Callie.

Callie's tear filled eyes shifted to look at him as he gently took her face into his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"It hurts you know," Callie sniffled.

"I'm so sorry," Francisco said softly. "As a father it is my job to worry, to jump to conclusions about the men in your life because the last thing I want to see is my only daughter hurting. I don't want a phone call late one night where you are sobbing with a crying baby in your arms telling me he left you for his nurse. Though if he ever even attempted a stunt like that your brother and I would be on the first flight out here and he would be done for."

"Daddy..."

"I just want what is best for you. I want to know that you are getting everything you could out of your life and more. I want to know that you are truly happy."

"I am," Callie nodded. "George may not be perfect but he tries. He's made his mistakes but he's the type of guy to do everything he possibly can to fix it. I cannot think of a better man to be a father. His eyes light up when he talks about the baby and I feel so amazing to know I'm giving him something that no one else can. This is ours and only ours."

Francisco took a deep breath. "Any bo--_man_ who stands up to me twice must be given some credit."

"You think?" Callie laughed, "You made my first boyfriend cry!"

"You should thank me, you could still be with him...and he would probably be working at McDonalds, trying to get into our money."

Callie laughed. "Thank you for realizing how horrible you were being. Now, work on Mom or I swear to God I'll tell this baby you both were tragically eaten by polar bears on an arctic expedition."

"I'll see what I can do, mija," Francisco smiled. He stood, reaching for Callie's hand to help her up.

They slipped out of the bathroom only to find George sitting next to Cynthia on the bed where he was proudly showing off grainy black and white photographs from both of Callie's sonograms. Callie smiled as she watched George proudly chatter on about the baby and how Callie thought it might be a girl.

Callie thought her hormones were causing some sort of weird hallucination when she witnessed a smile form on her mother's face.

"Ligos nipio," Cynthia said smiling to George, "that means little baby in Greek you know. When Calliope was a baby my mother used to call her asteri anabo; it means starlight...which was fitting because when Calliope smiled... oh everyone smiled with her. She could light up a room with one grin. My father...he just called her a cochina because she used to like to run around in her underwear all the time."

"Okay, that's enough right there..." Callie said through an embarrassed smile.

"Cochina?" George laughed.

"Dirty. I was a weird little kid okay?" Callie laughed.

"Was?" George laughed and Callie playfully shoved him.

"I'm sorry we cannot stay longer," Francisco apologized. "We're in town for a function actually and thought the timing could not be better."

Callie tried not to look relieved.

"Well, if you two can be good I'd like you to come out after the baby is born," Callie suggested.

"That would be great," George agreed.

Cynthia and Francisco said their goodbyes, Francisco offering George a firm handshake before he gave Callie a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After they finally left Callie turned to George with a huge grin. "Way to go, babe. You seriously just ran my parents off."

"I couldn't stand to see them get to you like that," George sighed.

"And you wonder why I was living in the hospital basement. The less I'm linked to them, the better. You stood up to my father! AGAIN! You were all defending my honor and stuff..."

George blushed. "Well...you know."

Callie leaned in and kissed George softly. "I love you," she said.

George kissed her back and rubbed her stomach, feeling an unfamiliar thump against his palm.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he jumped back, his eyes sparkling with pride.

"You felt that?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shit! Yes! I did!"

George moved back to Callie's stomach, dropping to his knees. "Do it again," he said softly to her stomach.

"George, the baby is not a puppyl you cannot order it to do things," Callie laughed.

George smiled up at her and then looked back to her stomach. "Do it again for me? For Daddy?"

He placed both hands on her belly, coaxing and begging the baby to kick again.

Callie couldn't help but smile at George's glee. George gave a yelp of happiness when he felt not one but two small thumps to his palms.

George laughed. "Maybe we should name the baby Fido."

"You know what?" Callie laughed. "You were so going to get laid...now? Not so much."

"Hey, I'm fine with you in bed, watching _Clash of the Titans_ with me," George grinned. "I'll pretend not to be bothered by the lack of sex."

Callie leaned down and kissed him softly before she said, "It's a date."

* * *

Izzie sat on the back porch, her knees drawn up to her chest, buried under a ratty blanket she had knitted years ago. She watched the clouds slowly roll by in the sky as she sipped her green tea and smiled to herself.

Love was a funny thing, and she knew that from experience. She would have never pinned Mark Sloan as the type of guy who could sweep her off her feet and make her feel whole again.

She heard the sliding glass door and her smile grew wider as Mark made his way over to the large papasan chair she was sitting in and climbed in behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her as she set down her purple mug and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

She breathed in the scent of his Aqua de Gio and closed her eyes. There was nowhere else in the world she wanted to be than there in his arms. Mark smoothed the hair from her face and kissed her temple, taking in the scent of her warm vanilla sugar lotion as he left a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Despite the obvious drama, did you have fun today?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I really hope Meredith picks that one Amsale dress. It looked amazing on her...So many beautiful dresses. I saw this one it was amazing and it would look fabulous on m..." She paused, realizing she was probably going to scare Mark if she continued. "Oh God...I'm sorry, I don't want to get married right now! I mean, I...okay, I know you're taking baby steps towards this commitment thing...okay, maybe minus the house and..."

"Izzie, you can only take baby steps for so long," Mark grinned as he slid out from behind Izzie and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He gave her a wink before heading back into the house.

Izzie gave a happy sigh and smiled. Her eyes wandered back up to the sky where she closed her eyes for a moment, fondly remembering the sound of Denny's voice.

_Thank you_, she mouthed towards the heavens as she slipped her Ugg slippers back on and headed back inside the house. Her house, Mark's house..._their _house.

* * *

**AN: Good lord this is a long chapter. I've been writing this since before I posted 11 so phew finally DONE. Yes this is a pretty emotionally charged chapter but things that needed to be touched on were definitely touched on. Meredith & Cristina was the main thing, and then of course, Denny. That's something that need to be brought up for Mark, who wasn't around during the time but being with Izzie he's heard enough about it through the grapevine. Callie's parents needed to be touched on too, and George needed to show the world is is a man and I'm proud of my little Georgie in this chapter hahaha.**

**Major shoutout to Lilly who spawned the dressing room sex idea, cuz yeah they have sex or at least hinted sex in every chapter hahaha. Why not spice it up? She also majorly helped with the McStizzie talk about Denny so she gets MAJOR points. And she actually updated _Winding Road._ Good girl! Huge shoutout to the lovely Danielle not only for her beta work but for her help with the Mertina & CaGe scenes, anything Caddie in this chapter is dedicated to you my dear! The Cage of course, is for Hannah and I hope you squee very loudly in sheer glee over them in this chapter.**

**So the wedding will be in a few chapters as you guys can see I've been jumping. There's not too much that happens before the wedding time wise as there's places in the storyline I'm trying to get to, but there will be bachelor/bachelorette parties which are mapped out and hilarious, touching cage moments and mcstizzie of course pre wedding and then post wedding things pick up again. **

**Longest author note ever? Okay yeah. Read, review...rinse, repeat. **


	13. Chapter 13

**FIRST AN: I owed Hannah and Crystal some"intimate" CaGe so...between the first two lines...dirty. They are getting their freak on. Don't read it if you dont wanna be subjected to word porn. That is all. **

**

* * *

**

Callie woke up the following morning and her eyes immediately shifted to her husband, sleeping soundly next to her, breathing softly. She watched his lips barely move with each breath he exhaled and gave a smile. She loved him more than words could express, despite the seemingly constant downpour throughout the first part of their relationship. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair and continued to stare at him lovingly. Her hormones raged, this time not with irritation or anger but instead with love and happiness.

George's eyes slowly opened and he stretched, wiping the sleep away from his lids before focusing on Callie. Their eyes locked for a few moments and they just stared, taking each other in before George shifted a bit and spoke.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly, reaching out to touch her face. Pregnancy suited Callie O'Malley; her golden complexion did not suffer and she had a certain maternal glow about her. She nuzzled against George's palm, closing her eyes for a moment as she took in the intense feelings of love he was exuding.

Callie slowly blinked, inching forward to softly press her lips against his. The feeling of his soft flesh against hers caused Callie's heart to beat faster and a rush of hormones invaded her body, her tongue parting his lips as he kissed her back with an equal passion. Callie moved closer and her small, rounded belly met his abs as they intertwined their legs. Callie felt George's erection against her thigh, which only made her desires increase. She slid her hand from her own body and up his thigh as if to give him the okay. George was fully awakened by her touch, knowing her intentions and wholeheartedly agreeing to them by sliding his own hands under the oversized _Misfits _shirt she wore. His palms grazed her breasts and she shivered under his touch, his hands then pressing firmly into the soft flesh.

He slid his hands out to grip the hem of her shirt and tug it up and over her shoulders. Her body never failed to awe him, now especially as her breasts were even larger than before. His fingertips traced circles around her nipples as he leaned in for another kiss. He broke away to remove his own shirt and then nudged her legs with his knee to part them. She obeyed as he tugged at her boy shorts, taking marvel in her body unfazed by her pregnancy other then the rounded belly, which bore no stretch marks. He balanced his weight on his knees, sitting back on his feet as his hands crept up her thighs and paused at her waist.

"George...don't kill this..." Callie sighed.

"It's just..."

"You don't say anything when we have a quickie before bed at night...why now? Seriously George!"

"It's just, you know...finding out the sex today...it makes it all more real and..."

"You're killing it," Callie groaned, sitting up a bit and grabbing George's crotch as the hormones raged. "The baby has no idea what's going on...it's got on freaking earmuffs and a blindfold and is hanging out in Hawaii or something. You're not going to hurt it!"

Callie wrapped her long legs around George's waist and pulled him into her, staring up into his eyes and then whispering in his ear, "I need your cock inside of me."

George's eyes widened; these sex crazed Callie moments were coming up rather frequently and, though overwhelming, he wasn't about to complain.

She kissed him, sliding her tongue against his and he reciprocated before turning her onto her side and pressing his body up against hers from behind. He shifted for a moment as he removed his boxers and then placed his hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples yet again. He moved to position her leg so that he could get the best access and Callie gave a sigh of pleasure as he entered her. He pulled her tightly against him as he rocked his hips to begin a regular pace. Callie's hand slid between her slightly open thighs and George took notice, stopping her before she could begin.

His slid his fingers down, parting her sex to locate her clit and rub perfect circles with his forefinger. Callie gave a startlingly loud moan, which filled George with a sense of pride. He continued teasing her clit with his fingers as the thrust into her repeatedly, until his body began to tighten due to his impending orgasm. Callie paused, pulling herself away and swiftly straddling George. Before he even knew what was going on she had slipped him inside of her and had just begun to roll her hips into him, gasping and moaning in immense pleasure.

George felt her walls contract around him as she let out a final gasp and threw her head back, her long, glossy black hair flipping through the air and settling about her shoulders. George pressed his palms into her full hips as he bucked his own hips upward three more times and he finally surrendered himself to his own orgasm.

"Mmmm," Callie sighed, followed by pleasant laughter.

She leaned into him, offering a soft kiss before she swung her leg and lifted herself away from him.

"Good morning, babe," she grinned.

* * *

"Hey babe," Mark smiled as he walked into the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel.

"Hi," Izzie muttered.

Mark paused as he noticed a basket filled with muffins and three other plates by the stove where she was continuing to pile them up.

"Uh...these look great," Mark stated.

"Yeah," Izzie replied before she pulled a muffin tray from the over and turned it off.

"You catching up on some baking there? You haven't in some time..."

"Mark? Just...let me get these cooled and prepared and...just leave me alone."

"Leave you alone?"

Izzie shot Mark a glare and he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever, fine," he replied before he started out of the kitchen.

Izzie growled in frustration as she noticed he was leaving his towel behind. She grabbed it and threw it at him.

"DAMNIT MARK! USE THE SAME FREAKIN' TOWEL," Izzie yelled.

"You know what? I'm going to work now. You've got some bug up your ass and I'm not going to interrogate you all morning so that I end up sleeping on the couch. Despite your raging estrogen I do love you and I'll see you tonight or maybe even at work."

"Bug up my..." Izzie shook her head, fuming and turned back to her muffins. She tossed some from a plate into the basket and shoved the basket into Mark's arms as he opened the door to the garage.

"Take these with you," she firmly stated.

"I love you," Mark grinned.

"Fuck off," Izzie snarled, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"There you two are," Addison smiled as Callie and George made their way over to where Addison was standing by the Labor & Delivery floor's nurses' station.

"I had a surgery," Callie yawned with a stretch.

"I should make you go on maternity leave NOW," Addison stated.

"I'm fine," Callie said.

"I worry about her working so much," George sighed.

"As do I," Addison said, raising an eyebrow to Callie.

"I am FINE. Yes, I made need to nap constantly but other than that...I'm perfectly fine and more than capable."

"She's going to be in surgery one day and the baby will just fall out. I can't see her even taking a leave...so she'll just continue the surgery and then when she's done she'll notice that she birthed the baby," George stated.

"Shut up!" Callie laughed.

"Speaking of your lovely child...let's go investigate, shall we?"

George and Callie both gave excited nods before following Addison into one of the exam rooms.

"Up with your scrub top, let's measure this belly of yours," Addison grinned. She was incredibly happy to be able to do the appointment seeing as she was missing most of Callie's pregnancy due to her location change. Addison measured and gave a nod.

"You're measuring right on time," Addison nodded.

George was sitting next to Callie, nervously shaking his leg as he held her hand. Addison laughed a bit. "Excited George?"

"Uh...just a little," he grinned.

"Let's hope the baby is cooperating. Let baby O'Malley be a little exhibitionist and expose the goods," Addison said, applying gel to Callie's abdomen and then running over it with the wand.

"Alright, there is the head..." Addison said, pointing to the screen, "and two little feet...and...well, she certainly isn't shy at all, is she?"

"Oh my God..." Callie gasped.

"It's a girl?" George asked.

"I sure hope so," Addison laughed.

"Really?" Callie managed to squeeze out.

Addison nodded. "She obviously wanted you two to be well aware of her...lack."

George stared at the screen and exclaimed, "It's a girl! I have a daughter! A baby girl...a perfect and beautiful and...female baby girl!"

Callie brought her hand to her mouth and Addison squeezed her shoulder with her free hand, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you, Cal. I always wanted a little girl and now I can live vicariously through my amazing best friend."

"Oh Addie," Callie sniffled, covering Addison's hand with her own.

Addison gave a smile and typed a command on the sonogram machine so that pictures could be printed. "She's absolutely perfect. Look at her long legs...I can tell already you'll have to beat the boys off of her."

"Boys? Oh, I didn't even think about that…she's not dating until she's...okay she's never dating, she can become a nun."

Addison couldn't help but laugh.

"She is not becoming a nun! God, you sound like my father," Callie laughed as she shook her head.

"Congratulations you two," Addison smiled. "I'll give you guys a moment," she nodded.

"Can I?" George asked, motioning towards the wand. "I could look at her all day."

"Sure," Addison nodded. "Just put everything back; we're lucky enough Richard gave us this opportunity so if you want me to deliver Princess O'Malley then I suggest you don't go wild on a fetal photo shoot."

"Thank you so much, Addie," Callie said, squeezing her hand softly.

"Anything for my goddaughter," Addison beamed, leaning to give Callie a kiss on the cheek.

Addison moved to the other side of the bed to give George a hug.

"Thank you, Addison," George grinned.

"Hey, I didn't make the baby...that was all on you two. Thank yourselves," she grinned before exiting the room.

Addison roamed the halls and found herself at the elevators. She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her as she entered and pressed the button for the second floor. She could use a latte and a quiet seat in the open air cafeteria. Sam was being shown around the hospital by Derek so she knew she had a bit of time to enjoy the solitude she had once loathed when she was previously employed at Seattle Grace.

As she exited the elevator she almost ran into Mark, who was the absolute last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Mark," Addison awkwardly nodded.

"Addison," Mark said, giving them same nod of acknowledgement.

"Can't keep away from this place?" Mark laughed.

"I was uhm...doing the ultrasound for Callie and George," Addison said.

"Oh?"

"It's a little girl," Addison said softly, her eyes shifting to her Christian Louboutins.

Mark noticed the somber tone in her voice and the grief in her eyes.

"Things worked out for the best," Mark said softly, touching her shoulder gently.

Addison lifted her head and stared into Mark's blue eyes as they filled with compassion.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Mark nodded, trying to hold back the smile that was beginning to form.

"More than I ever thought I would," he nodded.

"I'm happy for you, Mark; I truly am," Addison stated.

Mark grabbed Addison and wrapped her in a warm hug, rubbing her back.

"Everything will work out for you, I'm sure of it," he said softly.

"Thank you," Addison meekly replied.

* * *

"You look like crap today," Izzie stated as she set down her Chinese chicken salad and looked to Meredith.

"Oh someone's inner bitch is out and social today, isn't she?" Cristina laughed.

"I didn't get much sleep," Meredith yawned.

"Oh...poor Alex," Izzie said.

"IPods," Alex grinned. "And a damn good pair of headphones."

"Why are you so cranky today?" Meredith asked Izzie before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Mark is driving me insane," Izzie sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Alex laughed and Izzie shot him a glare.

"He doesn't use the same towel, he leaves his dishes in the sink and on top of that...he leaves the toilet seat up."

"So?" Alex asked, looking at Izzie as if she had grown another head.

"Why do you think you drove me freakin' insane when I lived with you?" Izzie asked Alex.

"Those are horrible things in the land of Izzie," Meredith nodded.

"It's frustrating. He's not a complete slob he's...just...a guy. He does very guyish things."

"The penis ruins all," Cristina riposted.

"Now now, Cristina, don't be bitter," Meredith said, patting Cristina's hand.

"I'm being crazy, aren't I? You guys are looking at me like I'm off my rocker again."

"I'm glad you said _again_. It's good to see you embracing your bouts of insanity," Cristina stated.

"Shut up; you're still not completely forgiven for yesterday," Izzie growled. She sighed and looked up, noticing Mark and Addison towards the elevators. She watched Mark pull Addison into an embrace and rolled her eyes.

"I was reconsidering despising him and then he hugs on his ex...lovely," Izzie sulked.

"They're all platonic and whatever, Izzie," Meredith reassured.

"Psh," Izzie scoffed, sipping her water.

"WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" George exclaimed as he ran over to his group of friends in sheer bliss.

"Oh my God...SERIOUSLY?" Izzie squealed.

"YES! She's a she! A very proud she at that!" George beamed as Callie slowly made her way over.

George placed the sonograms on the table in front of Izzie and Meredith and they immediately took two each into their hands and oohed-and-ahhed.

"A girl...how fitting for you, O'Malley," Alex smirked and Callie whacked him on the back of the head.

"Damn!" Alex exclaimed, turning to look up at Callie with a sulk. "Sorry."

Meredith shoved one of the pictures in Cristina's face. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and with feigned enthusiasm said, "It's a fetus. Yay! Yay little fetus! Aren't you lovely...in your fetal glory and non-penis having existence."

"Congratulations you guys, that is so wonderful," Meredith said through a genuine smile.

"What are you going to name her?" Izzie asked.

"No idea," George laughed. "Guess we better get on that, shouldn't we?"

"I have a surgery," Callie said, checking the time on her pager. "Thanks guys," she said, smiling at Meredith and even Izzie as they returned the pictures to George. She gave George a quick kiss and he leaned down to touch her stomach and speak softly.

"I love you, princess," he grinned. Cristina made a gagging sound.

Callie smiled as she walked towards the elevators where Addison and Mark had been joined by Derek and Sam. George gave a happy sigh as he watched his wife walk off.

"A baby," Izzie sighed. "It's so wonderful. Babies...weddings..." she looked over at Mark and narrowed her eyes. "Stupid men."

"Uh..." George began, "I don't want to know, do I?"

"Not at all," Cristina said. "I'm booked in OR three in 15 minutes; have to go make sure your sister put my tray table on the right hand side," Cristina said towards Meredith.

"Do you have to mention her on a regular basis? I'm doing well pretending she doesn't exist."

"No, you're not; you're doing a shitty job of it and I have to hear about it therefore I'm trying to get you to have conversations with her that last longer than five minutes, don't include 'uhm' or medical terminology."

"Whatever," Meredith sulked before Cristina left the table.

"I have a post op to check on," Alex sighed.

"I need to find Bailey," Izzie said.

"Same here," George nodded.

"Walk with me?" Izzie shrugged.

"Sure, why not," George smiled.

"I'll just sit here with my turkey sandwich and my...solo...ness," Meredith sulked.

"Oh stop it," Izzie laughed before she and George said their goodbyes.

"Seat taken?" Mark asked as he made his way over long after his small group had separated and Izzie and George had wandered off.

"No, sit down," Meredith smiled.

"Izzie hates me for some reason and I'm clueless as to what I've done," Mark sighed as he sat.

"I'm well aware of this," Meredith laughed.

"I figured as much," Mark smiled.

"You're on a fast track to the dog house," Meredith stated.

"Apparently. She was baking this morning. I'm talking six o'clock this morning. Muffins everywhere."

"Oh, that's not good...what kind of muffins?"

"Poppy seed...blueberry, cranberry orange..."

"Poppy seed? What was in the poppy seed ones?"

"Uh, poppy seeds," Mark stated, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"No! Lemon or almond?"

"Lemon..." Mark slowly answered.

"Oh wow, she's definitely angry then."

"You can determine her level of anger by muffin ingredients?"

"Yes; it can also determine how happy she is by what she adds to her chocolate chip cookies," Meredith nodded.

"I feel like an inadequate partner here. This just reminds me how little I actually know about her," Mark sighed.

"Izzie will open up, it just takes time. I'm just now learning some things about her personal life...I'm fine with it. It doesn't mean you love her any less. Have you tried opening up to her?"

"She knows things about me that I wouldn't normally share...not everything though."

"I'm sure she'll find the perfect time to tell you about her life, which will hopefully be before her mother shows up on your doorstep."

"I do know that her Mother is a bitch," Mark nodded.

"Yeah...that is...a bit of an understatement. You do know Izzie's birthday is in four days, right?"

"Yes, I do," Mark nodded.

"Does she know that you know?" Meredith asked.

"I have no idea, why?"

"To Izzie...things like birthdays and holidays...they are incredibly important. I take things like that for granted but she savors them. So her birthday is a big deal, as it should be. She wants to announce it from the rooftops and have everyone squeal over her but she doesn't want to look all...attention whorish and whatever at the same time. She wants you to make a big deal without her having to say something...understand?"

"You think that she thinks that I forgot her birthday?"

"Something like that," Meredith nodded.

"Far from it," Mark stated. "As a matter of fact, Derek's taking me to pick up her gifts today. I figured I'd give them to her four days early to melt the ice."

"Oh? And what would those gifts be?"

"I'm not telling you, otherwise Izzie will know before they are even in my possession."

"So much for trust!" Meredith gasped.

"Hey, I trust you. Just not with things like birthday gifts and various other surprises."

"A hint?"

"Nope," Mark grinned, shaking his head.

Meredith nodded and then thought for a moment.

"You know Derek's family well, right?"

"They're more of a family to me than my actual family," Mark nodded.

"They're coming out for the wedding and I'm..."

"Terrified?" Mark laughed.

"Yes," Meredith sighed. "Nancy was not exactly nice to me when she came out here."

"Don't base your judgment on Nancy, trust me," Mark assured. "Derek's mother, Mary, is a very kind woman. She's worked hard to give her children good, stable lives. Derek's dad died just after his youngest sister was born so Mary had to take care of everything; she worked her ass off to provide the best for all of them. Margie is the oldest, she's a bit outspoken but not nearly as bad as Nancy, she's a pediatrician and frequently participates in Doctors without Borders, she has five children...the woman never stops. Then comes Derek, and then Nancy, and you know to avoid her like the plague...then Kathleen, she's a psychologist. If Kathy is coming she'll ask too many questions and then analyze your reactions and answers. Basically she's going to interrogate the shit out of you in some attempt to determine your mental stability. She's polite but the questions never end. Kathy and Addison often butted heads so you have that going for you in her case. Shannon is the baby, well, not baby...but you get what I'm saying. She got married just before Derek...left. She's about your age, always smiling and in a good mood. I've lost you...haven't I? Let's do this short form. Mary will be quiet at first, just keep talking to her, not too much...but enough. Once she sees a genuine interest from you, she'll open up. Margaret is hard to read, just listen to her talk about her perfect life and tell her you admire her and you're set. Avoid Nancy, Derek can keep her in check. Just smile and nod when it comes to Kathleen, don't be afraid of her endless questions, just answer as best you can and don't be afraid to tell her no or change the subject. Get to know Shannon; she's your best bet in penetrating the Shepherd women circle."

"Wow, how am I supposed to remember all of this? I don't think Margaret is coming. She has some place she needs to be or whatever..."

"There, that knocks one down, good."

"I'm not all...domestic… they're going to hate me," Meredith sighed.

"When are they coming?" Mark asked.

"They're flying in the morning of our bachelor and bachelorette parties. I guess they're leaving the kids at home? And one of his nieces and one of his nephews are coming to be flower girl and ring bearer."

"Alright, how about this...let's do lunch or dinner...whatever we can do with our schedules and Izzie and I will come along. I'll help break the ice and get them talking, and Izzie can help with the domesticity thing. They're my family too so I'd like to spend some time with them and hey, it helps you out."

"You're a lifesaver," Meredith sighed in appreciation before raising an eyebrow. "Wait...how many of them have you slept with?"

* * *

"I find your nonsensical behavior insanely disturbing," Derek said as he shook his head in disbelief at Mark.

"You're just pissed because you're going to have to one up me when Meredith hears about Iz's presents."

"Oh shit, I didn't even think about that," Derek sighed. "How the hell am I going to top this?"

"How about you finally start building your dream house and take your wife home to it."

"She'll never leave her mother's house," Derek stated.

"You're honestly going to move in with your wife, Cristina Yang and Alex Karev?"

"We haven't talked about it," Derek answered.

"Obviously," Mark laughed.

"Just because you're prancing around like Mr. Perfect with your reformed ways does not mean you get to point fingers," Derek chuckled. "You choose to go into debt for your woman!"

"Hey, at least we have our own house," Mark retorted.

"Burn," Derek scoffed.

"Doctor Sloan, we just need your signature..."

"Ah, great," Mark said, flashing a grin back to Derek.

* * *

George quietly slipped into the hotel room he and Callie shared later that night. Callie had gone home early for some much deserved rest and George smiled as he found her curled up in bed with her hand on her belly.

Her eyes fluttered open, as if she were awaked by the feeling of his presence in the room.

"Hey," she smiled softly.

"Hey gorgeous," George beamed. Callie sat up, scooting herself to the edge of the bed and holding her arms out to him, sleepily. George moved forward, leaning down and kissing her forehead before he knelt down before her. He reflected on this thought for a moment and then reached in his coat pocket, pulling out a small box labeled _Tiffany's_.

"George..."

"I wanted to do it right this time, Callie. I wanted to give you something you can wear with pride. I love you and I promised to make my mistakes up to you..."

He opened the box, revealing an astonishingly beautiful, large square cute diamond surrounded by tiny diamonds. It sparkled under the low lighting of the hotel room and Callie could hardly believe her eyes.

"Don't ask any questions, okay? Just enjoy it. You deserve it. You have given me the most amazing gift anyone could ever give me: our daughter. I want you to be able to show it off and actually be showing it off...you're worth it, and I love you and our daughter more than words could ever express."

George placed his palm on her stomach, feeling something roll against his touch.

Tears welled in Callie's eyes and she leaned forward and kissed George ever-so-gently. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in the smell of his cologne.

She pulled away and gave a smile as George placed the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful, George. Since I can't ask any questions...I don't quite know what to say...except, I love you and I forgive you, for everything and I'm equally happy to be here with you, having your baby girl."

George took Callie's hand in his and kissed it softly before they both looked at her growing belly.

"We love you so much, mija," Callie said softly.

* * *

Izzie tossed a load of towels in the dryer before smoothing loose locks of hair from her face and taking a deep breath. She grabbed her mug of green tea, a warm blanket and the latest issue of Jane magazine before heading out to her favorite spot, the papasan chair on the back porch.

The sun was slowly setting and the sky was illuminated with an orange hue, the clouds tinged with red. She smiled to herself as she took in the beauty of the heavens above her and then found a comfortable position in the chair. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the cool, fall air.

She heard a strange sound that forced her eyes open and she panned the area, trying to figure out where it was coming from. She turned, noticing a small ball of white fluff scratching at the sliding glass door and panting with excitement.

"What in the name of God..." Izzie muttered to herself, throwing her blanket from her body and heading towards the door.

She opened it to stare down at a small Maltepoo puppy, wagging its tail so hard that it looked as if it were going to knock itself over. It jumped up, placing its small paws on Izzie's shin and panting. Izzie couldn't help but melt as she looked down at the tiny pink bow wrapped around a tuft of fur and the pink collar around its neck. She picked the tiny creature up, snuggling it to her chest and rubbing its snout with her thumb. The little dog licked Izzie as its entire body shook from its wagging tail.

"Where did you come from? And how did you know I was out here?" she asked the little dog curiously. It was then that she noticed a scrap of paper tucked under the puppy's collar.

_Look in the garage_, the note read and Izzie narrowed her eyes in confusion before looking back at the puppy she held close to her head with her right hand.

"Hm, watch...this is some sick twisted serial killer. The puppy predator or something," Izzie said to herself. She shrugged and headed to the garage, opening the door slowly to jump as she found Mark standing before her grinning.

"You jackass piece of shit! Do you want to give me a freakin' heart attack? Whose dog is this? And stop looking at me like-"

She paused, looking behind him and noticing a brand new 2007 Porsche Boxster with a glossy burgundy finish.

"Oh...my...freaking...GOD," she gasped, placing the puppy in Mark's arms and pushing him out of the way.

"Who...whose car is this?" she managed to ask.

"The dog's," Mark laughed.

Izzie turned and glared at him before running her fingers over the perfect paint on the hood of the car.

"It's yours, baby. Happy Birthday."

"SERIOUSLY?!" she shrieked.

"Seriously," Mark nodded.

"Whose puppy is that?" Izzie asked.

"Oh, she's yours too," Mark grinned. "You think I brought her here just to play messenger for me? Good girl by the way, Princess Buttercup," Mark cooed at the puppy, patting her head.

"Princess Buttercup?" Izzie giggled.

"I figured you'd give her a horridly feminine, girly name so I did the honor of naming her...remembering how much you love _The Princess Bride_," Mark stated.

Izzie ran over to Mark and wrapped her arms around his neck, carefully avoiding Princess Buttercup and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. The puppy licked Izzie's shoulder in shared excitement and she scooped her from Mark's arms and gleefully climbed into her car.

"Oh freaking...oh my...oh, MARK, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU," she shrieked.

"I take it you like your gifts then? I gave them to you early to get myself back in the bedroom and off the couch," Mark laughed.

"Oh trust me...you'll be in the bedroom tonight but you will not be sleeping!" She grinned.

She rubbed under Princess Buttercup's chin and set her in her lap as she gripped the steering wheel and then bounced in excitement.

"Wanna take it for a spin?" he said, holding up the keys.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do. I wanna do circles around the hospital parking lot and show it off! Plus, Princess Buttercup needs presents," Izzie nodded.

"Oh does she?" Mark said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Of course! No baby of mine is going to go unspoiled," Izzie beamed. "She's OUR baby...our little fur baby," Izzie squealed, rubbing her nose against the puppy's cold wet one. "Okay, go to your Daddy; I'm about to let loose with my new car...YAY!" She said, handing the puppy over to Mark and giving an overjoyed clap.

"Daddy?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow at the puppy. He laughed and then shrugged it off, settling the little dog in his lap before buckling his seatbelt.

"Hey," Izzie said, facing Mark as she placed the key in the ignition.

"Hm?"

"I love you," Izzie said softly before planting a kiss on his lips. "I forgive you for being a guy and doing guyish things. Can you forgive me for being a horrendous bitch?"

"I think you'll need to make it up to me," Mark winked.

"Did I not already say you were going to get some?" Izzie laughed.

Mark gave his signature smirk before motioning to the car's ignition. "Start her up, babe. Let's tear up this town."

"Oh, you have no idea," Izzie winked.

* * *

**AN: This ones for Lilly who has been SO patient in waiting for an update from me and also for being my test reader and giving me the okay on my dialogue and such. Dani - Thanks for doing all the Beta work and especially for helping with the CaGe sex. Crystal and Hannah, hope I didn't dissapoint. Hannah special thanks to you for helping me map out this whole freaking fic and for the awesome ideas you constantly chip in. Kisses from Princess Buttercup. Okay...Izzie's gifts. We all know...come on, if Mark fell madly in love with a girl and settled down, he'd spoil her senseless BUT there is more to why he spoils her which will be learned in later chapters. As always don't forget to check out the McStizzie forum...link is in my profile! Thank you, read and review...rinse & repeat. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**FIRST AN: Okay this chapter is basically EVERYONE and I wanted to do something light hearted and fun. This is also the longest chapter ever, lol. I've slowly been bringing Lexie up in the fic but this chapter I actually wanted to give her some story (which is needed for future events) so I hope you guys like her :)**_

_

* * *

_

_Two Months Later – One Day Pre-Wedding_

"Mer..." Izzie said softly, placing her hand over Meredith's on the kitchen counter.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Meredith said, tensing her hand under Izzie's.

"Yes, you are."

"I don't get married. I don't commit. I don't do _this._"

"But you are."

"But I am."

"You're freaking out, it's understandable. I'm very proud of you though and I know for sure that Derek is too. You love him, he loves you...you guys are finally getting what you so need and deserve: each other. Complete devotion. It's a beautiful thing, seriously."

Meredith watched Izzie give a dreamy sigh followed by a small smile and she couldn't help but feel her own lips curl.

"You want Mark to ask you to marry him," Meredith giggled.

"What? No," Izzie responded, nervously.

"You do, you seriously do. Aw, how cute! Izzie wants to get MARRIED," Meredith teased.

"Meredith, I will hurt you."

"AWWW ISN'T SHE _DARLING_," Meredith exclaimed.

"Blushing bride my ass! You're about to be a bruised bride if you don't stop," Izzie laughed.

Meredith scrunched her nose and waved her dish towel in Izzie's face.

"Someone wants to walk down the aisle; will you be daydreaming about it when you walk in my wedding tomorrow?" Meredith asked with a giggle.

"Oh that's it," Izzie laughed as Meredith backed away, moving to the other side of the island and waving her dish towel at Izzie.

"You want to get married...you want to get married!" Meredith teased, backing away from Izzie and colliding straight into Mark as he entered the kitchen.

Izzie turned beet red as she watched a curious expression grow over Mark's face.

"What is all this about?" Mark grinned.

"Nothing," Izzie blushed.

_You want to get married_, Meredith mouthed and Izzie glared at her and slammed her palm into the counter. She then looked at Mark and gave a smile.

"I got your okra," Mark stated, holding up a brown paper bag.

Princess Buttercup trotted in, her nails tapping against the hardwood floor. Meredith bent over to scoop the dog up and cradled her against her chest, scratching her belly under the pink knitted sweater she wore.

"Derek head out to pick them up?" Mark asked as he set down the bag and pulled Izzie into his arms.

"Yes, Adele offered to help him out."

"Aw she's so your new fake mommy," Izzie said, muffled by Mark's shoulder.

"Don't call her that, it's bad luck," Meredith groaned.

"Stop being obnoxious," Izzie stated, giving Mark a soft kiss on the lips.

"Going to the chapel and Izzie's gonna get ma-ar-ar-ied..." Meredith sang as she wiggled her shoulders.

"Okay, you know what? Cook your own lunch," Izzie growled.

"Whatever! I'm sorry," Meredith sighed.

"You look pale," Mark laughed. "Nervous?"

"Yes," Meredith sighed. "I mean, we're getting married tomorrow and I'm meeting them for the first time? Well, aside from Nancy...who probably doesn't have anything nice to say about me. It's like here...meet my soon to be wife, the woman I was cheating on Addison with...Addison whom you loved and adored..."

"Addison is no angel; I don't think she's up on a pedestal any longer. Derek will defend your honor-- if he doesn't...well, I'll put him in check."

"Oh, I love it when you're all manly and...defending honor," Izzie grinned.

"Okay, well then...shouldn't we start the meal?" Meredith asked.

Izzie stared at the food on the counter and gave a nod, separating herself from Mark.

"Meredith...you peel potatoes...Mark...just...stand there and look attractive. I'll start seasoning the pork..." Izzie said, giving a sigh of relief now that her plans were in action.

Meredith raised an eyebrow at Izzie, who turned and rolled her eyes and gasped, "You don't know how to peel a freaking potato?"

* * *

"Grey!" Cristina called out as she power walked in the direction of Lexie Grey. Lexie gave a sigh and could only imagine what Cristina was going to scold her for now.

"There is a party at eight tonight. Casual. Bring liquor."

"What?"

"Party. Eight. Attend."

"You're inviting me to a party?" Lexie asked.

"Do I need to finger paint it for you?"

"WHY are you inviting me to a party?"

"Doctor Bailey & Doctor Torres-O'Malley will be there: you can kiss both their asses," Cristina stated.

"You aren't inviting me to this party for no reason. There is an obvious ulterior motive here," Lexie said, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest.

"Did Meredith give you an invitation to her wedding? She swore on her mother's ashes that she did."

"She didn't GIVE it to me...she slid it in my locker," Lexie answered. "I thought it was a joke at first..."

"So you're not going?" Cristina asked.

"Actually, I am...okay, I get it, the party is for her, isn't it?"

"Yes...she's not going to be the only one there."

"Then why do I need to go?"

"I will let you scrub in on all of my surgeries for a week," Cristina offered.

"You make no sense whatsoever," Lexie laughed, shaking her head.

"Do you know how badly the other little interns want to scrub in on my surgeries? How long have you been here...seven months? A week's worth of Yang surgeries is a prize indeed. Not to mention that for the majority of my surgeries I'm teamed with Villalobos...On the other hand, you can go back to being the whipping girl for the Gynie squad..."

"You're bribing me."

"Yes, and I don't do bribes so you should feel...honored or something. I am ten seconds from kicking your skinny white ass, by the way."

"Now you're threatening me..."

"There has to be an attending or something you want to sleep with. I'll...see what I can do. Name your prize."

"I'm not letting you in on my potential love interests."

"Ah-ha! So there is one."

"Not an attending!"

"Oh it's a nurse; you seem like the nurse type. How disturbing..."

"He is not a nurse..." Lexie sighed.

"I'll get your little nurse to talk to you if you go to the party."

"You're scaring me," Lexie sighed.

"How can I explain this to you in a way that your tiny brain will respond...Meredith needs you. She needs you to be there because she is broken, she is broken and missing many, many tiny pieces. She will never be put together again perfectly but if I can shove a few pieces in here and there then so be it. You are a piece that could fit...somewhere. She won't admit it, but it is the truth. She will freak out tomorrow and if you are there tonight, if you are there tomorrow...I guarantee you can save us the drama and the crying and the...do you get my point yet because I'm starting to sound like a Hallmark card and it's making me want to throw up."

"She needs me? I highly doubt that. She's on her way to becoming a world class neurosurgeon and she's marrying one of the top surgeons in the field. Meredith does not need me."

"I am begging you to do this," Cristina sighed. "Meredith has no family. I am her family, and despite the avoidance over the past several months she knows deep down in her black little heart that she needs to speak to you. She's got severe abandonment issues; she's afraid you'll up and leave or die on her. So, you need to stop acting like a child and show her that you won't leave...just try not to die."

Lexie scrunched her nose and then let out a sigh. She thought for a moment as she tapped her fingers together.

"Fine, whatever. You're picking me up though..."

"Actually, you're picking me up," Cristina nodded. "7:30, I'll be here. Oh and...next time put the scalpel next to the ten blade on the left hand side."

Lexie rolled her eyes as Cristina walked off. She had no clue what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

Long after the potatoes were mashed and the rice fluffed, Meredith and Izzie's heads turned upward at the sound of cars in the driveway.

Mark turned away from puncturing the pork loin to eye the two girls, especially since Meredith looked rather pale.

"You'll do fine," Izzie reassured, shutting her Cosmopolitan and shoving it in one of the drawers. She didn't want to tell Meredith how nervous _she _was. This was mainly because Mark had told her countless times that the Shepherds were his family more than his actual relatives.

"Deep breaths," Mark half laughed, patting Meredith's shoulder.

Princess Buttercup went speeding through the front hall as soon as she heard people on the porch, yipping like crazy and jumping up to attack the doorknob.

Derek slipped, in smiling wide and nearly tripping over the dog.

"Mark, can you get your overgrown dust bunny out of the way?" he laughed as a small crowed followed him inside.

Meredith took a drawn out breath and nervously tugged at the hem of her lavender sweater.

Nancy was the first of the Shepherd women to slip inside, her head held high as she removed her gloves and scanned the front hall. Her eyes locked on Mark and she grinned before walking past Meredith and straight into Mark's arms.

"Who would have ever guessed we'd be having lunch with YOU and our dear brother, Loser?"

"Times have changed, Nancy-pants," Mark grinned.

"Ah Marky-Mark!" the youngest Shepherd sister, Shannon, squealed. She ran over, shoving Nancy out of the way and jumping up into Mark's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and beaming. Izzie and Meredith exchanged glances as Kathleen squeezed her way over and Mark set Shannon down. Kathleen offered a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Izzie looked a little irritated but remembered that they were 'family' and sucked it up.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise!" Mary Shepherd exclaimed, pushing past her daughter to give Mark a warm hug.

"Hey Mom," Mark smiled.

"I am so happy to see that you and Derek did not viciously attack each other," Mary grinned.

"Actually, when I first came out here, he hit me...had to suture my own face," Mark smirked.

"Oh, you show off," Nancy laughed.

"Uh...well, now for the reason we are all together today..." Derek spoke up, placing his hands on Meredith's shoulders and guiding her over to the small group.

"Mom, Shannon, Kathleen...this is Meredith..." he beamed. "Nancy has already had the pleasure of meeting her...and attempting to run her off."

"Yes, _pleasure_," Nancy quipped.

"It is very nice to finally meet you," Mary said, pulling Meredith in for a gentle hug.

Meredith gave a smile as she pulled away and then found herself wrapped up in Kathleen and then Shannon's arms. Nancy offered a quick handshake and a forced smile.

"Mer, this is my niece Abbey, our flower girl, and her brother, Austen, our ring bearer," Derek smiled, placing a hand on each child's shoulder. Abbey gave a nearly toothless smile and Austen nodded his head before the duo went chasing after Princess Buttercup.

"Behave you two!" Kathleen called out after her children. "What a cute dog! Is that yours, Meredith?"

"Actually..." Derek laughed, "Princess Buttercup is Mark's!"

Everyone burst into laughter as Mark grabbed Izzie's hand and pulled her forward. "Princess Buttercup was a gift for my girlfriend here. This...is Izzie," he smiled.

"Girlfriend?" Nancy asked, "Commitment? I like her already!"

"Nice to meet you all," Izzie smiled.

"And how long have you two been together? See, Derek had mentioned Mark seeing someone but we didn't think he was serious!"

"You all doubt me? Nice," Mark laughed. "And to answer your question, about seven months."

"I'm very proud of you," Mary smiled. "I see both of my boys are doing well and seeing lovely women."

Meredith beamed and Nancy sighed.

"I'm sure you guys are starving...lunch is just about ready," Meredith stated.

"This is a lovely house, Meredith. Derek mentioned it was your mother's?" Kathleen questioned.

"Yes, it was my grandmother's...and then she passed it on to my mother and now it is mine," Meredith nodded.

"Your mother has passed away, right? And she was also a surgeon?"

"Her mother is Ellis Grey!" Shannon exclaimed. "I'm a pediatric surgeon," she added, looking to Meredith.

"Uh yes, she passed away almost a year ago," Meredith nodded.

"How tragic…is your father still living?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes," Meredith nodded.

"Will he be at the wedding?"

"Meredith doesn't have the best relationship with her father," Derek stated, shooting Kathleen a look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...do you have siblings?" Kathleen wondered, continuing her interrogation as Izzie guided everyone through the living room.

"I have two half sisters," Meredith nodded. "I'm not close with them. The older one, Lexie, works at Seattle Grace and we talk on occasion but not as sisters normally would I guess."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Okay, how about we settle down and eat?" Derek smiled, hoping to distract Kathleen.

"Sounds lovely, dear," Mary nodded.

Meredith and Izzie excused themselves to the kitchen and laughed.

"Wow...good to see McBitchy is still...bitchy..." Izzie giggled.

"Mark warned me that Kathleen would lead an interrogation but God she makes me feel like I'm under investigation for some major crime or whatever..."

"Seriously!"

"His mother seems nice," Meredith shrugged.

Shannon slipped into the kitchen with a smile. "Ignore my sisters," she stated. "They are embarrassingly over protective of Derek. I must say I'm impressed...you actually put up with Kathy's endless questions...good job."

"Uhm...thank you," Meredith laughed.

"Don't let them get to you; Derek approves of you...I mean, he is marrying you after all, so they'll need to learn how to deal."

"What are you doing tonight?" Izzie smiled and Meredith shot her a glare.

"I guess we're all going to settle in to the hotel and then take Mom sightseeing..."

"Well, we're having a little party for Meredith; you should come," Izzie suggested.

"I'd be honored! I never get a break anymore seeing as I'm a surgeon with two toddlers..."

"Won't your sisters be angry if we...forget to invite them?"

"God no, they wouldn't go anyway...so don't even stress."

"Ha, that's a relief," Izzie grinned. "I'll pick you up then...put your number in my cell phone," she added, handing her phone to Shannon.

"Are we gossiping or serving lunch, girls?" Mark smirked.

"A little from column a...a little from column b," Shannon laughed.

"I see," Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, go away, nosey," Izzie giggled.

"Hey, someone has to serve the meal," Mark shrugged.

"Fine...Shannon, do you mind carrying out the okra?" Meredith asked.

"No problem," Shannon smiled as Izzie handed her a Pyrex bowl.

Izzie, Mark and Meredith all grabbed an item and headed to the dining room table, where Derek gave a proud smile.

"Meredith did an amazing job," he grinned and Meredith blushed.

"She did, didn't she?" Izzie half laughed, looking to Mark who nodded in agreement.

Everyone sat down and Mary quickly said Grace before Derek began dishing out servings for everyone.

"I don't like this..." Abbey whined.

"Oh well...I think Alex has some hotdogs in the fridge I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing," Meredith smiled.

"Alex?" Nancy asked.

"He's one of Meredith's roommates," Derek answered.

"Roommates?" Kathleen questioned.

"Yes, two of my friends slash fellow residents live with me. Izzie lived here before she moved in with Mark. Now my per—best friend lives here, along with Alex."

"Mark...you and Izzie live together?" Shannon asked, not even having to force her shock.

"Wait, let's not touch that yet...you have roommates and you are getting married tomorrow? You plan on being a married couple...with roommates? Do not tell me you will be living in that trailer, Derek," Nancy scoffed.

"We're still trying to figure out exactly what we are going to do so yes, in the meantime we will live here...with roommates..."

"How...fraternity of you..." Nancy scoffed.

"God forbid you two had children!" Kathleen sighed.

"If she's not already pregnant...which would explain things..." Nancy muttered.

"Nancy!" Shannon growled.

Derek sighed.

"I am not pregnant," Meredith calmly stated. Izzie was tempted to stab her fork in Nancy's eye.

"Do you want children?" Kathleen asked.

"Oh...I don't know. I suppose? I haven't really thought about it. I'm so busy with work and the wedding...I don't know how I'd manage a child."

"Margie has five children and she manages quite nicely. I myself have three, Nancy has her four and Shannon has two...as you can see, we do quite nicely."

"I give you all enormous amounts of credit for that," Meredith smiled nervously.

"Derek is amazing with children," Kathleen beamed at her brother, who was trying to explain how Pork Loin was actually rather tasty to Abbey.

"Yes, eleven years of marriage and Addison never wanted children...shame. Oh Addison, does anyone speak to her?"

"Actually...she's one of my bridesmaids."

"Ha! Are you joking? Now why on earth would you go and do a thing like that? I adore Addison but I could not imagine having my soon-to-be-husband's adulterous ex-wife in my wedding party!"

"Hey, I'm the best man," Mark stated.

"Yes, but you're Mark...there's no explanation needed there," Nancy replied.

"We're all trying to be adults here...I'm being the bigger person and trying to maintain somewhat of a friendship with her. Addison was a part of Derek's life for a long time...I felt it was a good idea, and Derek agreed. No one will ever move forward otherwise, I think," Meredith said.

"That is very big of you, Meredith," Mary smiled.

"I still find it a bit funny..." Nancy laughed.

"It doesn't make you feel uncomfortable or even forced, Meredith?" Kathleen asked.

Derek rolled his eyes in frustration.

Shannon cleared her throat and tugged her right ear, looking to Kathleen who followed suit and tugged hers. Kathleen turned to Nancy, who gave a sigh and hesitated before she also tugged her ear. All three then turned to the Matriarch Shepherd who smiled and tugged her ear. All four women gave a nod and Derek grinned from ear to ear as Izzie and Meredith exchanged curious glances.

Mark's pager went off and he groaned, looking to the small black box at his hip. Moments later, Izzie's began to go off, followed by Meredith's and finally Derek's.

"Saved by the pager," Nancy muttered.

"Shit," Derek groaned.

"Unfortunately we have to cut lunch short," Meredith said.

"Ah, the busy lives of doctors. I know it all too well..." Mary smiled.

"You are welcome to stay here and finish your meal," Meredith suggested.

"We don't want to be an inconvenience," Mary replied.

"We can start our sightseeing early..." Nancy suggested.

"May I come with you all and wander the hospital?" Shannon asked.

"I don't see why not," Izzie shrugged.

"What are we doing here?" Derek asked. "Lives waiting in the balance..."

"Well, I guess we can check into the Archfield," Mary shrugged.

"It's sorted then," Nancy nodded.

"Derek and I will take them..." Mark stated.

"Go ahead and take my Jeep then," Meredith suggested. "I'll ride with Izzie in the Porsche; we'll drop Princess Buttercup off on our way."

"Sounds like a plan," Derek nodded.

"Nice meeting you all! I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding," Izzie smiled.

"Very nice to meet the woman who domesticated Mark Sloan," Kathleen laughed.

* * *

"Bernadette?" George suggested.

"French prostitute much?" Callie groaned.

"Francesca?"

"Uh, no."

"Maureen?"

"Too Brady Bunch," Callie sighed.

"Estelle?"

"Okay...George...are you channeling your inner eighty year old woman? God no."

"I give up; it's your turn..." George sighed.

"Aurora," Callie shrugged.

George burst out into laughter.

Callie rolled her eyes and glared before making her next suggestion "Celeste?"

"They would make fun of her and call her Celeste the Celery lover...or something..."

Callie groaned.

"Alright...Persephone?"

"Perse—what? That's a death sentence!"

"That was my grandmother's name!" Callie growled.

"Maybe we should just call her baby," George sighed.

"Ophelia?" Callie suggested.

"Babe...no. We might as well just name her Iphigenia."

"What did you just say? George O'Malley! UGH! Now you're making fun of MY name? You are an asshole...how dare you! You know what? Since I am forcing this baby out of MY vagina...I'm naming her. So there."

"I wasn't making fun of your name. I was just...making a point...and it was a bad point and I'm sorry and...I'm in the doghouse again, huh?"

"You bet your ass you are," Callie growled.

"Doctor Torres-O'Malley," Richard Webber nodded with a smile as she walked towards the board.

"What are we looking at, Chief?"

"Five car pileup: doesn't seem like we have anything too complicated coming in. I just want everything in this hospital taken care of to the best of our abilities before I lose half my best doctors to liquor tonight and half the hospital attends the wedding tomorrow."

"I'll keep my residents in check," Callie nodded.

"I have no doubt there," Richard stated.

"Karev," Callie called out as Alex went by.

"Doctor T..." Alex said, walking over.

"Where's Grey?" Callie asked.

"She just scrubbed out of Yang's surgery," Alex answered.

"Uh...why is she in Yang's surgery?"

"Because Yang stuck me with Greenberg."

"Greenberg is Yang's intern."

Alex shrugged. "Hey, I don't give a shit as long as I have an intern."

"Well I give a shit and Greenberg isn't your intern."

Cristina made her way to the board with Lexie following close behind.

"Grey, you'll be assisting Doctor Karev for the rest of your shift."

"What?" Cristina gasped.

"Greenberg will be your intern," Callie firmly stated.

"Lexie is clearly the better surgeon of the two!"

"Well maybe you should spend more time with Greenberg then and get him to the same level. I assigned Grey to Karev months ago...she is HIS intern."

"Grey has a vagina, she doesn't need to look at other people's vaginas all day...especially with him," Cristina growled, motioning towards Alex.

"This is not a debate. I'm TELLING you, Grey with Karev, you get Greenberg."

Cristina opened her mouth to argue but Callie turned and stared her down. Cristina backed off and sighed. Alex smirked.

"Fine, where is that ignoramus?" Cristina asked.

"Page him, he's your intern," Alex laughed.

"Shove it, evil spawn," Cristina snapped. "Have fun with the cervix squad, Grey," she added before heading down the hall.

"So, Doctor Karev, what will I be assisting you with today?" Lexie asked. Alex nearly choked on his own saliva over the sweet sound of her voice. He had spoken to her before but for some reason the eager tone in her voice that particular afternoon was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I have a cesarean in twenty minutes," Alex managed to squeeze out.

"Sounds good," Lexie smiled. Callie raised an eyebrow at them before turning back to the Chief.

"Impressive," he grinned.

"You paged?" Mark asked as he walked in, followed by Derek.

"I have patients for both of you. Where are Grey and Stevens?"

"Here, sir," Izzie said as she ran over, dragging Meredith.

"Grey, you assist Shepherd," Callie nodded.

"Right, got it," Meredith obliged.

"Stevens, you work with Bailey, take Horne if you need an intern..."

Izzie nodded before giving Mark's hand a squeeze and then zooming off down the hall.

"Alright, I have a surgery...No one page me unless the hospital is burning down because if that Rollins kid pages me one more time for an ear infection or something trivial I'm going to break his back..."

The Chief chuckled to himself as Callie waddled off towards OR three with George following closely behind still awaiting his own assignment.

"How was lunch with the in laws?" Richard asked, leaning into Meredith.

"Hell on earth," Meredith said softly, looking to Derek from the corner of her eye as he studied the board.

"Helpful things those pagers are," Richard winked before starting up the stairs. Meredith couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Patient is a thirty five year old female, one previous vaginal birth, c-section due to cephalopelvic disproportion, baby is measuring on time," Lexie stated, reviewing the patient's file and then hugging it to her chest.

"Perfect, Doctor Grey," Alex grinned. "Mrs. Andrews, we'll have the nurses start your prep and in about fifteen minutes we'll roll you down to the operating room and begin your c-section."

"He'll be here soon?" Mrs. Andrews smiled.

"Yes," Lexie answered with smile.

"Thank you," Mrs. Andrews said as Lexie and Alex left the room.

"Can I ask you something?" Lexie sighed.

"Sure, why not," Alex shrugged.

"Are you going to the wedding tomorrow?"

"I'm IN the wedding," Alex answered.

"Oh...well, that answers that."

"You going?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I figured I'd push aside the whole...awkward thing and be a good sister...well, as good of a sister as I can be. My father is coming...is she going to hate me?"

"Whoa shit, your Dad is going to be there? Dude, there's some bad blood."

"Oh lovely...I just dug my own grave."

"Nah, just keep your old man in check."

"I don't think he'll cause any trouble."

"Let's hope not; Mer's pretty frazzled as is."

"You're close?" Lexie asked.

"I'm not 'close' to anyone. She's a friend," Alex shrugged.

"Oh, that's right. You and your asshole image..."

"What?" Alex asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I see right through it, you know. You are well aware of the fact that they call you a prick and whatever-- don't act coy. I'm not stupid."

"You're kind of irritating," Alex stated.

"Am I? Or are you trying not to act like you're vaguely interested in me?"

"Damn, forward much?"

"I can be," Lexie grinned.

"Ah, I see," Cristina smirked as she approached them. "Alex is the nurse."

Lexie's eyes widened at Cristina's accusation and Alex glared.

"Did you just call me a fucking nurse?"

"I call it like I see it," Cristina grinned at Lexie. "Give me Grey."

"Hell no," Alex scoffed.

"I'll pay you," Cristina stated.

"Fuck that," Alex said.

"Hey, tell Grey about that time you gave half the hospital syphilis," Cristina smirked as she headed towards the elevators, not going to be completely defeated.

Lexie turned and gave Alex a look.

"It's a long story," Alex sighed.

"Well..."

"Hey! I'm not that kinda guy! We can go screw around in the On Call room or something and I swear I won't give you anything."

"Wow and you called ME forward?" Lexie laughed. "And for the record, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Alright, what kind of girl are you then?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out," Lexie smiled before heading back to Mrs. Andrews's room. Alex watched her walk away and couldn't believe he hadn't taken an interest in her sooner.

* * *

"I feel guilty," Meredith sulked a few hours later as she stole a bit of icing from the knife in Izzie's hand and sighed.

"What, why?" Izzie asked.

"Because I'm stealing doctors from patients in order to fulfill some feministic daydream that isn't even mine about white dresses and tuxedos and whatever."

"There are plenty of other surgeons in Seattle Grace," Izzie stated.

"I suppose," Meredith sighed.

"Don't you start making ridiculous excuses," Izzie ordered as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you stay here and stop stealing icing," Izzie said, running towards her front door. Meredith sighed and dipped her fingers into the side of the phallus shaped cake.

"Hello, future Mrs. Shepherd," Miranda grinned as she walked in with Callie.

Callie presented a bottle of Rum and a glass bottle with a blue label.

"Ooo, what's this?" Meredith asked.

"It's Ouzo... Greek Liquor...I had my aunt ship it to me. Strong is an understatement."

"Greek? You're Greek?" Izzie asked.

"Half," Callie answered.

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me," Callie nodded.

"Can I just say how hilarious it is to walk in a store with a pregnant woman and have her buy liquor? People were looking at us like we were insane," Miranda laughed.

"Yeah, that was hilarious," Callie smiled.

"Where is Addison?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, she offered to pick up Derek's sister for me, so she took off with my car..." Izzie shrugged

"You trust Addison enough to take your car? Niiice," Callie laughed.

"Should I be worried?" Izzie gasped.

"Not TOO much," Callie answered.

Izzie bolted to the front door as soon as she saw Addison pull up and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the car was still in perfect condition.

"Hey everyone," Shannon smiled as she entered the kitchen.

"You both met her while she was wandering the hospital right?" Meredith asked. Callie and Miranda nodded.

"I would have stayed longer and watched more surgeries but I wanted to look cute," Shannon laughed.

"I think Cristina just pulled up," Izzie said, peeking out of the front door with Addison.

"That's not her car..." Izzie trailed off. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw Lexie get out of the car, followed by Cristina.

"She did not..." Izzie sighed.

"I brought booze!" Cristina exclaimed. "And a half sister!"

"Yeah and you can deal with Meredith all night."

"I have tequila, she'll be fine."

"Hi Lexie," Izzie nodded.

"She forced me to come," Lexie sighed, looking at Cristina.

"Oh, shut it," Cristina said, handing off the brown bag she held to Addison before dragging Lexie towards the kitchen.

"Surprise!" She laughed, pushing Lexie forward.

Meredith nearly choked on the spoon she had just shoved in her mouth.

"Why Lexie Grey...it's nice to see you outside of the hospital," Miranda smiled.

"Thanks," Lexie smiled softly, her eyes darting back to Meredith.

"Uh hi Lexie..." she managed to choke out. Meredith then turned to Cristina and mumbled, "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Cristina didn't have enough time to answer as Meredith dragged her into the pantry.

"That's my sister!" she gasped.

"You're observant," Cristina nodded.

"Seriously?!"

"Stop acting like a five year old," Cristina sighed.

"I'm not acting like a five year old!" Meredith scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Actually, you are. It's too late, she's already here...now you can actually TALK to her," Cristina said.

"About what? I have nothing to talk about."

"I'm not going to play ventriloquist for you again, Mer," Cristina quipped.

"Cristina..."

"There is alcohol. Drink it. Loosen up. Talk to McSister. Get married tomorrow. Oh, the simplicity of it all!"

"Shut up," Meredith sulked.

"This is where you go in there and play nice," Cristina urged.

"Whatever," Meredith sighed as Cristina shoved her towards the kitchen.

Lexie was sitting at the island, laughing as Callie poured her a drink. Callie was explaining the proper ways to drink Ouzo and was using Lexie as her taste tester.

"It tastes...kinda like licorice," Lexie stated.

"Drinking already?" Meredith laughed.

"Guess so," Lexie responded.

Cristina removed a bottle of Tequila from her bag and slid it towards Meredith.

"Wow...a penis cake?" Addison laughed.

"That was Cristina's idea," Izzie laughed. "I think it just subconsciously helps her man hating ways as we all devour and destroy the penis

"Should we play games?" Izzie asked.

"Should we play games?" Cristina mocked.

"Oookay," Izzie sighed. "How about Cristina drinks herself into a stupor so she's not a bitter bitch..."

"Great idea," Cristina grinned.

* * *

"O'Malley!" Alex called out as George weaved his way through people and over to the group.

"How much has he had to drink?" George laughed.

"Not nearly enough," Alex laughed.

"Name your poison," Mark grinned.

"What are you drinking?" George asked Derek.

"Double scotch," Derek answered.

"I'll have the same, in the spirit of celebration," George smiled.

"Spirit of celebration?" Alex laughed.

"Don't start," George groaned.

Joe made his way over and Mark stood and patted his shoulder. "Ready for tomorrow?"

Derek was short a groomsman so he found it appropriate to ask Joe. Joe happily accepted the invitation and right away went for a suit fitting.

"It is pretty exciting to see that Meredith and Derek are finally making it official," Joe beamed.

"It's a beautiful thing." George nodded.

"When will we be doing this for you?" Derek asked Mark.

"When the time is right," Mark answered.

"Hey, you've got the house, the car, the dog...why not make it official?" George asked.

"I need the perfect moment," Mark responded. "Doesn't mean I don't have the ring picked out."

"Oh really?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, we're not celebrating me here! Joe? Another round of scotch, my good man," Mark requested.

"You got it," Joe smiled before heading back to the bar.

* * *

An hour later found majority of the women at the Sloan- Stevens house highly intoxicated. Callie, of course, could not drink so she got her entertainment through her digital camcorder. Miranda was comfortable at one drink and decided to assist Callie in collecting blackmail.

Meredith's fingertips ran the length of her Tequila bottle before she took another swig.

"Pour me something?" Lexie begged, resting her head on Shannon's shoulder.

Cristina grinned and handed Lexie an entire bottle of Vodka.

"We need some music..." Izzie stated from her spot on the floor, her legs intertwined with Addison's, their red and blonde hair meshed as they lay next to each other.

"Muuuusic," Addison snorted with laughter.

Izzie slowly sat herself up and went to her stereo, going through her CD collection for something fun. Settling on Michael Jackson's Thriller album, she smiled to herself. Skipping to the fourth song she returned to the group.

Cristina jumped up as soon as she heard the intro to _Thriller. _

"Oh no..." Meredith giggled.

Everyone erupted into laughter as Cristina Yang began to perform the famous dance routine from the music video. Shannon slowly stood, helping Lexie to her feet before she joined in on dancing with Cristina. Lexie stumbled over and with surprising rhythm followed the other two women's movements.

Addison laughed so hard she couldn't breathe and Izzie had to sit her up and pat her back, even as she struggled to breathe herself.

Callie was struggling to hold the camera up to record as she laughed as well. Her baby girl found the laughter annoying as it shook her womb home and disturbed her slumber. She kicked repeatedly to signal her annoyance but Callie only rubbed her belly and then continued to laugh.

Princess Buttercup peeked out of her doggie bed and yawned: humans were obviously not entertaining to her.

Cristina stumbled and fell back on her ass, which caused another wave of laughter to consume the women.

Lexie plopped herself down next to Meredith and Meredith offered her some Tequila, which Lexie happily accepted.

"How cute...they really are sisters...do you sleep with inappropriate men tooooo?" Cristina chuckled.

"No!" Lexie laughed.

"Hurry up and do Alex then so I can point and laugh at you," Cristina stated, laying back on the plush carpeting of the living room floor.

"Alex?" Izzie asked.

"She's drunk," Lexie muttered.

"She wants him," Cristina shot back.

"You want me to want him so you can be right about your assumptions," Lexie stated.

"You sooooo want him," Cristina laughed.

"Whatever," Lexie pouted.

"I'm lost," Meredith sighed in confusion.

"When aren't you?" Izzie giggled.

"Loooost," Addison sighed.

"Druuuunk," Callie mocked, pocking Addison with the toe of her shoe.

"Oh you loooove me," Addison beamed, scrunching her nose. "I'll deliver your baby and you'll love me."

"Not drunk!" Callie laughed.

"Let's play games," Izzie suggested for the fifth time that night.

"Fuck you and your games," Cristina yelled.

"Whatever," Izzie sulked.

"Drunken twister!" Meredith squealed.

"Spin the bottle," Shannon laughed. "Wait, no I'm not making out with any of you!"

"Cristina needs to make out with someone," Callie laughed. "She's sexually frustrated."

"I am not," Cristina responded.

"I don't wanna hear about any of y'all sex lives," Miranda groaned.

"Let's play pin the scalpel on the surgeon...I'll go...give me a scalpel and pin Izzie against the wall," Cristina said rather nonchalantly.

"She's sick in the HEAD," Izzie managed to spit out.

"I want some cookies," Addison randomly stated.

"Kiss Meredith," Callie urged. Miranda elbowed her with a laugh.

"Who?" Cristina asked.

"You," Callie grinned.

"She sleeps with inappropriate MEN."

"I didn't say sleep with her; kiss her."

"Kiss who? Me? Who am I kissing? I love kissing."

"We're well aware," Izzie giggled.

Cristina sat up and scooted towards Meredith, planting a kiss on her lips and dipping her back. Callie nearly fell off of her chair in laughter. Shannon's eyes widened as she watched Cristina swallow Meredith in a sensual kiss. Meredith began to laugh which caused Cristina to pull away and groan.

"You taste like a freaking Mexican hooker," Cristina muttered.

"Yeah? And how would you know what Mexican hookers taste like?"

"HA!" Addison laughed out loud before throwing her head back in Izzie's lap. She looked up at Izzie and poked her in the nose. "You're preeeetty," she grinned.

"Hey Cristina?" Meredith asked.

"What Meredith?"

"Joaquin Villalobos wants you," Meredith said, scrunching her nose.

"Don't remind me," Cristina groaned.

"He's HOT," Lexie said with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh go do your nurse," Cristina snapped.

"Wait, Lexie wants to do a nurse?" Callie asked.

"NO!"

"She wants to do Alex Karev," Cristina smirked.

"You are horrible," Lexie sulked.

"Seriously?" Izzie asked.

"So, Doctor Villalobos wants Cristina?" Lexie asked, changing the subject.

"_Seriously_," Meredith giggled.

"He's full on and annoying," Cristina snapped.

"That's why you insist on doing surgeries with him and not Doctor Caruthers?" Callie asked.

"He's an amazing surgeon," Cristina answered.

"I bet he's amazing in the sack," Lexie smiled.

"Lexie!" Izzie laughed.

"Are they always like this?" Shannon asked Callie.

"Pretty much," Callie answered.

"I vote you give in to him. Let him wine and dine you. You need to get some sex," Addison said, waving her finger wildly in Cristina's face.

"I need some sex," Izzie nodded.

"Uh, yeah...'miss I have sex three times a day every day'," Meredith expressed.

"Let's go see the men," Izzie grinned mischievously.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Miranda asked.

"It could prove entertaining..." Callie laughed.

"You want to take all these drunken fools to Joe's?" Miranda asked.

"Yes," Callie smiled.

"Oh fine, whatever. They sure as hell are not driving though," Miranda said.

"I doubt Addison even knows what a car is right now," Callie laughed.

"Fieldtrip time, toddlers," Callie said as she stood.

"Oooo do we get graham crackers too?" Addison giggled.

"Buddy system," Miranda stated.

"Huh?"

"They need to help each other stand up," she answered.

"Uh...Izzie and Addie are joined at the hip, you two...get up. Lexie and Meredith, hang on to each other; Cristina, you get Shannon, let's go."

Miranda helped the highly intoxicated Addison to her feet and then Izzie wrapped her arm around her waist and they stumbled together towards the front door, singing 'Edge of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks as they went, very loudly and very off-key.

Meredith and Lexie followed Cristina and Shannon and Lexie lifted her foot and pushed it into Cristina's ass, causing her to stumble over.

"I saw that," Miranda said, eyeing Lexie.

Addison nearly fell and managed to grope Izzie's abundant cleavage in the process.

"Did you just feel me up?" Izzie laughed.

"Cristina did it, she's the raging lesbian," Addison blurted out.

"I didn't have my head in Izzie's crotch all night!" Cristina retorted.

"God, this is great," Callie chuckled, following closely behind everyone with the camera.

"Alright, split up," Miranda ordered.

"I'll go with Meredith," Shannon said.

"Alright, I'll take the Grey's and Sister Shepherd," Miranda said, heading to her car.

"I get my drunken best friend, fill in friend and my husband's ex lover, right on," Callie laughed.

"You love it," Addison winked.

"Wouldn't change it for the world," Callie laughed as she unlocked her car and everyone slipped inside.

Izzie claimed front seat, where she immediately began flipping through the stations. Stopping on Big N' Rich's "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" she sang out loudly, "Save a gurney, ride a surgeon!"

This caused Addison to burst in laughter again and Callie couldn't help but laugh herself.

Cristina rolled down the window and stuck her head out, feeling the misty Seattle night air flush against her skin.

"Cristina, you're not a cocker spaniel," Callie sighed.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Izzie squealed as "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne filled Callie's car.

"Hey, hey, you, you...I don't like your girlfriend!" she sang as Miranda pulled up next to them and shook her head with a devious smirk.

Lexie had control of the radio in Miranda's car, which she stopped on T-Pain's "Buy You a Drank", giggling she struggled to sing along.

Back in Callie's car Izzie turned to Callie with a broad smile.

"You're having a baby," she said sweetly.

"Very observant of you," Callie laughed.

"George's baby! George is going to be a daddy...George created a LIFE," Izzie sighed.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Cristina muttered.

Izzie leaned over and spoke to Callie's stomach, "I bet you're going to be soooo pretty and I can knit you things and awww."

"Now you're terrifying O'fetus," Cristina cringed.

The baby gave a kick against Izzie's hand and she squealed in delight.

"She likes me. You should name her Izzie," Izzie nodded.

"She's naming her Addison," Addison corrected.

"Don't name it Cristina," Cristina added. "The baby would have tough shoes to fill."

"Thanks for the suggestions but...No. George and I can't agree on a name...he wants names like Francine and I don't want to birth a senile old lady."

Callie pulled into the parking lot for the Emerald City Bar and Miranda pulled up next to her as Meredith tumbled out of the car with Lexie helping her to her feet, followed by Shannon.

Izzie nearly fell flat on her face, which caused another round of laughter from Addison.

The group stumbled down the stairs where Cristina turned to Lexie and said, "Derek's at the bar; go ask him if you can buy him a drink."

"That's not funny," Lexie sulked.

"It's McFreakin' hilarious," Cristina slurred.

"Cristina, you are horrible," Meredith said, shaking her head.

"Hey, how can we move forward if we can't even laugh about it?"

"Oh whatever," Meredith sighed.

"Go," Cristina ordered, pushing Lexie into the bar.

Lexie sighed and slid up next to Derek as he waited on some drinks.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" she asked.

Derek turned and stared at Lexie with wide eyes.

Cristina and Addison burst into laughter, which caused Derek to turn towards the doorway. "Oh God" he chuckled.

"The women have infiltrated our party," he called out to the group of men. Sam had finally joined them; his flight had come in late but luckily the man working at the Archfield when he checked in was told to inform Sam of their location.

Izzie plopped herself down in Mark's lap, overwhelming him.

"Hey babe," she grinned. He noticed she was just wearing a pair of short pajama bottoms, a tight tank top and knee high Juicy Couture socks.

"Last I checked this was a BACHELOR party," Alex quipped.

"Oh shut up, evil spawn," Cristina groaned.

"Jooooe, can I have a Jager bomb?" Izzie asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I don't think you need any more alcohol," Mark pointed out.

"There's no such thing as too much alcohol," Cristina stated. "Wait, maybe for George there is."

George was barely holding himself up as Alex gave an evil smirk. "I drank him under the table," he laughed.

"George..." Callie sighed. "Are you alright?"

"You are SO beautiful," George slurred.

"What did he drink?" Callie asked.

"Anything and everything we set in front of him," Mark grinned.

"You jackasses," Callie growled

"Joe, no more liquor for my husband, okay? He can have water."

"I'll have water too," Lexie stated. "I need to sober up. Knowing my luck...I'll get paged."

"Sobriety is for the weak!" Cristina exclaimed.

Meredith straddled Derek's lap and kissed him passionately.

"Wow, save it for the honeymoon. Meredith, don't swallow his tongue-- he needs to say 'I do' you know," Shannon stated.

"Let me see this," Addison said, grabbing the camera from Callie. She pointed the camera in Derek's face and asked, "So, do you think that your children with Meredith will inherit your hair?"

"Uh...children?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, small humans," Addison nodded, before giving up on the question and moving on. "Alex, who HAVEN'T you had sex with in the on-call room?" Addison asked, turning to Alex, who had somehow wound up next to Lexie.

"Those mattresses are extra springy...and kinda squeaky..." Addison blurted out. Alex drove his head into his palm as Lexie turned to give him a look. "You know Lexie supposedly likes you? Don't take advantage of her." This time it was Lexie driving her face into her palm as Alex turned to look at her.

Addison then turned to Mark with a devious grin, "Who is better in bed, me or Callie? Geez, you missed out on us both together, didn't you?" Addison said before a wave of laughter.

Izzie's eyes widened in shock as she held onto Mark a little tighter.

George looked like he was going to choke on his tongue and Callie took the question as her cue to take the camera back.

"No more liquor for Addison," Callie stated.

"Agreed," more than half the group chimed in.

"You guys can't handle me? Psh," Addison giggled. "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand began to play and Addison jumped up with excitement, grabbing Izzie and flinging her off of Mark's lap. Addison dragged Izzie to a small clearing in the crowd of people and began grinding against Izzie, who drunkenly did the same.

Mark raised an eyebrow in disbelief before turning to Derek and saying, "This is like a sexual fantasy gone wrong."

Callie laughed at both women's lack of any rhythm whatsoever and made her way over.

"Izzie, you have hips," Callie said, placing her hands on Izzie's sides and semi guiding her. "Use them."

George gulped, blinking in a struggle to hold on to his last few ounces of sobriety. "I'm disturbed," he muttered.

"You're disturbed? I've slept with all three of them!" Mark exclaimed.

"Filthy manwhore," Cristina accused.

"My pregnant wife is feeling up my ex mistress," George muttered.

"Oh you dirty, dirty boys," Meredith breathily said, winking at Derek.

Lexie gulped her water, trying not to seem overwhelmed by everything she had just learned about her coworkers. Gossip was one thing, but straight from the horse's mouth? She felt like she was stuck in a television show.

Callie was still struggling to teach Addison and Izzie to dance. Even at seven months pregnant she had far more rhythm than the other two, even with her baby girl applying pressure to her sciatic nerve. Callie made her way back to the table and shook her head as Izzie wiggled her butt before Addison's hips.

Mark turned away, gulping down his scotch in a desperate attempt to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind.

"Hey, you feel okay?" Alex asked, turning to Lexie.

"Me? I'm fine. Just killing my buzz over here. You guys are uh...rather promiscuous..."

"Don't like me anymore?" Alex laughed and Lexie's face filled with embarrassment.

"I think Cristina's just betting on us or something..." Lexie muttered. "So she's just trying to get us to hook up...or whatever."

"She owes me 75 bucks because Izzie isn't pregnant yet," Alex laughed.

"Wow," Lexie laughed.

"What?" Mark said, turning to look at them.

Alex ignored Mark and turned back to Lexie. "What the hell does it matter if people are betting on us? Yang doesn't dictate who I like or date."

Lexie smiled. "Are you trying to tell me something, doctor?"

"You won't remember anything tomorrow," Alex stated.

"I'm not as drunk as you may think," Lexie said softly in his ear. Alex felt a chill run down his spine as he felt her lower lip against his earlobe for a second.

Pulling away, Lexie blinked slowly and then looked Alex in the eyes.

"Why don't you uh...go outside and get some fresh air...help you sober up...I'll walk you out," Alex shrugged as he made the suggestion.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," Lexie agreed, following Alex out and up the stairs to the street. Alex walked over to his car and leaned against the hood, staring up at the cloudy sky.

Lexie shivered and rubbed her palms over her upper arms as she joined Alex.

"Cold?" Alex asked. Lexie just looked at him with a giggle. "Stupid question..." he said as he removed his track jacket and slipped it over her shoulders.

"You're not the Alex Karev everyone made you out to be," Lexie stated.

"Yeah well, sometimes people need a change; you're not at all how I expected you to be."

"Work is one thing. I don't really gossip, but everyone else does so I hear enough. I just get done what I need to do and I don't say much...get's me through the day easier. It's hard having all this unresolved sister drama. I just didn't want to speak up and say anything..."

"Seems like things are alright now," Alex shrugged.

"Just alright...but I guess I can't complain. Maybe I should have said more sooner...but I don't want to wallow around in regret. "

"You a 'things happen for a reason' sort of girl? Glass half full?"

"Very," Lexie smiled

"I'm glass half empty myself."

"Together we have a full glass," Lexie smiled.

Alex looked over at her and smirked. "I'll admit, I'm pretty stoked that Torres stuck you back with me."

"Oh? Is that because you want to prove yourself in the On Call room? You know...with the springy mattresses and all..."

"They're not that springy," Alex smirked.

Lexie stood, standing before him and leaning on the hood of the car, her palms pressed down next to Alex's thighs.

She leaned forward, her heart beating increasingly faster as their lips moved closer together. Alex held his breath as he leaned forward, pulling away as his pager went off. Lexie's sounded immediately after his.

"Fuck!" Alex growled, pounding his fist into the hood of the car.

"I guess fate's trying to tell us something," Lexie meekly said.

"I don't believe in fate," Alex retorted.

Lexie gave a small smile as Alex reached out and squeezed her hand. "You sober enough to respond to the page?"

"I'm good," Lexie nodded as they noticed the rest of the group at the top of the stairs.

"Lexie and Alex...SITTING IN A TREE..." Izzie began.

"K-I-S-S-I-----N---Geeeee," Addison added.

"Shut it," Alex growled as he walked over, Lexie closely following.

"You guys were all paged?"

"Yes," Mark nodded.

"Shit," Alex groaned.

"What the hell are we going to do with these four?" Mark asked, pointing to Izzie, Meredith, Cristina and Derek.

"Oh they're FINE," Addison slurred.

"I don't want any of you operating on anything," Callie sighed. "Human, animal...vegetable...NOTHING."

"Let's get them set up with banana bags, sober them up and put them to use," Miranda suggested.

"I love bananas," Meredith giggled.

Cristina walked behind Alex and Lexie, grabbing their wrists and trying to force their hands together. Alex glared at her before pulling his hand away.

The group slowly made their way across the parking lot, in the doors and through the lobby to the ER, where Callie and Miranda eyed the area in hopes of avoiding the Chief. Finding a free room, they shoved everyone in and tried to assess everyone's alcohol consumption.

"I'm alright," Lexie nodded.

"Same here," Alex nodded.

"Alright, you two find the Chief and figure out what he needs. Grey...walk the crack in the center of this room, actually..."

Lexie sighed and slowly made her way across the room. Miranda nodded, "Alright, I'm putting lives in your hands so please don't make me regret sending you out."

"Yes, Doctor Bailey," Lexie nodded.

Derek, Mark and Sam walked in with banana bags for the group and Derek turned to Sam and told him to go back to the Archfield to get some sleep.

"We'll sober Addie up so she's not dying tomorrow in the wedding," Mark stated. Sam nodded and said his goodbyes and then offered to walk Shannon back to the Archfield with him. She agreed and the two made their way out.

"Needles...neeeeedles," Addison mumbled.

"Shush and let me do this," Callie sighed.

Fifteen minutes and mound of whining later, the drunken individuals were bagged and relaxing throughout the room.

"I'm sober," Cristina muttered. "Let me cut something."

"Do I look like a damn fool?" Miranda asked.

"No, ma'am," Cristina sulked.

"I'm getting MARRIED," Meredith stated.

"It's somewhat scary," Cristina laughed.

"I love you all," Meredith smiled.

"Isn't my wife amazing?" George sighed.

"Yeah, Callie is Hot," Addison agreed.

"Callie is pretty sexy," Meredith added.

"Callie is our boss," Izzie nodded. "Our very pretty boss."

"I'd do Callie," Cristina shrugged.

"She's so beautiful," George stated as Callie raised an eyebrow at Miranda. "You should see what she looks like when she cu—"

"Oookay, George, that's enough. We have to go be doctors now...DO NOT leave this room."

"Aye, aye SIR," Addison laughed, saluting Callie.

Callie and Miranda left, following Derek and Mark.

"Go figure we get paged tonight."

"Where are the rest of my doctors?" Richard asked.

"Intoxicated, sir," Miranda answered.

Richard groaned, "Tell that to the group of people who were injured in a logging truck accident."

"I picked a lovely weekend to get married," Derek sighed.

**AN: DRUNKEN MAYHEM ! And yeah this wasn't TOO ship specific, it was kinda all over the place, haha. There's going to be a ton of things happening after the wedding so I thought they all needed some drinks and harmless flirtation. Yes that was Alex and Lexie flirting...they're kind of a big deal to me, lol. Lexie has a purpose aside from maybe being Alex's lovergirl...and it has to do with McStizzie...well, more so Izzie but that's already TMI. Sorry it took forever to update, I was busy and without a keyboard and now I am back and there should be fairly frequent updates from now on. I know this chapter and the wedding have kinda made it the Mer/der show but things will switch back. Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

Meredith paced the small room the bridal party was grouped in and struggled to take deep breaths. She said her vows over and over again, complete with hand gestures and smiles for added emotion. Izzie followed her, attempting to remove the curls from her dark blonde tresses, sighing in frustration every time Meredith moved. Removing the final curler, she stopped Meredith by placing her palms on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

"You're freaking out," Izzie stated. "Stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out," Meredith argued.

"You're freaking out," Callie said, agreeing with Izzie.

"Where's Cristina?" Meredith sighed.

"Probably doing some last minute surgery," Izzie growled.

"Shut up Bipolar Barbie. I'm right here," Cristina said as she slipped into the room.

"I thought you changed your mind or something..."

"Well you obviously thought wrong because here I am...in a dress, with my hair done, wearing eyeliner. Feel special."

"I do," Meredith nodded.

"She's freaking out," Cristina stated.

"I don't want to be like my parents. Do you know how high divorce rates are? Children...what if my children hate me?"

"Are you pregnant?" Cristina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I just...don't want to end up like my mother and have my children turn out like me...do you know how terrifying it would be to unleash mini-Meredith's into the world? I'm talking regardless of fantastic hair here."

"This is where I take over," Cristina said, shoving Izzie out of the way. She lifted her dress and pulled a silver flask from the waist of her stockings.

"Drink this," Cristina ordered.

"What is that?" Miranda asked from her corner of the room, turning away from the mirror where she was applying her eye shadow.

"It's uh... apple juice," Cristina nodded.

"What?" Miranda asked, reaching out and grabbing the flask. She took a whiff and raised an eyebrow at Cristina. "That is some strong smelling apple juice."

"Oh, perhaps it fermented a bit..."

"I didn't know Jose Cuervo made apple juice," Miranda said as she handed the flask back.

Meredith grabbed the flask from Cristina and took a swig, sighing in relief.

"Better?" Cristina asked.

"Much," Meredith nodded.

"Someone go infiltrate the men's group, I need to know how things are flowing...time is running out here folks," Izzie exclaimed.

"Uh...whose wedding is this?" Cristina asked and Izzie shot her a look.

"I'll go," Callie offered.

"Thank you!" Izzie gratefully stated.

Addison stood up to help Callie to her feet. Callie's stomach made everything awkward and she smiled at her best friend before exiting the room.

George was adjusting his tie in the front hall of the church and smiled wide upon seeing Callie walking towards him.

"You look amazing," he said softly.

"I look like a yellow whale," Callie pouted.

"Far from it," George responded. "How's our girl?"

"She doesn't do weddings either apparently," Callie laughed. "She's insanely feisty and active this afternoon."

George rested his palms on her belly and soon enough felt a series of jabs that caused his smile to grow wider. "What do you think of Emma?" he asked her tummy. The baby gave another quick jab to his palm and Callie shook her head.

"She hates it."

"We're running out of names here," George sighed. "Nothing fits."

"Then again everything you suggest sounds like it belongs on the roll call of an old folk's home."

"Am I far too early?" Louise O'Malley asked as she walked over to her son and daughter-in-law.

"No, you're alright," George smiled, giving his mother a hug. "Derek's family and random people are scattered throughout the chapel."

"Good, I figured if Meredith needed any help or needed someone to run and grab something for her I could be of some help."

"That's very sweet of you," Callie said as she loosely hugged Louise, her belly getting in the way.

"Still arguing over names?" Louise asked.

"Yep," Callie sighed. "George loathes everything I suggest."

"And vice versa."

"When all else fails, name them after a relative."

"I'm not naming my daughter Harold, Mom," George laughed.

"You have more than one relative, Georgie," Louise smiled, shaking her head.

George thought for a moment but before anything could dawn on him, Louise spoke up again.

"For instance, my mother's name was Sadie...she passed away when you were still very little."

"I remember her," George nodded. "Jerry pushed me off my trike and made fun of me for crying and she put him in his place."

"She was a great woman," Louise sighed.

"Sadie? Sadie O'Malley..." Callie said, giving a nod.

"I love it," George smiled.

"So do I," Callie agreed.

"Sadie Rebecca O'Malley," George added.

"Rebecca?" Callie asked.

Louise looked at George with tears in her eyes.

"It's Mom's middle name," he grinned.

"It's perfect," Callie beamed.

"Sadie Rebecca, what do you think?" George asked as he leaned down and rubbed Callie's belly. George felt her roll against his hand and smiled. "I'm taking that as a yes."

* * *

Alex felt a tap on his shoulder as he struggled to adjust his own tie. Turning around, he was more than happy to be met with Lexie Grey's smiling face.

"Hey," she said sweetly.

"Hey," he responded, his eyes shifting to take her in. She had on a black dress with a tulle underlay and pink silk at the hem that fell just above her knees. The strapless neckline of the dress placed a black bow dead center on her chest and Alex had to force himself to stop focusing on it.

"Need some help?" She offered and Alex gave a nod.

"You uh...look great," Alex managed to choke out.

"Thank you," Lexie smiled. "Who knew you'd clean up so nicely?" she winked.

"Take a picture, it's not every day you see Alex Karev in a cummerbund. I feel like an idiot," he laughed.

"You look handsome," Lexie reassured. "There," she added as she finished perfectly his tie.

He moved to check out his reflection in on decorative mirror and caught a glimpse of Lexie standing beside him. He caught her eyes shifting back and forth between them, as if she too were seeing just how great they looked together.

Locking eyes in the mirror, Alex shifted nervously and turned away.

"This thing should be starting soon," he shrugged.

"Thing?" Lexie laughed. "Not a fan of weddings?"

"I like the liquor and free food at the reception...that's about it," Alex stated.

"Hm, I think you might need someone to share your drink with," Lexie suggested.

"Oh?" Alex smirked.

"I'll see you at the reception," Lexie smiled before placing a soft kiss on Alex's cheek.

* * *

"The Chief is standing outside looking all proud poppa or whatever...I think he wants to do the pep talk type deal with you, Mer," Cristina stated.

"Where's Derek?" Meredith asked.

"Probably getting his hair done...still," Cristina smirked.

"Shut it," Meredith snapped back.

"Oh you know that isn't just hair gel and a comb through. Face it, your ball and chain to-be has nicer hair than you, and he spends much more time perfecting it."

"That's because Meredith doesn't do anything to her hair other than that wannabe Farrah Faucet bang flip on acid," Izzie added in.

"I'm the bride, I'm free from verbal attacks," Meredith sulked.

"Oh no, you are far from free...you are an easy target," Addison pointed out.

"I like her," Cristina nodded, pointing to Addison. "All hail the vagina doctor and her agreeing."

"You all suck," Meredith pouted.

"Middle aged boss man slash Daddy stand-in waiting outside for you," Cristina reminded.

"Oh...yeah..." Meredith blushed before adjusting her dress and peaking outside.

"You look wonderful," Richard said as he spied her and cleared his throat.

"Thank you," Meredith smiled.

"I know you most likely don't want to hear about your mother...especially from me it seems. However, she would be proud of you, despite whatever façade she might have hid behind, she would have smiled and maybe even shocked us all and cried. I can speak personally and say that I am very proud of you and all that you have overcome and all you will face in the future."

Meredith couldn't force back the smile spreading on her face even if she wanted to. She gave a small nod before wrapping her arms around Richard.

Emerging from the chapel and into the front hall, Thatcher Grey caught sight of his eldest daughter mid embrace with the very man who stole his ex-wife. He gave a sigh and watched their exchange. As much as it burned him, Richard was more of a father to Meredith than he ever was.

"Excuse me," came the voice of Derek Shepherd as he pushed past Thatcher, guided by Mark so he wouldn't catch sight of Meredith. Derek lifted his eyes to lock them with Thatcher's lost gaze.

"I want to apologize," Thatcher began, as he watched Richard guide Meredith off through the corner of his eye.

"For?" Derek asked, his patience limited for the so-called man who stood before him.

"For any pain I may have caused Meredith...and by proxy, you...for my imbecilic behavior."

"You should apologize to her, not to me. It's her respect you need to gain before I can ever even give you a chance."

"I don't know where to begin with her," Thatcher sighed.

"Begin just as you did with me, apologize," Derek said before walking into the chapel.

Thatcher gave yet another sigh and lowered his gaze to his shoes. Easier said than done.

* * *

"You ready?" Cristina asked as she looked arms with Mark and turned to stare at Meredith.

"I think so," Meredith sighed.

"No! No second thoughts!" Izzie gasped from her spot with Alex.

"Shut it," Cristina snapped.

"She'll be fine," Miranda said, giving a pat of reassurance to Meredith's shoulder.

The music began and Meredith shifted nervously as she heard "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban begin to fill the chapel.

"This is it!" Izzie squealed with delight. Cristina groaned.

Mark and Cristina pushed through the doors first slowly walking their way to Derek, followed by Derek's nephew who proudly held the rings with an exaggerated smile on his face.

Izzie and Alex followed after.

"So you and Lexie?" Izzie whispered.

"What the? We're walking down the aisle here and you want to know who I'm screwing?"

"OH! So you are sleeping together?"

"No! We're in a wedding though, Iz, come on..."

"I approve, you know."

"Shhh!" Cristina shushed loudly from the front of the chapel as she turned and stood opposite Derek.

The rest of the wedding party made their way down the aisle but Izzie paid them not attention. She could not remove her gaze from Mark. The man could wear the hell out of a tux and Izzie couldn't help but stare. Mark noticed her watching him and gave a wink before his eyes focused on her beautiful figure...her curves perfectly hugged by the soft yellow fabric.

Their moment was interrupted by Meredith's slow journey down the aisle. Everyone turned to watch, Izzie and Cristina holding their breaths figuring at any moment Mer would turn and bolt down the aisle screaming.

Much to their relief, she made it to Derek and she did so with a smile.

The Priest gave a small smile to them both before speaking.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Into this holy union Derek and Meredith now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now, or else for ever hold your peace."

Derek and Meredith were grateful for the silence that filled the church as the priest's eyes scanned the room. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, or in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it."

Meredith and Derek looked at each other and then back to the priest, who nodded.

"Derek and Meredith have written their own vows and would like to share them. Derek..." the priest urged.

Derek nodded and cleared his throat, standing tall as he began to speak, "I promise to give you the best of myself, and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. You are Meredith, and that's the best explanation I can give. You're the love of my life. I've lived thirty nine years and meeting you was the first moment I truly felt alive...It was as if I was feeling my lungs fill with air for the first time. I've felt lost, out of place...relocating to Seattle, living in a trailer with acres of land I have no clue to do with...it's not home, it's not home unless you are there with me. I know you can be dark and distant, but to me you are full of light and life. You laugh makes me feel whole, your smile makes me feel secure and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are far better than the dark mentality you have surrounded yourself with. I want to make you to feel like the beautiful, vibrant amazing woman you truly are. I love you, I have always loved you, and I will continue to love you from now into eternity."

The priest nodded and then turned to Meredith. "Meredith..." he urged.

"I never thought I'd be here," Meredith began.

"Oh God," Izzie sighed. "Meredith...that is not how your vows begin..." she whispered.

Cristina turned to Izzie and narrowed her eyes. "She's a big girl, she can do this herself. She doesn't need us holding her hand anymore."

Callie turned and stared both women down as Meredith continued to speak.

"I'm not perfect; I have a stand in father, a flask of apple juice strapped to my thigh, two dead mothers and a sordid love affair with tequila. My person even tried to talk me out of this, but I can't think of ONE reason why I should have turned you down...why I shouldn't be here doing this right now. I always thought I had to follow in my mother's footsteps, terrified because they're pretty big shoes to fill...but you showed me that my own shoes are just fine and accepted me and my countless flaws. I won't be wife of the year...I'm not a good cook, Izzie still comes over to help me with my laundry, and sometimes I forget to clean the bathroom. But I do know that I love you, and I know that you make me feel like my life is worth living. You make me happy Derek Shepherd, and I know now that I can have the happy ending...because I have you in my life."

Izzie began to sniffle and Cristina groaned in order to hide the tears forming in her own eyes.

"Please present the rings," the priest stated, as Austen walked forward and offered up the small pillow holding the white gold bands.

"Derek, please place the ring on Meredith's finger and repeat after me; with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Derek said softly, slipping the ring on Meredith finger.

"Meredith, could you do the same and repeat after me; with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Meredith repeated, smiling as she looked up at Derek and slipping the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me and the State of Washington, I now pronounce you...Mister and Misses Derek Shepherd...you may now kiss the bride."

Derek grinned and pulled Meredith into his arms, dipping her and planting a sensual kiss on her lips which caused everyone in the church to gasp, laugh and clap.

The priest smiled and stepped forward, motioning to Derek and Meredith as they broke their kiss. "Ladies and Gentleman, Derek and Meredith Shepherd!"

* * *

**AN: I'm alive! Between work, losing my muse, being stuck on dial up for two weeks, broken keyboards and sadly, the loss of my grandma...I've been MIA. So here's the elusive chapter 15. Not much else to say...I'm way, way, way behind on everyone elses fics so one of these days I'll lock myself somewhere and catch up. And yes, to my readers who have been waiting on my Heroes multichapter fic, I'll be posting that tomorrow hopefully! So, yes...I'm here and I'm updating :)**


End file.
